Dirty Little Lies
by xsarahx101
Summary: Age shouldn't be a big deal right? Because love is more powerful and can conquer anything...Thats what i thought anyway when i found myself weaving a web of lies to get my man - Now im just scared in case these lies are going to catch up with me. T RATED
1. Age lies

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear love apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes, also, this is a repost of a story i began to write called Lets Get Lost but i changed it quite a bit. **

Have you ever told a lie, that unfortunately escalated into another lie and another and another - Beyond your control? Have you ever been caught up soo much in your lies that you screw up your life completely?

I have.

This is my story, my story of how i found my true love. The only problem is - I lied about my age to get him.

* * *

I was looking forward to this party although i knew it was going to suck. Because lets face it, parties usually do, but i still had this half excited, half scared fluttering in my tummy, like there was a baby bird in there, flapping its wings and trying to take a left under my ribcage. I had, had a bath where i had exfoliated and moisturized, then i tried to figure out what the hell i could do with my hair. I didn't know wether to have it up into a bun, a ponytail or have it down as usual. But that was mearly the tip of my style dilemma as i stood in my black lacy underwear inside my walk-in closet and tried to decide what to wear that night. Granted, i had alot of clothes but trying to find something that fitted my mood was beginning to become almost impossible.

Finally, one tantrum and half an hour later i was wearing a Chiffon Bow Detail Boobtube, some white shorts to show off my tanned legs and a white crop shrug with stilleto heels. My hair was up in a bun with a few strands cascading down my tanned back. I had light make up on, light rose colour blush, My eye shadow was brown and bronze, it made my chocolate eyes shine, my lip-gloss was also a dark brown, making my lips look full and luscious.

I had styled my look so i looked at least 19, i had been going for 21 (The legal drinking limit) but seeing as i was only 16 and i wasn't going to a proper night club, 19 would have to do. I left my bedroom and walked downstairs to the living room here my single father was watching american idol with my little 10 year old sister - Elisa. He looked up drearily from the television set, blinking slowly, then faster as he spotted my stylish ensemble. "What on earth are you wearing?" He asked bluntly causing Elisas attention to turn to me too.

"Don't you like it?" I asked sadly.

"No no, its fine it's just - Are you going out somewhere?" He asked. I nodded briefly.

"Remember, Kellys party...You said i could go" I lied quickly. Ok, i hate lieing to my father as he is actually quite decent and down to earth but no way could i tell him i was going to an house party at a strangers house, he would have NEVER let me out of the door.

"Oh yes, you did ask. Right, well be back by 11 and no alcohol" He said strictly.

"Consider it done" I replied before leaning down and hugging him goodbye.

"Don't make too much noise when you come in either" He repremanded "You will wake your sister up"

"Yeah, how could i forget" I sighed. Although we had seperate bedrooms, Elisas was _right_ next to mine, seperated by very thin walls and she therefore hear everything i was doing (especially when i crawled into bed after an all night party)

"See you later" I said before walking out of the living room and then the house. If my mom could see me now and where i was about to go she would probably turn in her grave - She hadnt brought me up to lie to my father, i knew that. But to compensate for my actions I behaved well in school and got good grades. However, i still had the guilty nagging sensation in the back of my mind making me feel bad.

* * *

After meeting up with a group of my 'girlfriends' (Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson, Rebbeca Bold and Kelly Madison) we walked to the party. It was a student college party which was already going crazy, with free flowing alcohol, make-out sessions on the stairs and unfortunately to my disliking - Drugs. I was all for the free flowing alcohol and make-out sessions (Even on the stairs) but the drugs? That was an incredibly big NO NO as my sister would say.

"Let's get a drink" One of my bestfriends, Taylor called over the blaring music. I nodded following her through the huge mass of people, grindin against and groping each other. We made it into the kitchen where some random people were taking body shots off each other while others cheered. I giggled, snagging a bottle of vodka that was sitting idly on the side counter.

"Tay, i got some drink" I said looking around for my bestfriend. I couldn't see her? She must have gotten seperated somewhere? Clutching the bottle in my hand, i moved through the party, taking it all in, listening to the beat of the music and occasionally getting told to fuck off as i interrupted people getting off with each other or rolling joints.

I passed an alone girl who was crying on the stairs before climbing over a childs stairgate that led to yet more stairs, deciding the girl was probably best left alone. I scanned the third floor, trying a few doors. Most were locked all except the last door that swung open at my command, i came face to face with what you could call a 'junk' room filled with boxes and general rubbish that no one in their right mind would use or want for that matter. It smelt kind of funky so i tugged at the near by window, opening it up - Taking greedy gulps of the nights fresh air. I sat on the window sill, looking out at the sky and taking a drink of my vadka that was still pretty full.

I was about halfway down the bottle and feeling pleasantly buzzed as the door to the room opened, slamming against the wall. I jumped nearly having a heart attack before peering over my shoulder into the dark room

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you" Said a slurred voice of a guy before the room was flooded with light from the single bulb that dangled precariously from a fraying flex. I sheilded my eyes before looking at the guy who was smiling sheepishly. I couldn't help but look at this guy & smile. His voice (however slurred) sounded incredibly sexy, he had a head of dirty blonde hair, with baby blue eyes in which I could honestly of drowned in. He also had an adorable smile which made ammitedly made my heart melt...He just seemed like all around perfection.

"What are you doing?" He asked, coming up behind me. "I don't think sitting on the sill is safe"

"I'm just enjoying the quiet" I smiled softly at the guys concern "I'll be careful" I continued after taking a small swig of my drink.

He nodded in response before shuffling away, the floorboards creaking as he sat down on them. I twisted around to face him, he was sitting idly on the floor, staring right back at me. His eyes were truly amazing.

"Can i have some of that?" He asked politely indicating to myvodka. I passed it to him as he began a conversation.

"Whats your name?" He asked

"Gabriella, you?" I replied, brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

"Troy, how old are you?" He queried

"19" I replied quickly but instantly regretting it. Why had i just told him im 19? Im only 16!

"Im 21, you shoudln't be drinking alcohol" He told me

"So?" I shrugged un-bothered.

"So...I'm not giving you your vodka back. I'm being responsible" He smiled cheekily, pointing to himself like he was the most important person in the world.

I stood up, seeing a challenge. In one swift motion i walked over to him. "Give me my Vodka back"

I stood there, my hand out awaiting the bottle. However, i didn't recieve it. Instead, the guy on the floor grasped my hand and pulled me down onto his lap. I struggled to get off as he said "Your very pretty" He leant froward trying to kiss me. I yelped as his hand stroked the back of my neck. "Hang on!" It had been such a long time since anyone had ever touched me like that it had caught me of guard. However, i felt myself turn around on his waist so i was practically straddling him. The drink was definetly talking now.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, our noses bumping as he tried to capture my lips in a kiss. "Just one little kiss" He begged, closing his eyes. And then i kissed him. I had never felt anything like it. His lips were soft and gentle. I had never put the moves on a guy before, normally i just suffered them shoving their tongue down my throat. I cupped his cheek and planted small kisses on the pouty defencless bottom lip of his. I bit it gently, causing his eyes to snap open and then he kissed back fiercely.

After awhile we came back up for air "I could die from your kisses" Troy said breathlessly. He is wierd.

"Maybe, your better off dead then?" I replied as we kissed again. I didn't even mind when our tongues got involved. Normally its really rank - Like the guys trying to perform a spin cycle in my mouth. But this guy...He just stroked the tip of his tongue along mine as one of his hands crept up to tilt my head back...

"Gabi! There you are!I have been looking for you, for ages!"

I took my mouth away from the guy i was straddling long enough to say "Huh?" at Taylor who was standing at the door, her hands resting on her hips with attitude.

"We're going, Kelly can't hold her drink and just threw up" Taylor said and then realised that i was wrapped around someone.

The blue eyed guy seemed in no hurry to let me go however. His hand tightened around my hip as i tried to disentangle myself, while Taylor stood there smirking.

"Let me up!" I hissed, he blinked a few times before releasing his death grip.

"Whos your friend?" Taylor wondered, edging towards the door in case the boy made any sudden moves. Like he was just going to jump her bones or something.

"Nobody" I muttered, running my hand over my clothes to straighten them.

"I'm Troy" he supplied "How do you know Gabriella?"

"I'm her bestfriend, Taylor" Taylor supplied. "Sorry to pull her away from your 'activites' but we really do need to go"

I smiled one last time at Troy before i grabbed Taylors hand and left the party hurriedly, just wanting to rid myself of that awkward moment.

I'm not to clear on what happened after that, except that after taking Kelly home we went to a different house party. But right now i was curled up on the doormat to my house with my keys still in my hand, which really made no sense at all. It was a superhuman effort to lift my wrist so i could squint at my watch (It was just past two thirty). I groaned knowing i had to get up the stairs and to my bedroom.

It took my around 30 minutes to get the energy to put my key in the lock, open the door and crawl upstairs into my bedroom - Not bothering to change my clothes before landing face first on my made bed.

* * *

**I have already done chapter two so that should be posted soon. Pleaaase review. Sorry its short. **

**A/N: This about the 'College Parents' if anyone reads that. I'm actually really upset cause hardly anyone has reviewed but yet no one can tell me why they didnt like it or didn't enjoy it enough to review? **

**- Sarah **

**LY.../X**


	2. iPod Swap

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes, also, this is a repost of a story i began to write Lets Get Lost but i changed it quite a bit. **

It was 1:30pm the next day before i even dreamt of getting up. I knew my father and sister had been in earlier but i refused to wake up because of 2 reasons, one - I had a huge hangover and i knew my dad would not be happy. Two - I was just too tired.

Now though, i was feeling a bit better and less head-achey so i decided to face the day.

After a quick shower, i got changed into some skinny jeans with white vest top and a beige half jacket. I sorted my hair and applied my makeup before stepping gingerly down the stairs, readying myself for what was to come as soon as i stepped through into the kitchen.

Gathering my strength i walked into the kitchen, spotting my sister sitting at the island on a stool and my dad washing up in the sink. When i entered they both turned to look at me. I stood there, showing no signs of emotion, waiting for the blast.

"Where we you last night?" My dad asked surprisingly calmly.

"The party remember"

"Liar, let's try a different question; why weren't you home by curfew?"

"I lost track of time?" I tried.

"I don't want to hear this Gabriella, your lieing to me" He said angrily. "I'll sort out your punishment later, but now your up we can finally go grocery shopping because the cupboards are looking rather bare."

"Come on Gabs it will be fun!" Elisa cried out

"Whatever" I shrugged. "Let's go then but i'm driving my car"

* * *

15 minutes later, i found myself sitting in the drivers seat of my car, my dad riding in the passenger seat and my sister riding in the back. My dad was not really talking to me which did admittedly kind of bother me. Ok, i shouldn't have broken my curfew and lied about where i was going but i am just a normal teenager who wants to have fun and not act like the woman of the household - Being left with jobs a normal teenager just wouldn't do.

I tapped the steering wheel lightly at a song that was playing on the radio at that time, trying to break the thick silence that was resting upon the car. I sighed before speaking "Are you just gunna stop speaking to me dad?"

"That was the plan" He replied

"Dad..." I began

"No Gabriella, i give you your responsiblity and respect that you wanted, but yet you repay me by getting drunk at some party, breaking curfew and lieing about where you have been" He said sternly.

"I'm sorry that i wanted to have some fun. All i do is school work and make sure the house is clean, prepare every meal oh and lets not forget do _every_ single house chore. Im more of an old lady then a 16 year old" I said, annoyance evident in my voice as i pulled up into the supermarket carpark. Without a single word, i exited the car and walked into the supermarket, leaving my father and sister behind but yet, waiting for them to catch up.

As far as grocery shopping goes, this sucked. Normally, it would be ok because i would chat with my dad while Elisa would run off and grab somethings we needed. This time however, it was more of a mad dash - Get in, get the stuff and get the hell out, because lets face it, the tension was un-bearable. Thankfully, after we had stocked up on the numerous necessities - such as food, toileteries, drink (Non-alcoholic apparently) and the like we were ready to go...Well, that was till i opened my big mouth at the checkouts.

"Dad by the way i still need my allowance" Apparently, that was totally the wrong thing to say. I didn't see why to be honest, it was a fair comment. My dad always gave me a decent allowance to last me a month because of my help around the house, but last months fund was running extremely low AKA i had around 5 dollars to my name.

"I don't think you really deserve it" He said as he handed over his credit card to the checkout lady.

"What? Don't take my allowance away becuase of last night, i have done all my chores this month" I said sternly.

"I don't care"

"Yeah, thats the problem" I mumbled, before placing my car keys in his hand and whipping around, walking out of the store without a second thought. I didn't bother looking back as i heard my father calling me, instead i pulled out my iPod and plugged in the ear buds, turning the music on while walking to the nearby mall.

I sat in McDonalds playing with the small portion of fries sitting in front of me - Eating one now and again before reaching for my drink. I glanced out of a nearby window at the people walking past, busy or just enjoying their time.

I felt my mind wander back to the guy from last night. He had been truly incredible. Everything about him seemed...perfect; his kisses, his smile, his eyes and even his name...I felt slightly bad however, that i had lied about my age to him. I had said i was 19 to impress him because if he knew i was really 16 he wouldn't have given me a second glance. Anyway, it wasn't like i was ever going to see him again.

However, no sooner had i thought this - As if by fate a voice said "Is this seat taken?" I looked up from my now cold fries to lock eyes with a pair of sparkling blue ones. I was in shock more then anything because standing infront of me smiling softly was Troy - The guy from last night.

I couldn't believe it. Why was he here? Why did he remember me? We were never meant to see each other again after last night but now he was standing in front of me expectantly.

"Umm...Urghhh" I began, trying to form some sort of sentence. Although my attempts were unsuccesful.

He chuckled, before sitting down on the chair opposite me. For how drunk he seemed last night, he looked really good. He was wearing a wifebeater under a checkered unbuttoned shirt with some jeans and checkered Vans. He looked soo sexy.

"Hi" He said simply.

"Hi" I managed to reply.

"Gabriella Yeah?" He asked, as if to clarify he had the right girl and not a stranger who looked similar.

I nodded, brushing some hair from my face shyly.

"You do remember me right? From last night?" He said

"Yeah" I blushed "Sorry about practically running out of there"

"No worries, so do you want another drink or some more fries or something?" Troy offered "Because i'm proper hungry"

I giggled "No im good"

"Come on! I'm paying...humour me ok?" He smiled.

I nodded "I'll just have another drink" I said before Troy walked away.

* * *

"Heres your drink" Troy said as he sat down opposite me once again, placing a tray onto the table which had 2 drinks, one burger and some fries on it.

"Thankyou" I replied, taking the drink and sipping it through the straw.

"So, why did you run away from me last night?" Troy asked as he grabbed a few fries and began to eat them.

"I had to go?" I replied sheepishly, finding my voice. "And it was feeling pretty awkward"

"It didn't feel awkward to me. We kissed and it was amazing" Troy replied. He looked soo relaxed and confident - like this conversation was coming naturally to him, compared to me who was freaking out. I hade _never_ expected to see him again.

"Well, it was awkward for me because i never normally go around kissing random guys at parties" I said.

"Understood, well i dont go around kissing random girls"

"Good to know" I said as my phone began to ring. I pulled it out looking at the caller I.D - Riley. Riley was one of my most treasured guy friends who always had my back whenever i needed him. I had known him longer then any other friend of mine so there was a special bond between us.

"I need to get this, is that ok?" I asked Troy. He nodded looking entrigued as he began to munch on his burger.

I pressed the answer call button and held my phone to my ear.

"Hey Riley" I said

"Gabster! I have just been speaking to Taylor, now wanna tell me about this guy you were kissing at that house party last night?" Riley babbled in a hurry.

I blushed before answering "Its no big deal"

"Of course it is!! Gabriella, you havent been with a guy in 6 months now all the sudden your making out with one at a random party"

"Riley, can we talk later? Please."

"Fine. But i want details. Love you Gabs"

"Love you too" I said before hanging up. I looked up at Troy who had nearly finished his food and was staring at me.

"Boyfriend?" He asked causing me to scoff and start laughing like a near maniac.

"Riley? Noo...Riley is just a really good friend of mine." I answered, bringing myself back down off my laughing cloud. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, single." Troy said before glancing at something on the table beside me. My iPod. "What sort of music you into?"

"Umm Anything really, but more orientated around R&B, hip hop, pop, Ballards...You?"

"More of a rock person to be honest but i like R&B and hip hop alot too. Hey, wanna swap?"

"Swap?" I asked confusedly, watching as he pulled out his iPod and passed it over to me before grabbing mine and turning it on, scrolling through the playlists.

"I'll let you have it for a week. You take mine - Don't worry i do this all the time with my friends" Troy told me.

"Are you sure this isn't just some ellaborate plan to stick me with your broken iPod?" I asked, one eyebrow raised enquisetively.

"You have trust issues" Troy laughed "Look, it will be fine. You give me your phone number and then we can arrange to meet next week to swap back. Simple."

I had to admit, this plan did seem a bit on the wierd side but i couldn't really say no. "Is this just some plan to get my phone number or something, because you know, you could just ask?"

Troy seemed to chuckle even more at that before he turned serious, leaning over the table to look at me properly. "It was really just a plan for me to see you again, the phone number is just a bonus" He whispered sexily. I gulped before taking out a pen and writing my mobile number on a napkin and handing it to him.

"I'll be expecting my iPod in one piece" I remarked. Shifting his iPod from one hand to another as i took a napkin with his number on it, reminding myself to programme that into my phone later.

"Wait, so remind me how old are you again?" Troy asked.

I froze. How old did i say i was? "Nineteen?" I said, more of a question then a strict answer.

"Cool, i just turned twenty one" Troy said.

"Right, well i better go" I said, standing up, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but in his presence for fear of telling more lies. "See you around Troy, Call me and take care of my iPod" and with that, i left.

* * *

I walked home, listening to Troy's iPod. It surprised me how much you could tell about a person by their songs. All those songs - the ones he listened to when he was sad and the ones his listened to that reminded him of girls - that he played again and again; they were the soundtrack to his heart. And then there were songs he played that were fast and frantic so he'd crank up the volume and bounce around to. Song's let you see into someones soul.

Of course, through all of this i couldn't keep my mind of Troy himself. There was just something about him...something enticing that made me want to lie so he could even consider me as anything other then just a girl. I really didn't understand what i was thinking when i told him i was 19. I really didn't. But it was too late...I couldn't take that one lie back.

I stepped through my front door, pulling the key out of the lock before shutting it. I threw my key down on a nearby table and pulled the earphones from my ears. I sighed, kicking my shoes off before entering the living room where i noticed my sister was sitting, watching _The Cheetah Girls 2 _while my dad was reading a book of some kind, looking up when he realised my presence.

"Go to your room" Was all he said.

I shrugged indifferently before replying "With Pleasure" And walking out of the living room and up the stairs to my room, landing for the second time in 24 hours on my bed, face first.

* * *

**What you think? Hope you like it? **

**Second chapter for this today...im really getting into it because its a completely different story to what i normally write because i get to write the characters, not too young but not too old so i can make them do all sorts of wierd randum things. **

**Lool, i actually traded my pink iPod with my boyfriends green ipod for a week and he actually ended up breaking it :P ...He still owes me a new one!! Anyway, it turns out we like the same kind of music...Except he nearly went crazy with all the HSM, HSM2, VANESSA HUDGENS, ASHLEY TISDALE, HAIRSPRAY, CHEETAH GIRLS songs i had on there ;) **

**Bless him. **

**Anyway, review!! **

**Lmao. **

**- Sarah **


	3. Grindin'

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes, also, this is a repost of a story i began to write Lets Get Lost but i changed it quite a bit. **

East High school was one of those high schools that were incredibly sport orientated and spirited. It was also very cliche, with your using of cliques. The popular crowd, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the geeks, the skaters, the drama geeks and the in-betweeners plus more.

Which clique did i belong to?

The in-betweeners apparently.

If you broke me down, i would never fit into one single clique because one part of me was a geek, one was into sport, one was popular and one was even into drama...i was very muddled so I chose to stay in-between with my friends. I stuck to my group and i was happy. It sounds geekish but school was actually the high light of my day.

I walked into school with my two bestfriends - Riley and Taylor on Friday, greeting everyone as we walked past.

"Gabi did you do the english assignment, Darbus set?" Riley asked, ranning a hand through his jet black hair, looking slightly frazzled.

"Yeah" I said "I'm guessing you didn't"

"No..." He replied sheepishly.

"Just as i thought, thats why i wrote yours for you" I smirked, reaching into my bag and pulling out a folder before handing it to Riley who looked like all of his birthdays had come at once.

"I OWE YOU SOOO BADLY!" He said, stopping to hug me. I giggled as i watched Riley walk off to greet a few of his friends.

"Your to good to him" Taylor commented smiling. "He should have done it himself"

"Yeah i know but he is just soo predictable Tay, he would have done the same for me"

"True. So, it's nearly been a week..." Taylor said, raising an eyebrow at me. I felt myself blush.

It had been almost a week since Troy's and mines iPod swap and Troy hadnt been in touch at all. I had told Taylor and Riley about Troy and what happened at the party along with what had happened the very next day leaving out the part where i had told Troy i was 3 years older then i actually was. They would not have understood why i had done it and would have most probably of told me seeing Troy again would be a bad idea. Althought they didn't care that he was indeed older. But to be honest, i was dieing to see him - I hadn't stopped thinking about him since that saturday and had listened to every song on his iPod multiple times.

I had also deciding that for now, it wouldn't hurt me keeping my age at 19 - I practicially might as well have been 19 with the way i have to act so a little lieing wasn't going to hurt. Plus, i would control it so everything would be ok.

"Tay don't start"

"Are you even going to call him, because the way you have been clutching his iPod , i would have thought you didn't want to give it back" Taylor smirked at her own joke.

"Your funny, really you are." I said sarcastically as we approached my locker, reeling in the combination before unlocking the locker and allowing it to spring open.

"I wasn't joking. But maybe, you should ring him."

"Yeah and seem desperate"

"No because all he knows is, you want your iPod back" Taylor pointed out.

"Yeah but, it's pobably best that if he hasn't rung today i'll ring tomorrow" I said

"Ok" Taylor shrugged as i closed my locker and we continued our trek down the halls of East High.

* * *

I tapped my pen lightly against my notebook as i listened to the teacher at the front of the class drabble on about something or other. It was beyond boring and i just couldn't focus. Instead, i found myself once again thinking about Troy. When would he ring? Would he even bother? Did he just throw my iPod in a ditch somewhere because he didn't want to face me and then went out and bought a new iPod?

I was becoming paranoid.

I jumped slightly as i felt something vibrating on my leg...It was my phone. Silently i thanked Taylors genius suggestion to put that on vibrate this morning in case Troy rang. Quietly - To remain un-detected i pulled out my phone and looked down at it, reading the caller I.D - Troy.

I raised my hand quickly for it to be acknowledged by the teacher. "Yes Miss Montez?"

"Can i use the bathroom please?"

"Ok" He sighed.

I jumped up, sharing a fleeting glance with Taylor as i left. Answering the call when i was succesfully out of the class. "Hey"

"Gabriella? Its Troy. We need to meet don't we?" Troys voice filled my ears as i walked into the empty girls bathroom.

"Hows my iPod? Still in one piece?" I asked

"Yeah...about that, does it usually do that thing where it freezes, or does that just happen to me?" Troy wondered as i felt my blood pressure begin to rise slightly.

"I knew this was a bad idea" I groaned

"Gabi, Gabriella, i'm joking. Your iPods fine" Troy chuckled down the phone.

"I knew that" I huffed "I was laughing on the inside...kind of"

"Well do you want to meet tonight? for the swap?"

I sighed "I'm meant to be going to a house party"

"ah do i need to worried?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean last time you went to a house party you ended making out with this rather good looking guy..."

I giggled, my heart beating rapidly. "Why don't you come, then you can warn all those good looking guys off me?"

"Now that sounds like a plan. Where is it? and can i bring friends?"

"Its in west Alberqueqe, but i'll text you the details and yeah bring friends" I replied into the phone.

"So what time are you gunna be there?"

"Eight. so see you then?"

"Defiently, bye Gabriella" and with that the line went dead.

Tonight was going to be interesting because now i had to make sure my friends didn't find out i had lied about my age, act cool around Troy and somehow get off my grounding.

* * *

It had taken alot of work. Alot of grovelling, alot of promises i would never keep and alot of crying on my part - Just so my dad would allow me out tonight. He was very reluctant at first but i wore him down saying "I will be on my best behaviour and that i would not touch any alcohol"

Complete Rubbish.

Anyway, it had worked and i was allowed to go. So here i was standing in front of my many clothes in nothing but a bra and panties set try to figure out what i could wear.

If Troy was bringing friends i _needed_ to look quite old - older then 19 if i could manage it, but it was proving to be quite hard.

After alot of deciding i found myself standing infront of my full length mirror, looking contently at my reflection. I was wearing a black lace bandeau mini dress with some short white shorts and some wedges. I had to admit, i looked older then 16, that was for sure.

I smiled, fixing a strand of hair back into its correct place before grabbing my clutch purse (Checking it had Troys iPod) and walking downstairs.

"Dad, Taylor and Riley will be here in a minute so im going to go out and wait for them" I called out.

"Ok back by 11, i'm trusting you Gabriella" I heard him call back.

I shook my head slowly, before stepping out of the house into the slightly cold night air, instantly wishing i had pulled on a half coat or shrug to try and get me that slightly bit warmer.

I waited for a good 10 minutes before i saw Rileys car pull up to the curb. Riley was never one for drinking so therefore, when he came out always drove us.

"About time" I murmured as i got in, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

I walked into the crowded houseparty with Taylor and Riley, looking around axiously for Troy. I was dieing to see him, it felt like it had been ages since i had seen him last even though in reality it had only been around a week.

I spotted him instantly, stadning cooly prompt up against a wall, beer in hand talking to a blonde haired girl and a fuzzy haired afro guy. When he spotted me from across the room he raised his hand in a wave like manner while smiling, like he waspleased to see me. Or just pleased to get his iPod back.

"Hey, I was just about to give up on you" He said directly to me before signalling to the girl and guy either side of him. "This is Chad my bestfriend.." He said nodding towards the afro guy. "And this is Sharpay" He said now nodding to the blonde who seemed none to happy to see me. I don't know why but hey, can't be liked by everyone. "Guys, this is Gabriella"

"Hey Gabriella" Chad said

"Yeah, hey" Sharpay said.

"Hey, um this is Taylor and Riley, my bestfriends" I replied glancing at Taylor and Riley in turn. They both smiled at Troy, Chad and Sharpay.

"Hey nice to meet you" Troy said to my two friends. before looking back at me as Taylor spoke.

"Gabi, we are gunna go get a drink"

"Oh ok, ill catch up with you later" I replied as Riley hugged me whispering in my ear "Be careful yeah?"

I nodded as he pulled away. He smiled softly at me before walking away, leaving me on my own with Troy and the two friends with him.

"Well, Sharpay and I are gunna go get a drink too.." Chad began seeing the silence forming.

"But i wanna..." Sharpay began obviously reluctant to leave. However, Chad seemed not to take no for an answer so resulted in resting his hand on her lower back and gently pushing her away from Troy and I.

I giggled, suddenly beginning to feel kind of nervous.

"Drink?" Troy wondered.

"Umm...sure, just one, mind" I said, blushing slightly as Troy linked his hand through mine - Our fingers entwining gently as he led me through the throng of people to the drinks area.

After grabbing a drink each, Troy (still holding my hand firmly) led us back to our previous spot.

* * *

It was wierd talking to Troy, but yet comfortable too. If that makes sense?

It was like i had to keep checking myself and reminding myself i was talking to a 21 year old, but yet he was fun and comfortable to talk to, happy to get me a drink and do anything for me at my slightest ask. I was now on my 3rd drink.

We talked about loads of stuff - Music, family, friends...well that was before he randomly took my hand once again. "Come dance with me" Was all he had to say as Drew Sidora- 'Till the dawn began to play.

_Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh _

_Ohhhhhhh  
Oh no no no _

_Out on the weekend  
Out on the weekend  
Out on the weekend  
Out on the weekend _

I smiled as we began to dance, beginning quite awkwardly. We sort of just danced on the spot, gradually getting closer to each other. I felt a buzz from the three drinks i had, had flowing through me - giving me a surge of confidence.

_Let them in, get the lights, let party begin  
Mix a little love, get the mood jumpin  
From New York to Miami by ten  
I think I'm ready to go  
High, every time that we hit up our spot  
See everyone in line, and they payin a lot  
'Cept their payin for the night  
cuz the drinks are fixed  
But the music is free _

I pressed my body into Troy's, a smirk forming on my lips as his body reacted in surprise more then anything. After he had recovered one of his hands found their way to my waist, resting on my lower back holding me close, as the other trailed up my back sensually. Our bodies moving in rhythm to the music, getting lost in the loud beat. We both seemed completely at ease now and just getting into our moves.

_You want it, you got it  
You need it, but you know you gotta have it boy  
The music is freein'  
(Out on the weekend, Out on the weekend, weekend) _

I moved even closer to Troy, captivated by his blue eyes that seemed unable to look anywhere else except on me. I smiled at him, watching him smile back as both of his hands planted themselves onto my waist, stroking it as we continued to move. He danced differently to other guys...it was sensual and smooth. Other guys would have just pushed up against you, entrapping you.

_This is for the girls comin' from NYC  
I'm feelin' you like yous family  
And everybody down from LA to BC  
Rockin' to the same old CDs  
This is for the kids in the clubs and the street  
Talkin' bout you work three deity  
Get on the dance floor where the music is free _

I ran my hand through my hair, in disbelief of what i was doing. I would have never normally of danced with a guy like this after only three drinks. Just goes to show you though right? I must have had growing feelings for him.

_Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
Gone until the dawn's gone with me  
Where the music is free  
Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
(Out on the weekend, on the weekend, weekend)_

Now all my ladies,  
Move it to the front,  
show 'em what you got

Troy smiled down at me, running his hands up and down my sides as he moved even closer. I grinded up against him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oh, Oh ooh  
Oh, Oh ooh  
Oh, Oh ooh, ooh, ooh

Fellas?  
Oh, like that  
(scratched:  
All my ladies, A-A-All my ladies-Oh... ah  
All my ladies, A-A-All my ladies-Oh... ah  
Oh...

Oh, Oh (x4)

I watched Troy gulp as my grinding got harder. "Wan...wanna go get umm another drink?" He stuttered in my ear.

I giggled while nodding. Troy reached down and clasped one of his hands with mine before leading me to get another drink.

My dad was going to kill me.

* * *

**What you think? I put alot of work into this chapter so i hope you like. **

**REVIEW**

**- Sarah **

**R.I.P - Josh, 6 years yesterday you were taken away from us. You were a little ray of sunshine. I miss you. xxx **


	4. iPod Swap Back

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

Troy led me out of the house and into the cold nights air...even the blast of it couldn't sober me up. I must have been drunk. It was the only explanation for why my hands were running all of Troy's strong, chizzled body, stroking his face and tangling in his messy hair. I wasn't the only one though - he lowered his head to make it easier for me and his arms snaked round my waist, holding me, hugging me and it felt amazing. It felt even better when i wrapped my arms around his neck so not even the fierce breeze that was tugging at my hair could come between us.

"I was only meant to be having one drink tonight; its your fault. You got me drunk..." I mumbled, my face burrowed in the crook of his neck, which was toasty and soft and my new favourite place in the world. When i kissed him there, he kind of giggled but tried to turn it into a manly cough.

"You shouldn't have drunk alcohol all together; But i won't tell if you won't" Troy chuckled.

When he kissed me, it felt like he meant it. His lips...it's hard to describe this stuff; but in one word? breathtaking - Literally. It was strange how his mouth moving on mine could make me feel hot and cold and light and dark. His arms cradled me to him: one hand stroking my hip, the other cupping the back of my head were the only things stopping me from floating away.

"Do you want to come back to mine?" He whispered in the wafer thin gap between our mouths when we remembered we had to breath.

His hands were in places that there had never been hands before, so i knew he wasn't talking about coffee before walking me home. I noticed Troy was looking at me expectantly. "Back to yours?" I repeated breathlessly, gulping. "Could be tricky. Maybe you should kiss me again?"

"Maybe i should" He agreed smiling, leaning down for another kiss when...

"Troy! i broke a heel i need you to call me a cab" Came a shrill, loud voice. We dis-attached our lips to look over at the voice to see Sharpay and Chad standing a few feet away.

"And Chad cant do that why?" Troy asked

"Because, Chad broke his cell and you promised you would go home when i did tonight" Sharpay smirked at me. "Should she have been drinking Troy...she looks like she is barely even 18"

"I'm 19 thanks very much" I said firmly, feeling quite insulted. I had taken alot of time putting my outfit together.

"Yeah whatever. So come on Troy you can speak to your little friend another day" Sharpay sniped.

Troy turned to me, sighing, his eyes full of sadness and disappointment. "I have to go, im really sorry Gabriella. Will you be ok getting home? i could get the cab to drop you off?"

I shook my head frantically. "No its ok. I'll find my friends again. Bye Troy"

"Bye Brie" He said, planting a soft kiss on my lips before walking away.

I sighed watching Troy, Sharpay and Chad disappear down the street before i walked back into the raging house party that was still going. I soon found Riley and Taylor in the crowd.

"Taylor, i need to stay at yours tonight. pleaasee" I slurred, the alcohol kicking in again.

"Gabs are you drunk? Did Troy get you drunk?" Riley asked, steadying me.

I shook me head "I got myself drunk but i need somewhere to stay otherwise im in deep trouble with my dad. RIng him and tell him. Pleaaaaseee Tay" I responded slowly.

"Urgh Gabi, i can't really say no when your in this state." Taylor rolled her eyes and pulling out her phone, dialing.

* * *

The next day i pulled my house key out of the lock to my front door after opening it - Still wearing the clothes from last night as i had no other to change into at Taylors. I entered tiredly, the reminants of my hangover still showing. It wasn't as bad as this morning when i had woken up feeling like a jumbo jet was landing on my head because now after lots of coffee from Taylor it just felt like a helicopter instead. None the less, it wasn't the nicest thing in the world and i knew it was going to be hard hiding it from my father. I entered the living room, plastering a smile to my face.

I noticed my father was vacuuming and my little sister was playing with some of dolls or whatever. I winced at the sound and loudness coming from the vacuum - Just what i needed.

Suddenly, the noise stopped and i found my father looking at me. "Hello Gabriella"

"Hey dad...Is it spring cleaning or something?"

"No Gabriella, i just thought the house could do with a tidy. Have a good night last night?"

"Yeah, sorry i didn't ring you last night but i was too engrossed in the movie i was watching round Taylors after the party."

"Its ok, i understand. I hear from Taylor you didn't drink last night. I'm proud of you. Soo..." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out some money. "Your allowance"

I smiled, half heartedly - I was happy, don't get me wrong but i felt guilty for lying. "Thanks dad" I said accepting the money then hugging my father before pulling away. "Well, i'm going to go have a shower..." I said walking away from my father as fast as i could.

I entered my room, slipping my heels off before sitting on my bed and opening clutch purse and emptying it. I pulled out my cell, money, make-up etc but gasped slightly when i noticed none other then Troys' iPod resting at the bottom of it. I pulled it out - I hadn't given it to him? Who could be surprised really, i had spent practically the whole night either dancing or getting off with him. Not really leaving time to remember electrical goods. I smiled secretly knowing this meant only one thing - I needed to see him again.

Excellent!!

Deciding i would have to get in touch with Troy later i put his iPod down before going to the bathroom and stripping off my dress and stepping into the warm shower.

* * *

Later that day, around 7:00pm i found myself walking downstairs dressed in some casual white shorts and light yellow tie bow hoodie. I walked into the living room walking straight over to the sofa and landing on to it, next to Elisa. "Hey Gabi"

"Hey Lisa. Watcha doing?" I asked.

"Dad and I are planning to watch some DVD's and order in food" Elisa smiled. "You wanna join us?"

I smiled at her sweet little naiive face - Full of hope. I nodded "Why not?"

"I'll go tell dad!" Elisa exclaimed jumping up and running into the kitchen. I sighed, stretching my tanned legs out infront of me. I was definetly feeling better then this morning - My headache almost gone.

"So your joining us Gabi?" My father said entering the living room with Elisa.

"Ummmm Yeah...i guess so?" I replied as Elisa took a seat next to me and my father took a seat in one of the other spare chairs.

Soon, i found myself sitting with Elisa and my father, eating takeout and watching Elisas' DVD choice _The Cheetah Girls 2. _I jumped however when i felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Sorry" I apologized to my father and Elisa who were looking over at me before answering without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey" I said into the phone.

"Gabriella? you still have my iPod." Came Troys voice. I swear i nearly fell off the sofa. I could practically see the smile on his face at his words and could imagine how sexy he must be looking.

"Ah yeah.. you kinda didn't give me a chance to give it back before" I said as queitly as i could.

"Yeah sorry about that. But look i can't meet up tonight but tomorrow? Maybe i could come to yours and..."

Come round _where? _"No!" I hissed suddenly, noticing my dads face turn in confusement as to who i was talking to. "No i'll meet you somewhere"

"Ok well, i'll text you the details of where i live?" Troy said "I'll see you tomorrow Brie"

"Yeah, see you" I replied hanging up.

"Who was that?" My father asked immedietly.

"No one" I replied.

"Your lieing. From here it sounded like a boy"

I stood up "Well i will tell Taylor that next time. You think she has a man voice. Nice looking out Dad" I smirked and walked towards the living room door.

"Arent you going to stay and watch the rest with us Gabi? Its my favourite part soon?" Elisa asked.

I shook my head "I'm tired. But i'll make it up to you some other time Lisa" I said using her nickname before leaving the room and running upstairs. As i landed on my bed i secretly thanked god it was Sunday tomorrow and was in no danger of having to make up an excuse as to why i couldn't meet in the day. Because if it was a Monday for instance i couldn't tell him i was at school... damn these lies are getting out of control.

* * *

The next day i found myself stepping out of my house, pulling my sunglasses over my eyes to sheild them before glancing down at myself and making sure i looked ok. I was wearing some white roll up shorts that came just above my knees with beige, satin trim top and some matching flower print pumps. I opened my white charm chain bag, checking i had what i needed in it - Cell Phone, purse, Makeup and of course Troy's iPod.

Within 15 minutes i found myself outside Troys apartement which he apparently shared with Sharpay and Chad. I knocked on the door, my hands feeling kind of sweaty and nervous. I was actually at _his_ place.

I heard feet thundering towards the door followed by swearing that was so fluent and grphic i was shocked. The door opened and none other then Sharpay stood behind it in nothing but a large t-shirt. She gave me a sort of disapproving and quizzical look before speaking "Yeah?"

I was planning on taking my sunglasses off but i thought better of it. If i had she would have seen the falter in my eyes and that would have of meant to her she would have won. "Is Troy in?"

She stared at me dumbly before rolling her eyes and reluctantly stepping aside. "Come in and be quiet, everyone has a huge hangover and your banging on the door didn't help. Hence the bad language" Sharpay growled angrily. I followed her through to the living room doing my best to keep quiet.

"Stay here, i'll go see if he is up. Make a noise and i'll kick your skinny ass out onto the street" She snapped at me before walking away.

Nasty much?

I sighed not even daring to move, except for reaching up and pushing my sunglasses onto the top of my head. A few minutes later Sharpay returned, standing in front of me and eyeing me up and down once again. "What do you need him for?"

"I have his iPod...Look, if you want you could just give it to him and get mine" I said

Sharpay scoffed "Do i look like your servant...You really are naiive"

I just stared at her "Fine. So where is his room?"

"Down the hall to the left and be careful he was out last night with us and has a bitch of a hangover." Sharpay said

It was my turn to roll my eyes now before walking past her and down the hall, taking a sharp left and coming face to face with Troy's bedroom door. I knocked on it gently before entering. It was quite a simple room, with light blue walls and a single bed where there was a mass of duvet and human limbs. The bedroom was clean and had a single desk in the corner with a computer on it while the rest of the room was scattered with things to do with basketball...mostly trophies.

"Hey" I heard a mumble come from the bed. I giggled and walked over to it, standing over it to see Troy was laying there, his eyes closed and his chest exposed. I swear my breath caught in my throat at the defined lines.

"Hey" I replied "Heard you had a bit of a crazy night?"

Troy chuckled softly before gently opening his eyes to look at me "Yeah, you look beautiful by the way. I wish i could wake up to you every morning"

"Are you still a bit drunk?" I asked, backing away from his bed slightly.

"Maybe." He smiled, gently sitting up, his hand travelling straight to his head. "Ah" He winced in pain. After a few minutes he took the next step and stood up in front of me.

I swear i could have fainted as he was only in his boxers and i could see his chizzled abs and six pack, his muscles were strong and big. He was like a piece of art work.

"Is it alright if i get a shower?"

"Umm sure. I'm guessing you want me to stick around?"

"No i want you to leave and come back" Troy said smirking

"Ok.." I began towards the door before feeling a hand connect to mine and pull me back.

"Brie, i was kidding. i'll be like 5 minutes. Promise" Troy chuckled letting go of my hand and leaving the room.

True to his word in 5 minutes Troy came back, with just a towel wrapped around him. I turned away while he changed quickly into some shorts and t-shirt before turning back. "So, my iPod?" He asked, walking towards me. I opened my bag and pulled it out, handing it over. Troy held it to his face as if scrutinising for any marks or such.

"I didn't break it" I giggled.

"Never said you did" Troy smiled.

"So wheres mine?" I asked nervously.

"Don't be so worried, its hooked up to my computer because im transferring some of the songs" He said, nodding over to his computer before walking over there himself.

"Come here" He said, beckoning me.

I walked over and looked at the screen, watching the files copy. "I tried to do that" I blurted out "Transfer some stuff across, i mean, but i couldn't work out how to do it"

I felt Troy suddenly stiffen before relaxing as i leaned closer. "You need to download this programme off the internet.I'll show you, you sit down and i'll crouch."

We then spent the next hour ripping songs off his iPod onto mine and talking about music. "So Troy, i have a question. Your a student right and go to college? How did you manage to get such a decent apartement, i heard most are really crap"

"Ahh well Sharpays dad...he has connections at U of A. Hows your apartement though...you go to college?"

"Ummm...Urgh..." I was stuck - How do i explain this??. Fuck!! "Umm...Yeah but i live quite close to Alburqueqe college so i live with my dad and sister still" I covered.

"Ah makes sense." Troy said thankfully not questioning it.

"So Sharpay...whats her story?" I asked

"Sharpay? Ummm nothing much. I have known her since high school. She is into drama and such." Troy shrugged.

"And Chad?"

"He is on a basketball scholarship with me"

"That would explain all these basketball trophies. You must be good" I commented watching Troy blush slightly before shrugging in-differently.

"Im ok. Anyway, he is my bestfriend since forever"

"And Sharpay, is she your girlfriend or something?"

Troy scoffed "Gabriella do you really think that little of me. Kissing you when i have a girlfriend? Im not like that"

I blushed now "Sorry"

"Sharpay and I are just friends, C'mon, we should leave this doing its thing - I'm getting cramp" He got up and stretched, which made all his muscles shift, his T-shirt riding up to show a faint trickle of hair on his belly. I looked down at my tanned legs that were not being covered by my long shorts because i just knew Troy was smiling at me. You know, one of those smiles that made me want to touch the corners of his mouth. "Do you want some coffee or something cause i still have a huge hangover."

I shook my head before standing up silently.

"You have gone all quiet" He teased and laughed when i pouted at him.

"I haven't."

"Yeah you have. Why don't you go sit down over there" He said.

There was nowhere to sit except the bed, but i didn't mind because Troy said "I'll be right back" and left the room.

I watched him go and couldn't help but think about what was going on between us. I didn't know where we stood or what was happening.

I knew deep down my life was changing incredibly and the secrets were getting bigger. But i had control of them.

Right?

* * *

**Ok i have been writing this since like 4:00pm this afternoon and im posting it at 10:30pm. I dno why it has taken so long but i have been trying to get it perfect and i have had ALOT of people talking to me on msn etc so its been hard to focus :P **

**Anyway, its here so (: **

**Other stories will be updated soon. Dont worry!! **

**;) **

**Im really getting into this story lol **

**- Sarah xxxx **

**REVIEW**


	5. The regrets

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

**MORE REVIEWS!!**

-

"So have you?"

"Have i what?" I asked Troy, fidgeting opposite him on the bed, crossing my legs as he layed sprawled out.

"Have a boyfriend?" Troy wondered.

"Troy do you really think that little of me. Kissing you when i have a Boyfriend? Im not like that" I mimicked Troy from earlier causing him to laugh.

"Ok so tell me about you. What do you do at college?" Troy asked, moving closer to me.

Lies are so complicated. You tell one lie. and it makes you tell another lie. And another one. And another one. Until you've got this big tangle of them that you can't even begin to start unravelling.

"Ah..well i have one week left them i'm taking a gap year" I lied. "Maybe if i get a job, i'll go travelling"

"Sounds cool. So why Alburqueqe college? Why not U of A? Why take a gap year now?" Troy asked all at once.

"Alburqueqe college is closer. U of A was too expensive and i missed out on a scholarship. As for the gap year... i just want a year away from learning. Enjoy life a bit" I explained quickly.

"Sounds like a plan" Troy nodded with approval before propping himself up onto his elbows. "So what do you want to do?"

I'd told him so many lies already. I couldn't even begin to remember just how many, so for once he deserved an honest answer. "What do i want to do?" I echoed. "I want to kiss you"

He didn't say anything, just lay there with his eyes close - Leaving me to think i'd blown it or i had done something wrong.

"Go on then" He said with just a hint of a challenge. I crawled up the bed, focusing on his slightly pursed lips like i was climbing up the beanstalk and they were the pot of gold. He was smiling so it made it that much easier to rest a hand on either side of his head and kiss the upturned corners of his mouth.

I kissed him sooo many times - Just tiny little presses of my mouth against his. I didn't really have a clue what i was doing but i didn't care because those hundreds of kisses made my lips tingle. My fingers stroked the arch of his eyebrows and the bridge of his nose and even the plump tender flesh of his earlobes. Why earlobes? i have no idea. But i couldn't keep away from his, gently pinching them between my thumb and forefinger all the time i was kissing him.

I could have stayed like that forever; the sun beating down on us through the single window in his bedroom, warming his skin and making it seem so amazingly tanned. But nothing is forever and my gentle assault made him groan right into my mouth and his hand cupped the back of my head as he rolled me over so he could show me how it was done.

And suddenly i got what the big deal was about kissing. How someone could suck on your bottom lip and make you come completely undone. That someone stroking the hair back from your face could make you swoon and someone sliding his hands underneath your top could make you feel wanted for the first time in your life.

"Is this alright?" He whispered in my ear as he traced figures of eight over my skin and i nodded. He kept asking me that over and over again as we dragged the duvet over us and our clothes fluttered away like feathers on the breeze. Ok so it wasn't that poetic...because it was real. Just that it felt good and the way he looked at me and touched me; like i was precious, like he cared about me, made the decision for me.

Because he just wouldn't stop asking me if all the delicious things he were doing were all right. And "Yes" was the only word i could forced out. It wasn't until he stopped holding me so he could reach the nightstand and i heard the rip and crinkle of the foil wrapper that i really understood what i was committing to. But there wasn't time to analyze the whys and wherefores of losing my virginity in the middle of a sunday afternoon. I had to lose it sometime right?

"Is this OK?" Troy breathed softly against my neck.

I tried to say yes, but i'd forgotten how to form words because i was living in a new reality of the shocking feeling of skin against my skin. Of hands touching me in new places. Of legs pressing against and parting mine.

"Have you done this before?"

I was so hoping he wouldn't ask that because now i had the huge debate. Tell him im a virgin or not. Telling him would mean he thought i was a 19 year old virgin - Embaressement. Not telling him would mean that the chances are he wouldn't know to be gentle and would hurt me.

Would another lie really change my web of lies? But i did want my first time to be some what enjoyable...

Coming to my decision - i decided against lieing. I shook my head slowly. "Would you think it was bad if i told you i havent?"

Troys features changed swiftly. Not in a bad way though. More of a excited, lust filled look to a heart walming, caring look. "No. But this changes things Gabi. You have to be sure"

I nodded, smiling softly before reaching up and pulling Troy down to me so i could kiss him. "I am"

* * *

It hurt. Alot. But it was ok... Troy made sure of that.

He took it slow and steady, following every command and every look i gave him - wether it was one of pain or of instense pleasure. He knew when to slow down or speed up.

To be honest, i really didn't know what i was doing. I just lay there, helping once in awhile, while Troy took the lead - His idea. He made it special and for that i owed him.

Post sex i found myself snuggling into the crook of Troys arm while he ran his fingertips up and down my arm. It was intimate in a way that all the thrusting and grinding wasn't.

"How was it?" Troy asked.

"How was what?" I asked dumbly.

He brushed a strand of stray hair behind my ear and let his hand linger against my cheek. "Was it ok? Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes" I replied simply.

"Yes? Is that it?" Troy asked.

"I don't know what to say. Its kind of a whirlwind - I just came around to get my iPod back and then i ended up losing my virginity. It's kind of crazy"

"Are you having second thoughts?" Troy asked.

Second thoughts? I was having third and fourth thoughts...is it possible to have millionth thoughts?. If there is then that was me. Why? I think it was because i had really only came around to get my iPod back but ended up losing my virginity...it was as if the reality of what i had just done - Just given away was hitting me. I hardly knew Troy - I met him at a house party a week ago - then went around to his apartement and got all bump and grind with him.

I sat up, wrapping a bed sheet of his around me before climbing to my feet and searching for my clothes, noticing Troy looking at me weirdly. "Brie what are you doing?" He asked also sitting up.

"I need to go" I stammered.

"So i guess this means your having second thoughts right?" Troy asked

"Troy i need to go" i replied as i began to pull on my bra, panties and the rest of my clothes. I heard a shuffle which apparently was Troy putting a pair of his boxers on then i saw him stand up and walk over to the door, blocking my only way out. I grabbed my bag and walked over to him. "Troy.."

"Gabriella" He Began "Was it that bad? Do you regret it?"

"Can i just.."

"No you can't not until you talk to me" Troy continued.

"Look Troy...its not so much regretting it - Its the fact that im confused. I hardly know you and i just gave you my virginity" I told him.

"Yeah but i'm glad you did. Damn, Gabriella you must see that you mean alot to me. Like i told you, i don't go around kissing girls and i certainly dont just go jumping into bed with them." Troy said sternly.

I stood there, looking down at my feet - acting as if i was 6 years old. Suddenly, out of nowhere i felt two strong arms wrap around me. "Come here" He whispered, hugging and holding me close.

* * *

It was dark when i woke up in Troys bed. We had spent the rest of the day in there...sleeping and talking about stuff. For a second, i lay there slightly dis-orientated by the dim light coming from Troys computer screen and the weight resting comfortably around my waist. I smiled noticing Troy was beside me, sleeping.

Quickly however, i lurched forward and he clung tighter to me.

"Whats the time?" my hoarse whisper sounded deafening.

"Shhhh, it's late, go back to sleep" He whispered into my ear but i was wriggling in earnest now.

"I have to go!!, he's gonna kill me!"

Troy had mistake me for his very own security blanket because while i was making a superhuman effort to hurl myself out of bed, he was intent on draping me over him. "Look, you might aswell stay till it gets light" He murmured sleepily.

"No Troy, i really have to go. Is it like ten pm late or into the small hours late?"

Troy held his hand infront of his face and read his watch. "Its just gone three."

The sound that came out of my mouth seemed inhuman. Somewhere between a wail and a shriek. "Oh crap!" I exclaimed before jumping out of bed and hurling myself out of his bedroom after grabbing my stuff - secretly thanking that i was wearing all my clothes already. I sped out of the apartement and began down the road, doing a cross between a run and walk - So like a fast walk.

"Gabi..Hold up!" I heard someone yell behind me. I stopped and turned quickly to see Troy behind be, slowing down from his run when he caught up to me. "It's dark, i'll walk with you"

"Ok but we need to go now!" I told him beginning to walk again.

"Ok..so tell me why you just ran out of my apartement like road runner.?" Troy asked.

"I still live with my dad Troy, who has huge curfew rules and i just broke EVERY one" I puffed, picking up even more speed. "Nothing but me missing limb could stop the trouble im about to get in"

"Maybe i could go back to the apartement and grab a knife? Chop off a finger or two?" He said amused.

"Ewww! And stop being so cute" I smiled slightly, having to slow down because my feet were burning. I was late anyway and getting home any quicker would just mean my dad would flip his lid sooner.

"I can't help it, I am cute" he pouted and i couldn't help but giggle because it was all so normal. I felt Troys hand suddenly slide into mine as if it was its proper place. I smiled secretly as we began to slowly pick up the pace.

When my house came into view, i could see all of the lights blazing, which meant i was going to get the all singing, all dancing welcoming committee. My dad, i knew, was going to be angry but i also knew i had to take it. I stopped abruptly causing Troy to stop too.

"Im in soo much trouble" I moaned, causing Troy to squeeze my hand.

"I could come in with you?" He told me "Talk to your dad..."

"Yeah and what would you say Troy? Sorry, Gabriella is so late home but i was busy deflowering her and then we fell asleep." I suggested "Nice thought but i don't think thats going to work."

"You should remind him your nineteen, you know, old enough to make your own decisions" Troy reminded me.

I nodded gravely and made a mental note to do that 3 years from now when i actually was nineteen when the arguement could actually carry some weight.

"Oh this is for you" He said, pulling my iPod from his basketball shorts and handing me it. "I remembered to pick it up"

"Thanks" I smiled sincerely "Look, you can call me if you want. You have my cell number right?"

"Yeah" He nodded as he tucked his hand into the waist band of my long shorts and pulled me into a embarace, kissing me hard.

When we pulled away i said "I really, really have to go." I reminded him.

He ran a finger down my cheek "I know, but i'll see you again yeah?"

"Yeah, i hope so and sorry for freaking out earlier. Thankyou for everything"

Troy leant down and gave me another kiss before whispering in my ear. "Your welcome"

Then he turned away and began to slowly jog back the way we had came. I guess he really was athletic.

* * *

I walked forward towards my house and opened the lock to the door with my key, the door quietly swinging open. I entered the living room to see my dad sitting in a chair, staring resolutely at the ground. I just stood there, unsure what to say to him - My mouth even opened and closed a few times in attempt of forcing some sound to come out - But with no avail.

"Don't say a word Gabriella." He told me as i suddenly found my voice.

I found a need to explain however "I went round to a friends house and i fell asleep."

"Oh and would this be the same friend who was mauling you outside this house?" He asked

_Crap! He saw that!_

"It was just a friend" I told him "Im sorry dad, you didn't need to wait up for me"

"No, i suppose i didn't. But i wanted to be awake in case the police phone to say they found my 16 year old daughter dead in a ditch"

"Dad, i'm not dead. I'm fine.."

"Well i didn't know that did i?" He snapped.

"You didn't call! You didn't care anyway, i had my phone on me all the time. Obviously you didn't try hard enough to find out where you daughter was did you?" I snapped back just as hard.

"I lost you number" He said slowly.

"Oh great. Nice to see you care enough to keep my number. Don't start going on at me dad when you didn't try to get in contact. Hell, you could have rang Taylor or Riley and they could have given you the number. You know, like any other parent would do" I said angrily. "It seems to me you wanted me to come home late...because you could have found other ways of contacting me"

"Don't be ridiculous I do care. But it still doesn't disguise the fact you stayed at a 'friends' house till nearly four in the morning, then i spot you getting mauled by some boy" He argued back before starting on this huge lecture where he tried to figure out my punishment.

It seemed he couldn't think of a suitable punishment as grounding or removal of allowance priveledges never seem to stop me.

"Where were you?"

"Who was that boy?"

"How long have you known him?"

"What on earth were you thinking about when you decided to come home so late? Were you thinking at all? Do you consider anyone besides yourself?" He interrogated me.

I didn't answer any of them, i just stood there. "You won't being seeing him again of course" He said "I forbid it and i forbid you having any friends around here."

"Are you done?" I asked after a while, it sounded rude but i was really upset..

"Your impossible Gabriella. One minute your my kind, trustworthy daughter. The next, your the opposite...I'm disappointed in you" He finished before standing up and going upstairs to bed, leaving me to follow up to my bedroom a few minutes later.

* * *

Troy never called, though. I was beginning to think he really didn't want to see me again as i floated through the next week. Maybe i should have done something different, like not sleep with him so quickly or not act so childish or something..

I walked into East High by myself on Friday, wearing some white crops and a cream diamante vest with cream flats. I sighed as i reached my locker - Reeling in the combination before the lock clicked open and i was allowed to swing the door to reveal the insides of my locker. i stood there for a minute, emptying my tote bag and filling it with the books and stuff i needed.

"Gabriella!! Oh my god!!" I heard Taylor practically scream as she approached me. I hadn't told Taylor, Riley or anyone about the whole losing my virginity thing.

"Whats up Taylor?" I asked, closing my locker and turning to see her face full of colour and smiling happily.

"I just got asked out" She exclaimed

"By who?" I wondered

"David, the captain of the football team! He is sooo hot!" Taylor giggled.

"Congrats Tay" I smiled, hugging her.

"Thanks, anyway, he is taking me out tonight so i was wondering if maybe you could come round mine tonight and help get me ready?" She wondered hopefully.

I sighed once again "Why not, i have nothing better to do"

Taylors face faultered to one of sorrow "Troy still hasn't called?"

I shook my head slowly. "I must have done something wrong Tay"

"You didn't sweetie, look, maybe he was busy or something. I bet he will ring. Hey, wasn't i telling you this time last week. And i was right. Right?" Taylor began to smile again.

I rolled me eyes, hope filling them. "Yeah, i guess"

"No guess about it! We are both too hot to not have a guy. Look at me, DAVID asked me out" She said, i swear she was on such a high that it actually scared me.

"Alright Tay, tone it down just a little bit." I giggled before walking with her to homeroom.

* * *

That night, true to my word i found myself at Taylors. Helping her to get ready for her date before i was to go home and mope around the house. It was quite sad to be honest that on a friday night i had nothing to do but sit in my room.

"Should i wear a dress, or skirt" Taylor asked, holding up two items of clothing a short, check mesh mini and a satin georgette dress.

"Dress definetly." I replied, sitting on her bed. "Skirt is to casual"

"Agreed. Now, should i where flats or heels. Because i don't want to end up taller then David and prevent some lip locking action." She asked now holding up a pair of white flats and pair of white pointed platforms.

"David is quite tall himself Tay, go for...Heels. Flats are too casual" I told her with a decisive nodd.

"Where would i be without you, seriously Gabs" Taylor giggled.

"I have no idea" I smiled at her as i jumped at the feeling on my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked the I.D. _Troy. _

"Who is it?" Taylor asked.

"Him."

"Him as in him...him!" Taylor exclaimed

"Yes!!" I replied flipped my cell open and answering. "Hey?"

"Its Troy" he said before I heard rustling as if he was sitting up.

"Oh hey! How are you?" I asked casually as Taylor came to sit down next to me, while watching my face intently.

"Im good thanks. And you?"

"Im ok thanks"

"So have you missed me?" He asked cheekily.

"I guess" I ventured "So why did you wait a week to call me?"

"I went home"

"Home?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, not like my apartement home. But my parents house home. They live in west Alberqueqe so i went to stay with them for a few days" Troy explained. "I had to pick up something too. Its kind of a surprise though"

"Oh What kind of surprise?" I wondered. "And don't say if i told you it wouldn't be a surprise. That is just so predictable - Even for you" I joked.

"I take offense to that and its more of a surprise that more show then tell to be honest"

"I hate surprises, they never turn out to be good" I pouted.

"Ok first of all this is and second of all stop pouting" He purred, chuckling slightly.

"How did you..." I began but was cut off

"Your just too predictable Gabriella." He began to laugh causing me to giggle and Taylor to clap happily for some reason. "Look, i'll put you out of your misery, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing as far as i can think of." I said playing it cool.

"Cool so tomorrow it is. We can make a day of it and i'll even get you home before you turn into a pumpkin. Which reminds me, did you get in huge trouble with your dad?"

"I'm still dealing with the fallout if thats what you mean?" I replied, which was true. My father and i really had spoken since then and that was nearly a week ago.

"I'm sorry. Way to get off on the wrong foot with your dad"

He sounded like he was my boyfriend or something.

"Yeah well...Tomorrow it is right? Shall i come around to you?"

I heard Troy give a small laugh before saying "Anything to avoid your dad. See you at eleven?"

"Eleven is Cool"

"Good" He said abruptly "Look, i have to go so i'll see you then"

"Ok bye" I said, hearing a gentle click as the phone went dead meaning Troy had hung up. I turned to Taylor a huge, gigantic smile plastered on my face.

"Good news?"

"Definetly. It just so happens...I have a date tomorrow"

* * *

**I really like this story...but you guys dont seem to. Last chapter i had 2 reviews!! 2 i was gutted seriously. But you know what? If you don't like this tory just press that little red cross at the top right hand corner. I really like it and its now starting to pick up so... **

**I really want you guys to like it as much as i do and im putting so much work into it you have no idea. **

**Please, Please, Please REVIEW**

**xxx**

**- Sarah **

**Ly**


	6. Be aware

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

**MORE REVIEWS!!**

I walked swiftly down the road towards the corner. The one corner that was preventing me from seeing Troy. I was already 15 minutes later due to my clothing chrisis, the huge interrogation from my father and Taylor telling me every little detail of her date. From what i could gather from the jumble of words was that - It went well.

My father was being a complete...ergh there isnt even a word to describe him - He was sooo annoying. Anyway my clothing chrisis was way more important as i couldn't figure out what to wear. But 2 hours and a debate wether to go with some skinny jeans or a skirt later, i was ready - Dressed in some skinny jeans and a white diamante popper vest with a cream half jacket and some soft leather toe post sandals.

I heard my cell begin to ring as i neared the corner to his road, i swiftly answered it seeing it was Troy. "I'm sooo sorry i'm late" I apologized

"And good morning to you too" He said silkily. "How far away are you? You sound out of breath?"

"I'm in a rush because i'm late. I'm now coming around the corner to your road" I said as i turned the corner.

And there he was, cell to his ear and waving to me. I giggled and waved back before hanging up my cell by flipping the lid closed. I finished the few more steps before i reached Troy. "Hey" I said, but the sound never left my mouth because his lips were on mine and then gone again before i even had time to register the baby brush of his kiss.

He smiled at me.

"So, i'm dieing to see this big surprise?" I told him, anticipation evident in my voice.

Then i gasped, watching as Troy stepped to the side to reveal an amazing looking car that i hadn't realised before. "Is this yours?"

"Yeah, my parents bought me it. Its a Audi A8. Really nice huh?" Troy smirked.

"Yeah completely. I can't believe its yours." I smiled brightly at him. It really was a nice car.

"Well believe it and want to know the best thing?" Troy wondered.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm gonna take you out for a drive in it" He said while walking to the passengers seat and opening the door, indicating like a gentlemen that, that seat was for me. I walked over and slid into the car, careful not to do anything to the car to damage it in anyway. I really felt scared to touch it because i knew if this was my car that i had been given i wouldn't of wanted anyone to do anything to it.

Troy joined me in the car and looking over at me. "You look really...beautiful Gabi" Troy said, the sincerity in his eyes.

"Thankyou" I breathed.

"So where to?" He asked after a moments silence.

"Surprise me?" I ventured with a smirk.

* * *

After a extremely comfortable 30 minute drive Toy pulled up at a cliff that stood proudly above a beach.

"The beach?" I asked, standing near the edge of the cliff and looking down, feeling as Troys hand slipped into mine and he pulled me away from the cliff edge. "Careful" He warned softly "I want you in one piece. And yes the beach, come on"

I allowed Troy to keep hold of my hand and lead my down some steep steps to the beach. When we reached the sand i found myself pulling off my sandals and clutching them in my hand before stepping foot onto the soft, warm grains.

"I'm sorry i took so long to call you this week. I was going to let you know i was going to my parents before i actually went but things got a bit crazy..." He began, causing me to give him a questioning look. "...I left packing till the last minute" He finished now causing me to giggle.

I tensed slightly before relaxing as i felt Troys arm wrap around my waist as we continued to walk along the sand, moving closer to the waters edge.

"Predictable. But don't worry, it's ok" I told him, kicking the sand swiftly as we continued our trek.

"So, something has really been bothering me" Troy admitted.

"Whats that?" I wondered.

"Last weekend, when we...You know." He said suggestively causing heat to rise up into my cheeks. "Had sex, you didn't tell me wether you regretted it or not."

Now, when i tensed up, i didn't relax. I couldn't. I hadn't really thought about the regretting part THAT much to be honest although i was fully aware it had been sitting dully in the back of my head but i just wanted ignore it.

I sighed "I don't know"

"You don't know?" Troy asked strangely.

"Im confused Troy, alot has happened recently and my feelings are a little mixed"

"Ok i understand. But i just want to know, where we stand on everything..." Troy said softly.

I felt a pang of guilt - To be honest wether i regretted it or not. It was done and i had to admitt i was thankful it had been with Troy. There was just something about him. Something special.

"I don't regret it" I said firmly, Troy stopping his feet and turning to me at my words.

"Are you sure?" He wondered

"Yeah i mean, i just realised...Its done and i'm glad it was with you. Thankyou Troy" I said truthfully.

I breathed in his scent deeply as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug before kissing the top of my head. I sighed blissfully.

* * *

Troy and i spent the next couple of hours at the beach, walking along the gold sands, sometimes going near the water or sitting down - Talking about our lives and plans for the future etc. I was really enjoying myself and by the look of Troy and how he laughed - He was to. I felt soo comfortable around around him. It was incredible.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Troy asked, stretching his legs out infront of him as we both sat on the sand.

"Uh yeah one little sister" I replied, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them comfortably.

"Name? Age?"

"Elisa or Lisa for short and she is ten years old" I told him matter-of-factly "What about you? Any siblings?"

"Nahh...Although theres still a chance" Troy smiled slightly.

"Hmm?" I asked confusedly.

"My mom had me when she and my dad were in high school so they aren't all that old to be honest." Troy said

"Oh thats cool, did she or your dad go to college or anything?"

Troy shook his head sadly before replying "No. My parents gave up a hell of alot for me. My dad was going to go play college basketball on a scholarship. He was awesome at basketball, but with me on the way, him and my mom were struggling for money so my dad had to drop college and get a job."

"Wow" Was all i could say.

"Yeah, i feel bad sometimes though because its like, i see my dad watching me play basketball and i think he just realises what he missed out on."

"Look what became of it though. A rather sexy looking son" I winked flirtaciously at him causing Troy to chuckle.

"Thanks, but anyway, i know my dad would want me to pursue basketball and i enjoy it so it all works out." Troy shrugged

"What does your dad do for a job?"

"He worked at East High for awhile but now he has gone into partnership with a friend of his and runs a nearby gym and sports chain - Hence the amount of money he has now"

"Lucky."

"What about your parents? You haven't mentioned your mom..."

"Ah well...thats probably because she died when i was 13" I replied, looking away from Troy for a moment and instead at beautiful ocean. I felt a hand move to my chin and hold it before gently pulling it around so i came face to face with Troy. "I'm sorry" He said sincerely.

"No big deal. I still think about her alot but i have come to terms with it."

"And your dad? What does he do?"

"To be honest, i'm never quite sure. I don't really get along with him since my mom died. I think he is like a financial banker or something. That or he is just like a financial wanker" I giggled, joking.

After our laughing had died down, we sat in silence for awhile just enjoying the moment until Troy spoke. "I don't know why or how but i think i'm really falling for you Gabriella"

I turned to him, his features glowing in the soft calming sun. He looked absolutely amazing. "I think im falling for you too."

Then, Troy reached over and pulled me onto his lap and began to kiss me. It was a kiss that was gentle at first, our lips just moving carressingly against each others - No tongues or battles for dominance. Well, that was until it became deeper and more and more passionate, becoming a kiss that could inevitebly only end in one way. I found myself pushing my hand against Troys chest, pushing him back onto the sand before straddling him, my legs either side of his hips. I looked down at him, he was smiling, his eyes having changed from a shining bright blue to a deeper blue - Full of lust and want.

Troys hands went to my waist, holding them in place as i bent down and captured his lips in a hot kiss. We must have been like that for 10 minutes before i felt Troy begin to slide his hand under my top towards my breasts. It was then that i pulled away while Troy looked at me with slight hurt and confusion.

"Not here. Lets go back to yours" That was all i had to say for Troy lift my hips allowing me to get up and then for him to piggyback me up the steps of the cliff to his car.

* * *

As soon as we got into the door of his apartement, he was tugging me across the living room towards his room - Not caring that we had an audience. "Troy, remember protection" Troys best friend Chad who was laying on the sofa joked.

"Troy you might need to check her I.D because you never know"

I didn't see Sharpay however because Troy was still pulling me towards his room while he shouted "Piss off Shar."

"Why does she" I took a breath from the kissing "Have a problem with me?"

"Don't worry about her, she can be a right bitch." He murmurerd against my lips "Now come here." He purred, kicking open the door to his bedroom and pulling me in before kicking the door shut again.

"I'm not going anywhere" I told him as he pushed me up against the wall and mumbled "Good" before kissing me.

And then i didn't have to think about anything anymore. It was all feeling. So i just became this temple of different feelings: the scrape of Troys teeth dragging against my bottom lip, his warms hands on my skin, the edge of his bed hitting the back of my knees as he danced me across the room and then the curious, clumsy grace of _it_. Of how it turns you inside out and back to front so you say things that you think you'd never ever say and your body twists into shapes that shouldn't be possible and your eyes are screwed tight shut...

"Hey, Hey Gabriella" He said to me in a voice that was impossibly tender "C'mon open your eyes"

I peeled my eyelids back and stared blearily up at him as he leant forward and kissed me, sweetly, softly like i wasn't a girl who had just done what i did but as if i was someone he walked home from school everyday and never let him get past first base.

"Hold me" Was all that i breathed out - and he was already holding me but he wriggled one hand free so he could brush that hair back from my sweaty face and then it was just too much effort to keep my eyes open.

When i woke up he was still holding me, dotting kisses along my neck. I lay there for a minute or two, wondering why i wasn't freaking out about being naked in bed with someone equally naked pressed against me.

"I know your awake" He rumbled in my ear "Your breathing isn't as deep"

I stretched out my legs, which were previously tangled with his "Whats the time?"

"Don't worry, it's not even eight"

I sighed a little because really, it was soo nice and i could have just gone back to sleep and stayed there till morning, apart from the fact i really needed a drink.

"Don't even have to be back till eleven, maybe twelve at a push" I mused "It _is_ saturday night."

"Wish you could stay" he said, tracing a line down my spine with his finger. I giggled because it tickled before i rolled on my back, dragging the duvet up and clamping them under my arms. "I might...I guess i could phone home and see if it would be alright" I said hesitantly in case he had just said it to be polite.

But Troy was nodding his head "Its not like you have to say what your really up to"

"On one condition" I smiled as his eyebrows were already shooting up in expectation of whatever he thought i was going to say. "Make me some coffee?"

The second he was out of the room after pulling on some jeans and mumbling something about 'me taking him for granted' in a joking way, i leaped up and grabbed something t-shirty and pulled it on before sitting back onto the bed waiting for Troy to return.

By the time Troy shouldered open the door with two steaming hot coffee's in his hand, i was perched on the bed, my phone to my ear and the sound of dialing ringing through my ears. "Hey it's me" I said when my dad had answered. "How are you?" Then i winced because now he would be suspicious. I never really asked how he was.

"I'm fine, Gabriella" He said "And how are you"

"I'm ok"

Troy set the a coffee down on the nightstand next to me and hovered awkwardly. I made fluttery gestures with my hand to let him know it was all right and then i realized that my dad wasn't speaking.

"So, Anyway, i'm at Taylors and i was thinking about staying the night." I lied guility, i felt bad because i was breaking everyone of his rules.

"Really? You want to sleepover"

"Yeah, at Tays, because we just got some DVD's out and we were going to phone for pizza and it's getting late..."

"Just you and Taylor? No boys?" He asked strictly.

I rolled my eyes at Troy who was smirking having obviously heard what my dad was saying. "Well apart from the stripper we have booked? Not really.."

"What?" He spluttered

"I'm joking dad, but seriously, no there will be no guys. I wouldn't dream of it"

"Well, ok then. You can."

"Great, so i'll be home around noon tomorrow."

"Ok, please don't drink tonight Gabriella. I'm trusting you"

"You got it dad"

"Alright. Have a good time, bye Bella" He said before hanging up. _Bella_, he hadn't called me that since mom died. Not once, when before it was the only name he used for me.

"You ok?" Troy asked as he sipped his coffee.

I picked up my coffee "Yeah, it was just wierd my dad called me a name he hasn't called me in a while..._Bella_."

"Thats a good thing right?"

"I'm not sure" I shrugged

"So...I have you for a whole sixteen and a half hours?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Shar, Chad and some other friends are going to a club. Wanna go?"

"Or we could stay in?" I asked hopefully.

"We should go out" Troy tried, bending down and kissing my exposed knee as if it was the most natural thing in the world "It will be fun"

"One slight problem your forgetting. I'm only nineteen."

"So? You look older and the bouncers at the club know me and never check ID's anyway so problem solved. I'll just have to watch your drinking" He winked at me.

"Ergh fine, but your soo lucky my clothes look alright for going out to a club"

"Clothes? Damn, there was me hoping you would go naked"

"Eww" I giggled, pushing him away slightly in playful disgust.

* * *

He was right. He _did_ know the bouncers and they _didn't _check ID's. Which was incredibly good for me. I was dressed in my clothes from earlier but i had re-done my makeup because lets face it...i had to _try_ to look older.

I held out some money to Troy when we were in the club. "I'll by the drinks if you go get them"

He closed my fist around the money before saying "Your not working, i'll get them"

"So what? your not working either" I pointed out, standing on tiptoes so he could hear me and shoving my money back at him "Vodka and Diet coke please"

"Ok, but no getting pissed Brie" He told me before leading me over to a dingy corner in the club where i recognized Sharpay and Chad were sitting with some other friends - His arm wrapped securely around me.

"Brie, you know Sharpay and Chad...and these are Sophie, Cal, Justine and Alisia" Troy introduced me. "Everyone this is Gabriella"

I smiled at them all, before one girl known as 'Sophie' said "Hey Gabriella, i'll budge up and you can sit here" she scooched over and patted the seat invitingly. "Don't worry, Troy, most of your secrets are safe with me. Well, apart from the time you tried to snog my cat for a bet"

I smirked at Troy "Very smooth"

"Go and sit down," He said, pushing me in her direction. "I'll go get our drinks, Sophies sweet, she will look after you"

And Sophie was sweet, or else she just really knew how to fake it as she gave me a fleeting hug and pulled me down next to her.

"Hey Gabriella, enjoy yourself this afternoon with Troy?" Sharpay sneered at me.

"Hmm? Yeah it was good"

"Cool, next time - Don't be so loud" She smirked causing me to blush hard. "So truthfully Gabriella, how old are you? I didn't think Troy went for young girls like you."

"Ignore her Gabriella, Sharpay is being tested for bitchy syndrome" Sophie said soothingly.

"Oh whatever Soph. All i'm saying is if she is nineteen, im the president of the United States"

I glanced around the table to see Chad kissing Alisia and Cal talking rather closely with Justine. I let out a breath of relief as Troy returned with our drinks. He placed them on the table before taking my hand and pulling me up, before sitting down himself then pulling down onto his lap in one super quick, super swift motion.

I giggled as Sophie watched us letting out an "Awww"

As Troy, Sophie and I began to to start a conversation i couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on me. I turned to see it was none other then Sharpay. I glanced at her before turning back and resting my head on Troys shoulder as he sipped his beer and nodded his head in agreement to what Sophie was saying. I wasn't really taking it in because all i could do was feel Sharpays eyes on me. I was getting soooo annoyed with it.

"Umm..Sharpay do you like have to keep staring at me?" I asked randomly, causing Sophies and Troys attention to turn on me.

"Staring at you. Ha! don't think too much of yourself"

"Are you mistaking me for you or something?" I snapped back

"Ergh What evs..." Sharpay said turning her attention to her drink.

I smiled pleased with myself.

"Hey Gabi? Come to the ladies room with me" Sophie said jumping up. I nodded, getting off Troys lap and walking with Sophie through the pumped, crowded club to the ladies room.

When the swinging door to the ladies room closed Sophie immedietely began to talk "Gabriella can i give you some friendly advice?"

"Sure?"

"You don't want Sharpay as your enemy, she has like...connections. And pissing her off isn't a good thing" Sophie advised.

"What is she going to do Sophie? Hire a hitman to kill me or something"

"I wouldn't put it passed her" Sophie said in a half joking, half serious kind of way. "She can be a crazy bitch. But look, theres something else you should know."

"Whats that?"

"Sharpay loves Troy"

"As in...Friend love?"

"No, i mean crushing on, totally besotted, want to be with, incredibly in love with Troy" Sophie told me quickly.

"Your kidding me" I stood there, stunned.

"No im serious Gabi, Troy knows she likes him alot but doesn't know how much she truly does, just be aware yeah? Thats all im saying" Sophie told me.

I nodded.

I was definetly going to be aware.

100 percent aware.

* * *

**What you think people?! **

**I am still trying really hard on this story and i really like it. **

**Plllleaaaassseee!! REVIEW**

**It means alot - Unless your an author yourself you have no idea how much it means...**

**Ly**

**- Sarah **


	7. My Secrets & My Lies

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

**MORE REVIEWS!!**

When Sophie and I returned to our table, we sat down in our previous spots. Sophie on the seat in the booth and me once again on Troys lap. He wrapped his arms around me and planted a kiss on the back of my neck.

"Are you alright?" He whsipered in my ear, when he noticed my strained expression. I nodded, before turning my head around so i could kiss him briefly.

He was always touching me after that. He talked to Chad and the others alot and I tried to listen but mostly i just felt his hands, so very warm, settling on the violin curve of my waist and raising a host of goosebumps as they traced a path along my arms.

On the way home we walked with our fingers clasped together, lagging behind the others because it was hard to walk fast with my head on his shoulder and that rock-steady arm around me while we talked.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we?" I asked gingerly.

"I thought that was pretty clear." Troy murmured against my head.

"It is?"

"Of course, oh wait, do you want me to ask you?" Troy wondered.

"Not now you dufus. Ruin the moment much?"

"I was only kidding. But seriously, i really like you Brie, will you be my girlfriend?"

I stopped walking and turned to Troy. "Duh? Of course..I thought that was pretty clear" I mimicked him causing him to laugh and shake is head before slinging an arm over my shoulders and pulling me close. "Your a handful"

"I can be more then a handful. You wait and see" i said flirtaciously.

"Oh god, stop Brie before i feel the instense desire to find out what you meant by that"

"Well maybe..." I purred "I want you to find out?"

"We really need to get home because i seriously can't wait much longer. I have wanted you all night." Troy said, picking up the pace.

* * *

The next morning i awoke, my head resting on Troys chest. My _Boyfriends_ chest. Damn, it felt good to be able to say that. Sooo good. I glanced over at his clock - It read. 6:30am. I sighed, turning my attention to Troy who was sleeping peacefully beside me. I shifted ever so slightly, realising Troys arm was draped over my naked waist. Slowly, but surely, i stood up and located whatever i could find to wear.

Settling on some basketball shorts and a t-shirt of Troys, i pulled them on before pulling my loose brown curls into a ponytail with a hairband i had with me. I stood there for a moment, looking at Troy laying on his bed, now sprawled out, the bed sheet only just covering his modesty. I walked out of his room and down the hallway of the small apartement to the kitchen.

The kitchen was small and open plan - Joined to living room - and had all the essentials you would need...Refridgerator, Sink, Dishwasher, Oven, cupboards etc..

I opened a few cupboards, looking for a glass. Finding one, i reached up and pulled one down before giving it a quick rinse in the sink then filling it up with Tap water. I leant my back against the counter as i brought the drink to my lips and took a sip. It was so quiet that it was scary...Although, it gave me a chance to process my thoughts and think.

I had a 21 year old boyfriend who thought i was 19 when really i'm only 16. It wasn't meant to go this far. I wasn't meant to fall for him, want to be with him, lose my virginity to him or become his girlfriend. This wasn't meant to happen. But i can't get out of it now without Troy being pissed off and hating me. I couldn't stand him hating me - He means too much to me...But maybe i could tell him? Maybe he wouldn't get pissed off?

WHO THE HELL WAS I KIDDING?!

I really wasn't being fair to him. He could get into soo much trouble if anyone knew he was sleeping with me because afterall...Im underage.

"Gabi!! Gabriella?" Came a voice. I shook slightly, my eyes focusing on a mass of bushy hair that was infront of me.

"Oh sorry Chad, i was day dreaming" I said, smiling at Troys bestfriend.

"Its ok, are you alright though?" He asked. This was honestly the first time i had ever been alone with Chad. I had probably spoken 10 words to him since i had met him.

"Yeah, i was just thirsty" I supplied, showing him the glass of water. "Hope you don't mind"

"Mind? Gabriella, its tap water. Now, if you went for the alcohol, then we would a slight problem" Chad joked, grinning madly.

"No worries, i know the boundries"

"So you and Troy..." Chad began jumping up to sit on the counter. "Whats the story?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you a couple or what?"

"Yeah, he asked me officially last night"

"Ah Congrats. He is serious about you then"

"What makes you say that?"

"Troy doesn't normally do girlfriends, He hasn't had one in at least a year."

"No way, i didn't know that" I said shocked.

"Yeah dead serious, he has had girls before, who he, you know, got with. But its been awhile since he has had a serious girlfriend."

"Wow." He really is committed and serious then. "How long have you and him been bestfriends then?"

"Since kindergarten. He stopped some kids from picking on me." Chad said "Bestfriends ever since"

I smiled at him. "He seems like the guy who would do that. So Chad, are you with Alisa? You can tell me to fuck off if im being to personal, it's just i saw you with her last night at the club."

"Ah, ummm i don't know. We have been 'seeing each other' if thats how girls put it. It like a more physical relationship if you get me. We havent put a label on it yet "

"Do you want to?"

"Not sure...Past experience has told me girls can break your heart. Thats sounds really gay but.."

"Oh" I frowned "Maybe though, Alisa is different. I don't really know her, but all i know is you have to open your heart sometimes otherwise you will end up old, lonely and very sinical."

"Thats a bit too deep for me but I guess your right."

"Of course i am" I winked jokingly at him "So you play college basketball with Troy correct?"

"Yep, scholarship"

"What high school did you go to?"

"East High of course, best few years of my life, i would give anything to go back there"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was so much more simple back then."

"You sound like a old man Chad" I giggled at him. "Your only 21"

"Yeah true, but i'd give anything to be 17 again."

I smiled at him briefly "I really like your hair" I blurted out, instantly thinking why on earth did i just say that?

"Thanks. Most people make fun of it. They think its like, too bushy?"

"Nah its proper cool. I wouldn't call it bushy more...fuzzy" This, for some reason made Chad burst out laughing.

"Fuzzy? I haven't heard that before"

"Gabriella?" A voice called from down the hall. "Gabi?" It came closer and closer. I soon figured out it was Troy as two strong arms wrapped around my skinny waist from behind and a kiss fell onto the back of my neck.

I leant back into his embrace as Chad spoke "Alright man?"

"Yeah, why are you both up so early?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"We were just talking about how amazingly cool Chads hair is" I supplied.

"His hair is surprisingly cool" Troy agreed as he allowed his head to fall onto my shoulder.

"Well, its sunday and i have nothing better to do then sleep, so, back to bed i go." Chad said jumping off the counter. "Troy, hold onto her. She talks alot of sense. Thankyou Gabs" Chad said before walking away.

"Talks sense about what?" Troy wondered.

"Nothing. Why are you up?"

"It was cold in my bed without you there. Now, question is: Why are you up?" Troy murmured against my skin.

"I don't know. I just woke up and needed a drink so here i am. " I shrugged.

"By the way, do you know how incredibly sexy you look in my shorts and t-shirt. Incredibly sexy"

"Thankyou" I replied before turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down into a deep, lustful kiss.

* * *

We stood outside the door, arms wrapped around each other, our lips joined together - Hard and powerful, passionate and strong in each others embrace. Troys hands slipped into the back pockets of my jeans, massaging my rounded butt gently. I moaned into his mouth, our tongues stroking each others caressingly. "I have to go" I murmured against his pillowy lips.

"A-Few-More-Minutes-Please?" Troy asked in between kisses before capturing my lips in a longer smoother kiss.

Suddenly we sprung apart as we were both shocked by the vibrating sensation coming from my leg - My cell phone.

I sighed angrily before reaching into my pocket and pulling my phone out - Seeing it was Riley.

"Hey" I answered.

"Hey Gabi. Taylor is with me and we need your help" Riley said into the phone.

"Whats up Riles?" I asked as Troy moved forward and entrapped me between a wall and him.

"We need your Spanish notes for that test tomorrow. Shall we come to your house and get them?" Riley informed me as Troy began to kiss my neck, sucking harshly on my soft spot. I bit my cheek trying not to let a moan leave my mouth.

"No!!" I exclaimed "My dad is still on shutdown mode so ill just bring t-th-them too you? Ohhh" I stuttered unable to stop the moan eliciting from my mouth as Troys hands reached up to my breasts and massaged them through my bra.

"What was that?" Riley asked on alert "What was that noise? Were you moaning Gabriella?"

I pushed Troy off quickly, sending him a glare before speaking into the phone "What noise? I didn't moan"

"Gabriella don't lie. You did, i heard you. Where are you? Who are you with?" Riley asked in a kind of half amused, half protective tone.

"Now on the way around to yours, see you soon." i said before hanging up and turning to Troy.

"Did i get you into trouble?" Troy asked, running a hand through his sexy hair, looking rather guilty.

I sighed, shaking my head as i wrapped me arms around his neck. "Not trouble, i'm just going to have alot of questions to answer"

"Sorry" Troy apologized

"Don't worry, i really do have to go now though." I said kissing him quickly, before pulling away from him and giving him one last, bright parting smile.

And then i turned around and walked away from him - Heading towards my fate. This was going to be hard.

* * *

"You slept with him. Slept with him Gabriella?!" Riley said, the volume of his voice raising to a high level, showing his anger and disgrace.

I had been at Rileys for about half an hour...As soon as i had arrived, Taylor and Riley began to interrogate me within an inch of my life. Deciding to reveal a few things to them, i told them about Troy and him being my boyfriend aswell as that i had given him my virginity. However, i had not told them about the age 'thing' yet and i truly didn't even plan to.

"Yes i did"

"Gabi, what got into you?" Taylor asked sitting next to me. "Troy is 21"

"So? you knew i liked him Taylor" I said

"Yeah but, i thought you were just like meeting up as friends and stuff. I certainly didn't think you would sleep with him."

"Where does he live?" Riley asked, pacing his room in a frenzy, obviously unhappy and angry.

"Why do you want to know?"

"So i can go fucking kill him. Gabi, your underage, he is gonna get in alot of trouble for this" Riley snapped.

"No!!" I exclaimed, standing up quickly. "You cant do that! It was my choice too. I wanted to" I really couldn't have Riley go around there, because then the lies would unfold and that was the last thing i wanted.

"So what Gabriella, he still shouldn't of. He should have been more responsible, wether you wanted to or not. He still shouldn't have." Taylor said, now also standing up.

"Now, where does he live?" Riley asked again, looking the most serious i had ever seen him in my entire life.

"I'm not telling you" I said sternly.

"Fine, i'll just call him" Riley said, lunging forward for my bag and opening it.

"Hey! Give that back Riley!" I screamed as i watched Riley pull out my cell and open it. I ran forward trying to pull it from him with all my might.

"Riley...Riley please...You can't, he will hate me!" I sobbed, tears filling my eyes and slowly trickling down my cheeks. I felt Riley loosen his grip on my cell but yet not fully let go of it.

"Gabriella, is there something your not telling us?"

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face as i still held my cell, trying to pull it away from Riley - But unfortunately Riley was able to keep a steady hold if it too.

"I know you Gabriella, your hiding something" Riley stated "I'm right arent i Taylor?"

"...Yeah, Gabi, whats going on?"

"Please, Please, just give my cell back and i'll explain everything. Pleeasse." I pleaded desperately. And i was desperate - It would be a catastrophe if Riley rang Troy.

I felt Riley release his grip once again handing my cell completely over, i sighed and sat back down on the bed, suddenly feeling extremely emotional as i put my head in my hands and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

"Sweety, whats going on?" Taylor asked, sitting beside me and wrapping an arm around me.

"I-I-I'm afraid you will hate me, if i tell you" I sniffled, Riley now sitting beside me and copying Taylors actions as i looked up.

"We can't hate you, we are best friends, all three of us. You can tell us anything right Riles?" Taylor comforted me with a small squeeze.

"Yes, Gabi, i have known you forever, you can tell me and Taylor anything" Riley said as he leant forward and wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Now, why can't we ring Troy? What are you hiding?" Riley asked

"...You can't...You can't ring Troy and have ago at him for me being underage because..." I stopped.

"Because what hun?"

"Because, Troy doesn't know i was underage." I told them. "Riles, Tay, Troy thinks im nineteen"

"Why does he think that?" Riley asked, stiffening up.

"Because..." Oh god, this was it. I had to tell them, tell them my hidden secret. My lies.

Goodbye Troy.

Goodbye bestfriends.

Everyone is going to hate me.

"...because i told him that!" I cried, the tears running down my face once again. "I lied about my age, Troy doesn't know im only sixteen."

The secret was out.

Oh shit.

I'm Screwed.

* * *

**Hey guys, a bit more drama now at the end of this. Thankyou for your reviews, i appreciate it - I know this chapter is a bit shorter then normal but hopefully its just as good. **

**Next chapter ill do some review replies... so send in some reviews for me to reply to. **

**Loveyou..x **

**- Sarah **

**REVIEW! **


	8. Losing it all

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

**MORE REVIEWS!!**

The East High halls that monday, normally so bright and welcoming felt dull and saddening. My bestfriends hate me. Completely and utterly hate me. It was all my fault, i didn't tell them the truth to begin with. I made the lies, i hid things away from them. I did this.

_Flashback. _

_"...because i told him that!" I cried, the tears running down my face once again. "I lied about my age, Troy doesn't know im really sixteen."_

_I felt my two bestfriends pull away from me, their arms falling away from my body. The friendly embrace...Gone._

_"Im sorry" I sobbed. _

_"Stupid" Was all that Taylor muttered "God damn stupid."_

_Silence._

_Horrible, deadly, silence. No one spoke, no one moved. All three of us sat there - On the bed. _

_Then it happened, the explosion i was awaiting._

_"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Riley yelled angrily, standing up and staring down at me. _

_"I-I-I don't know" I stuttered, slightly scared at the furious Riley staring down at me. _

_"YOU LIED TO HIM. HE IS 21 AND YOUR 16 GABRIELLA, 16 NOT 19" Riley continued to yell, causing me to flinch. _

_"I know" I mumbled. _

_"NO YOU DON'T. FUCKING HELL GABRIELLA. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"_

_I sat in silence, realising right now that was probably the right choice. _

_"Gabriella, Troy could get in serious trouble for this." Taylor told me "Did you think of that?"_

_"Why? It was me that lied" _

_"So what? Gabriella, people won't take that into account. All they will see is that a 21 year old boy slept with a 16 year old girl. Thats it. Your a minor and no one will take into account you lied"_

_"Well thats just fucking stupid" I snarled _

_"Alot like you then" I heard Riley snipe. It was those few little words that made me snap and release the pent up anger that had apparently been boiling up inside of me. _

_"YOU KNOW FUCKING WHAT?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME RILEY. IT WAS MY CHOICE TO LIE AND MY CHOICE TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY TO HIM. IT WAS ALSO MY CHOICE TO TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, IN THE HOPE YOU WOULD FUCKING LISTEN TO MY SIDE OF THE STORY - BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE MY BESTFRIENDS!! I AM WITH TROY, WETHER YOU ACCEPT IT OR NOT...I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!" I screamed, literally the loudest i had ever screamed. Luckily, Rileys parents weren't home but none the less im sure the neighbours could have heard me. _

_And then i broke down, crying harder then i ever had...Tears streaming full flow down my face as i picked up my cell and bag and ran out of the house, ignoring Taylor and Rileys calls of "Gabriella!!" _

_End Flashback _

Walking down the hall to my locker, i felt so alone. So empty, i needed my bestfriends - Sure i had plenty other _friends_ but no _bestfriends_. No one like Riley or Taylor. But they hated me, they judged me, they thought i was completely stupid. I remembered that night - Last night. After the fight i ran home, running up the stairs as quickly as possible when i had entered the door. Ignoring my father and collapsing on my bed...

_Flashback_

_I lay on my bed, weeping silently into my pillow, hugging my body tight with sorrow, hatred for myself and hurt. I felt myself drifting off to sleep until i felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out realising i had recieved a text - From Troy. Pressing the open button it read : _

_Hey bby, _

_Hope u dint get in any truble or anythin_

_Troy_

_xx _

_I sighed before hitting the reply button and shakily entering the text: _

_Hey, _

_Um everythin was ok dnt worry _

_Gabi_

_xxx_

_I pressed send and lay back on my back - No more tears left to fall. _

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_I heard someone knocking on my door before they said "Gabriella, whats going on? are you ok?" It was my dad. _

_"Yes, dad i'm fine, can i just be alone please" I called back out. _

_"Ok, but dinner will be ready soon." and with that he walked away. _

_I wiped my eyes as i suddenly noticed my phone vibrate again, this time signalling an incoming call. Troy. _

_I wondered wether to answer it or not. If i did he would know i was upset instantly. If i didn't he would think i was ignoring him or something. My finger hesistated over the 'end call' button but quickly changed its mind, pressing the 'accept call' button. I pulled the phone to my ear as i heard Troy on the other end. _

_"Hey" He said _

_"Hey" I replied, trying my best to sound normal. _

_"Whats the matter?"_

_"Nothing. What makes you think theres anything the matter?" I sniffled. _

_"Your text had umm at the beginning which makes me feel something is wrong then i hear you sniffling in the background which means you either have a cold which i find very unlikely or you have been crying. Which one is it?" Troy said matter of factly. _

_I sighed "Crying"_

_"Brie, what happened?" Troy asked, his voice showing deep concern. _

_"It doesn't matter. I fell out with Riley and Taylor. Don't worry about it"_

_"What happened? Wanna talk about it?"_

_"I really don't wanna talk about it Troy. It really doesn't matter"_

_"It obviously does if your crying" _

_"Troy...please, it doesnt matter" I persisted._

_"Brie.."_

_"TROY!" I snapped "It doesn't matter. I got to go, Elisa wants me to go watch a dvd with her." I lied, before hanging up. What the hell did i just do? Snap at Troy... Troy of all people! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. He will probably never want to talk to me again. _

_End Flashback _

So, not only am i bestfriendless, but im probably boyfriendless. I spent the whole night, last night, trying to decide wether to ring Troy back or not. I was afraid that if i did ring him - He would break up with me officially so i chose not to. Now, i was just clinging to the slight hope we were still together. That little shred of hope was all that made me get up this morning. I was planning to ring Troy later, apologize and take whatever consequences there may be.

Were my secrets really catching up with me?

* * *

Wierdly, i was able to go till lunch before i ran into Taylor and Riley. It was really wierd for the fact that this was the one day i didn't have any morning lessons with them...Normally i would have run into them everywhere.

I carried my tray across the cafeteria, trying to find somewhere to sit, knowing that i wouldn't be welcome at Riley and Taylors table. I scanned the East High cafeteria, in the hope someone would leap up and yell "Come sit with us!" No such luck. To be honest though, i really didn't feel like being in anyones company. Not because of them but because i know i wouldn't be very nice company to them. I just wanted to get through today so i could focus more on apologizing to Troy and not where i was going to sit in the cafeteria.

"Fuck" I practically yelled as i ran into someone as i turned around, luckily able to save my lunch from falling onto the floor or onto anyone. I looked up to realise it was none other then Taylor standing infront of me.

"Can we talk?" She asked

"About what? You made your feelings pretty clear" I stated, looking at the floor, which had suddenly become very interesting.

"No, i didn't. That was mostly Riley. I was just shocked Gabi, completely shocked that you would do something like that...like this. It isn't you...not the Gabriella i know" Taylor said

"Then obviously you don't know me" I mumbled.

"I just want to know why. Why lie? Why go for him?"

"Tay, i don't want to talk about this anymore. Not here anyway."

"Then where, because i don't want to lose you as a bestfriend Gabi."

I looked up at her, hearing those words felt like a small portion os sadness was being lifted away from me. She still wanted to be my bestfriend. "Can we go for coffee. After school?"

"Sure"

"I'll meet you at 4? At Starbucks?"

"Im there"

"Tay, what about Riley?" i enquired timidly.

"Riley...Is taking it harder then i am. You know he can be stubborn"

"Yeah, Thats what i was afraid of"

* * *

I tapped my pen against my lined papered notepad, failing to take in anything of what my English teacher was saying as I was too busy thinking about the situation i was in right now. There was a slight chance Taylor wanted to be my friend again. But Riley wanted nothing to do with me. Then to top it all off Troy probably hated me. Utterly hated me. I snapped at him for no reason, just because i was upset with my friends, i took it out on him. The one person i needed most, the one person i did all this for.

Telling the lies, keeping the secrets for one thing...

So i could be with him.

Crossing my legs under my desk I wondered why the last few minutes of my classes went so tidiesly slow, especially when it was the last class before the end of the day. I just wanted to get out of East High. I had, had enough of it for one day.

Enough of the sadness and sense of being alone it was bringing me.

* * *

"2 Mint Mocha chip Frappuccinos Please" I said to the Starbucks worker infront of me when it was my turn to order. "You go sit down Taylor, i'll be there in a minute" Taylor nodded before walking away to a spare table and taking a seat. I smiled as i accepted mine and Taylors coffee thankfully, picking up 2 straws and inserting them into the holes of the lids. I reached into my bag, pulling out my purse and handing over some money to pay. "Thanks" I said before walking away and over to Taylor, taking a seat opposite her and passing a coffee to her.

"So.." Taylor began, taking a sip of her coffee.

I sighed "I fell for him"

Taylor looked at me wierdly before it clicked in her mind about what i was talking about. "I fell for him, it wasn't meant to happen. But after the house party, i ran into him and we started talking..things - Progressed" I told her. "It really wasn't meant to. But theres soemthing about him"

"Ok, i understand by why lie to him"

"2 reasons. I thought after the party i would never see him again and because i knew he would never take a second look at me if he knew my real age."

"Right, but how do you keep the secrets up. Surely he realises your in school and stuff?"

"Nope, he thinks i left Alberqueqe college for a gap year. I didn't mean to say it but he was getting suspicious and well..." I trailed off.

"Why did you do it Gabriella?" Taylor questioned.

"I don't know. The lies just began, they got bigger and bigger - I guess i'm in over my head right now but you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm happy Tay, with him...He treats me sooo amazingly great. I feel so special and its addictive" I told her truthfully a smile creeping onto my face.

"Do you plan on ever telling him?"

"I haven't wanted to think about it. I just want to enjoy it all right now"

"Your lie won't be able to hold up forever, you know."

"I know" I snapped, a little nastier then i had wanted.

"Hey chill, all im saying is that be aware that he is gonna find out at some point" Taylor told me.

I ran a hand through my hair before replying "Yeah, i know, your right Tay, i just want that to be a very very long time from now."

"You really like him dont you?"

"More then you could ever know" I said. "Are we friends now?"

"No. We are bestfriends. Im sorry i judged you" Taylor told me

"Im sorry too, for everything" I said sincerely, smiling that i had at least one bestfriend back. "What about Riley?"

"Give him time" Taylor said. "Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that not Troy walking this way?" Taylor asked, pointing out of the window where Troy was indeed walking over, looking straight at me. He looked super sexy in his wifebeater and checkered over shirt with jeans and checkered vans.

"Shit, shit, shit. Taylor, i need you to act like your nineteen. Play along, please...I begg you"

"Ok" Taylor nodded as we both watched Troy enter Starbucks and make his way over to us. When he was within reaching distance of me i found myself standing up and wrapping my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a hug while i whispered in his ear "Im sorry. talk later."

Troy nodded silently before pulling away "Hey, Taylor right?"

Taylor nodded smiling at Troy "That would be me"

"Sit down?" I asked Troy who smiled before taking the last seat available around the table.

"So what are you two ladies doing here?"

"Oh we were just talking..." I said off-handedly.

"Ok cool. Well Brie, i'm glad i ran into you. I have a invitation for you and Taylor if she wants to come too" Troy said

"What is it?"

"Next friday Chad and i have a college basketball game...and well, i was wondering if you wanted to come? Then go to a party afterwards at a friends house."

"Oh that would be awesome, but i'll um have to check with my dad and stuff"

"Ok no problem, give me a ring and let me know. How about you Taylor"

"I'll have to think about it" Taylor said.

"Alright then, well i have to go. I have practice in 15 minutes" Troy said before he leant over and placed a sweet, meaningful kiss onto my lips. He stood up "See you Brie, Bye Taylor"

"Bye Troy" Taylor and I said in union as Troy smiled and walked away.

When he was safely out of hearing distance Taylor leant over to me and whispered "I'll play along for now, just because i want to make sure your ok. But if this goes too far Gabi. I'm out. Understand?"

I nodded. "Ok. Thankyou Tay. Soo much"

* * *

I floated through the next three days, going to school, doing my homework, hanging out with Taylor and ingoring the vicious glares of digust i was sent by Riley. It really was getting to me how much he was upset with me, like he didn't know me - I was a stranger to him. He talked to Taylor alot, and would often fight for her attention which i thought was pretty stupid and childish but i went along with it.

Taylor and I's main topic of conversation was - Troy. Seriously, that would be all we talked about. Sometimes the conversation was serious, other times it was light hearted and fun.

Taylor had recently taken up the habit of trying to get as much detail as possible on what my first time felt like. It was like i was the oracle on sex. When i had really only done it around 3 times. I did tell her about it, like any other friend would do - Alright, so i told her the basics but i kept anything 'intimate' out of it. You know, the things that you only really did share between two people and didn't shout out for everyone to hear.

I swear, i must of really been bugging Taylor because i always spoke about him. Always. It was like a release. I was actually happy she knew, because i had a chance to vent everything and not keep it hidden up. I was able to actually show off and let her know i had a boyfriend.

"So the basketball game and party tomorrow? Are we going?" Taylor asked as i sat down next to her in homeroom.

"I don't know, if you will be ok with it. You will have to keep up the lies" I said in a hushed tone so only she could hear.

"Thats not a problem, i don't mind going because i don't want you to be on your own." Taylor replied

"Ok, we will go. But we are gonna need to use each other for an alibi" I said

"You got it. As far as my parents know, i'm sleeping at yours"

"And as far as my dad knows, i'm sleeping at yours"

"Deal" Taylor giggled "I feel like a secret agent or something" I laughed with her, suddenly stopping however as i noticed Riley enter the room. He glanced at me briefly before giving me the most harsh venamous glare and then walking over to his seat. I sighed "He hates me"

"No he doesn't, just give him time"

"Ok, but how much time?"

That was the question of all questions.

How much time would it take for my ex bestfriend to become my bestfriend again.

Would it happen?

At the moment i was very much doubting it.

* * *

**I hated this chapter, but i hope it got quite a few points across to help the story. **

**At some point in the next few chapters i hope to do Troy's P.O.V so you can get his take on things. **

**REMINDER: This story is a GRADUAL story. So it will hopefully go quite a long way and not just rush into things. I want to build it up and make it good. **

**Sorry if i disappointed anyone with this chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**- Sarah **

**Loveyaaa..x **


	9. Basketball Frenzy

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

**MORE REVIEWS!! ****SORRY FOR SPELLING**

**Btw, just over 4,400 words!! Most i have EVER done x**

I sat on my bed with Taylor, my feet outstretched as i painted my toenails with a black coat of nail varnish. Thankfully my dad had decided to lift my punishment that None of my friends could come into the house and had allowed Taylor in.

"So David asked me out last period today" Taylor told me as she began to coat her toenails in red nail varnish.

"He did? Thats awesome. When are you going out with him?"

"Saturday night" Taylor told me "I said yes of course"

"You must really like him"

"Yeah and plus its not like im gonna be asked out by another guy as hot as him"

I giggled at her words as my phone vibrated beside me. I picked it up and read the text i had recieved while still painting my toenails.

_Will ur dad let u out 2 play 2morrow nyt? _

_Troy x _

"Its from Troy, he wants to know if we can go to tomorrow"

"My parents are cool with it, they think im sleeping around here. But we better go ask your dad now then." Taylor said flapping at her toenails in the hope the nail varnish would dry quicker. I copied her actions and within the minute they were dry enough to begin to walk. We both ran downstairs and into the kitchen where we knew my father would most likely be.

We were right. My dad was standing over the sink, dutifully washing the many Plates and stuff from the evening meal.

"Dad." I called out to get his attention. He turned to me and Taylor, picking up a cloth and wiping his hands on it to get them dry.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

"Is it ok if i sleep around Taylors tomorrow night?"

"I suppose so" He said. He really didn't seem to be in a good mood. "You seem to be spending alot of time at Taylors. Don't your parents mind Taylor?"

"No sir, they like having Gabriella around" Taylor lied.

"Ok then, you can Gabriella"

"Ok, well i'll take all my stuff to school and ill go straight to Taylors from there"

"Fine by me. Just make sure you get your homework done"

"Awesome" I said, before smiling triumphantly at Taylor and running back up into my room. It wasn't till i sat back down on my bed with Taylor sitting opposite me that i reliased one major flaw in our plan.

"Shit" I mumbled

"What?" Taylor asked

"We have proper screwed up"

"How did you figure that out?"

"Well, if my dad thinks im sleeping around yours, and your parents think your sleeping around mine..."

"We have nowhere to sleep!" Taylor finished "Crap. Gabriella how did we not think of that?"

"I have no idea. Question is: How do we fix it?"

We sat in silence for a minute, trying to think of a solution. "Got it" I smirked.

"What?"

"One sec" I said picking up my phone and scrolling my contacts till i got to T for Troy. I hit the call button and luckily within a few rings it was answered.

"Hey Brie" Came Troys voice

"Hey" I replied "So, I need a huge huge huge favour"

"Name it" Troy said

"Well Taylor and I kind of screwed up our lies to our parents so we could go to your basketball game and party and well...Can Taylor and I crash at yours tomorrow night?"

I heard Troy chuckled on the other end "screwed up how exactly?"

"We kind of told my dad i was sleeping at Taylors and told Taylors parents she was sleeping at mine and now.." **(A/N: Don't worry if you don't get this. It makes sense to me :P)**

"You have no where to stay. Your right Gabriella, your a right handful." I could practically hear Troy smile on the other end of the phone.

"Ha your funny. So do you have room at your place?" I asked timidly.

"Of course babe, Sharpay is at her parents house for the weekend in L.A. So Taylor can sleep in there and Sharpay will never have to know"

"And where do i sleep?" I asked flirtaciously

"Where do you think?" Troy replied in his sexy, husky voice that sent me wild.

"I look forward to it."

"Awesome, so your definetly coming tomorrow then?"

"Yeah definetly, so its at U of A - The basketball game yeah?"

"Yeah i'll see you there" Troy said "I cant wait to show you my mad skills"

"I hope your talking about your basketball skills Mr Bolton" I giggled

"Hmm depends, which do you prefer?"

"Ok im going before this gets all M Rated" I told him "See you tomorrow"

"See you babe" and with that Troy hung up.

"All fixed, we are staying at Troys tomorrow night"

"Ok if your sure"

* * *

Walking into the U of A gym, your breath couldn't help but hitch in your throat. Saying it was huge was a certain kind of understatement. It was very bright with many, many red seats all set around a huge basketball court which had the U of A mascot and the letters U OF A entwined to make a image on it - showing their dedication and symbolism for their team. It looked so...professional and very official - I was impressed.

"Theres some seats over there" Taylor told me over the noise of the people just generally chatting and waiting for the game to start. Taylor and I headed over to the U of A side of support, knowing that the gym was split in half, with one side supporting the home team - The university of Alberqueqe (RedHawks) and the other side the away team - The North of Alberqueqe College (Whitetigers) **(A/N: Bare with me everyone im making this up! lol) **

As Taylor and I took our seats**, **I couldn't help gulp as the reality of where i was set in. I was in a college gym, about to watch a college basketball game, surrounded by college students. It felt all so mature and unbelieveable. Did i really think i could pull this off? a sixteen your old sitting surrounded by older people like this. I felt like at any moment someone was going to stand up and yell "Go back to HIGH school." It was like Taylor and I were fishes out of water and no where to swim.

I glanced down at myself, both Taylor and I had taken along time last night deciding our outfits to wear for the game and party. We wanted something that looked casual and could be warn at a basketball game in a gym but at the same time something stylish that we could wear at the party too. As i said it had taken us ages but i had decided on some white skinny jeans and a grey jersey chain top along with a cream shrug and some signature pewter jewel ballerina style pumps. While Taylor had decided to go for some flared jeans and a signature pink embellished cami with satin cage pumps and white belt. I had to admit we looked older then i ever thought we could of and fitted in quite nicely with the rest of the crowd...I just hoped it was enough.

"So wheres Troy?" Taylor leant over and asked me.

"Probably in the locker room"

"Have you ever seen him play basketball?"

"Nope, he talks about it alot though and has tonnes of trophies" I told her matter of factly.

"Well he must be good"

"I hope so" as i said looking around at the gym - There didn't seem to be any seats left on the redhawks side but there was plenty on the Whitetigers. It really did surprise me how devoted people were to basketball and supporting their team.

We only had to wait 5 more minutes before the Red Hawk players came running out of their locker room and onto the basketball court. When the crowd saw their team they all sprung up and started cheering. Taylor and I joined in - I felt my heart flutter as i spotted Troy dressed in his basketball uniform. His arm muscles were exposed and bulging like crazy. He looked excited and pumped up as if ready for anything. He seemed to spot me and wave in my direction while i waved back, a huge grin plastered on my face. He then winked at me and i could have swarn every single person - Mostly girls - Turned to stare at me. It turns out that apparently, Troy is the object of every girls affection at the University of Alberqueqe and the fact i had recieved his actual attention made the girls jealous. I found myself blushing as Troy ran off to join his team mates in the huddle with their couch - Probably to talk tactics - as the WhiteTigers ran out onto the court recieving cheers off their side but overwhelming boo's off the redhawks side. It made me laugh how competetive this was going to be.

"Did you see all those girls glare at you?" Taylor asked me. I nodded, blushing even more.

"I guess everyone likes Troy?"

"Yeah i'd say so" Taylor giggled before looking down onto the court.

"Hey, theres Chad" I said practically to myself because Taylor had really no idea who i was on about.

"Chad? Who is Chad?"

"Troys bestfriend and one of his roommates. He is the one with the bushy hair"

"Ah, the one i saw briefly at that party. oh he is fine."

"He is also 21"

"Thats hasnt stopped you" Taylor pointed out "Hey, im kidding, don't worry he isn't my type. I prefer football players remember" Taylor sighed blissfully referring to David.

I rolled my eyes "Yes Taylor I remember"

* * *

After the basketball match, Taylor and I stayed behind in the gym under Troys request while everyone cleared out, cheering and screaming. The Red Hawks had won. 42-18. The whitetigers had sucked beyond belief. It had been a really fun experience for Taylor and I though because we were continuously cheering with the rest of the people and generally having laugh booeing the opposing team. Troy had definetly been the best player on the court though having scored 30 of the 42 baskets. I couldn't help notice how everytime he scored he would look up at me and smile - Like expecting my approval. Of course i gave it too him by cheering everytime and smiling back at him. I was incredibly impressed. Not to be forgotten though, Chad was incredibly good too, working with Troy to help him get the baskets. It was as if Chad was Troys support and the two of them basically carried the team.

"How long will they be?" Taylor asked croakily - her voice was obviously sore.

"Not long" I replied, my voice just as faint, noticing that virtually the whole gym was empty except for a few scattered people.

"That was soo fun. Troy and Chad were really good"

"Yeah they were" I said, feeling proud.

"So where is this party?"

"From what Troy said its at his friends house called Andy. He is meant to be rich or something and always throws the after game parties. Apparently they can get a bit out of hand so maybe we both need to stick together?"

"Sounds good" Taylor nodded in agreement as we both walked down from our seats and onto the court.

We waited another 10 minutes before Troy and Chad came into the gym and met up with us. Troy petrifying me half to death.

I was just talking to Taylor about how big the gym was when all the sudden, two strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind, picked me up and spun me around. I squealed in surprised before i was put down. I hit a laughing Troy playfully on the chest before he pulled me into a hug. "Hey baby" He whispered into my ear. I breathed in his refreshing, familiar scent before replying "Hey"

When we pulled away i turned to Chad and said "Hey Chad"

"Hey Gabs. Taylor right?" Chad asked Taylor who was nodding in response.

"Right" Troy said before draping a arm over my shoulders "Lets get going. We are going in my car"

"Ok" We all replied and began to walk out of the gym.

"You were both very impressive tonight. I didn't know you could play _that_ good" I commented to Chad and Troy.

"It was all Troy really" Chad told me

"Your kidding man, if it weren't for your lay ups i wouldn't have managed half the baskets i did" Troy argued.

"Yeah sure" Chad replied sarcastically before he began a conversation with Taylor.

"You look so beautiful tonight" Troy whispered in my ear as we reached his car.

"Thankyou, your looking pretty handsome yourself" I returned the compliment as i climbed in the front passenger seat and Troy took Chads sports bag from his hand and threw it in the trunk of his car with his, before going to the drivers seat while Chad and Taylor climbed in the back.

"So Gabriella, i heard about your little mess up yesterday when lying to your parents" Chad chuckled causing Taylor and I both to blush.

"You told him!" I pretend glared at Troy who had already started to drive and was smiling secretly to himself.

"Why did you have to make the lie up anyway, your nineteen right? You should be able to do what you want?" Chad quizzed.

I gulped, my throat beginning to feel rather dry. "My parents and Gabriellas dad are very older fashioned and don't believe in free will" Taylor supplied cooly when i didn't answer.

"Ha sucks to be you" Chad laughed.

"So is there anyone else i know at this party?" I asked Troy

"Oh yeah, Sophie is going to be there, along with Cal, Alisa and Justine"

"Oh cool. Taylor i'll introduce them to you they are really nice"

"Cool" Taylor agreed as Troy turned into a rather busy looking road, filled with cars parked on the sidewalk, lawns and the road.

"Woah" I remarked as Troy weaved through them all before parking up.

We all filed out of the car, Troys hand slipping into mine and my spare one slipping into Taylors because i was determined not to lose her. The house was a mansion and you could tell by just one look, that very very very rich people lived there. You could hear the cheering and chatting of people along with the beat of the music from outside and you could tell the party was in hardcore mode.

"Don't let go of my hand alright?" Troy said to me. I nodded before saying the same thing to Taylor.

Chad walked ahead of us, hoping to clear some of the crowd as we entered after him. I was incredibly surprised that as soon as Troy entered, everyone seemed to seperate and form a path for us to walk straight through while people were patting Troy on the back and cheering. I glanced at Taylor in amusement as Troy led us over to a free corner where we could all stand freely. It was as if because we were with Troy - We were V.I.P's

"Chad and I are going to get drinks. Want one Gabi? Tay?"

"Yeah Vodka please" I said

"Same" Taylor told Troy who nodded

"Ok don't move from this corner ok or i'll never find you again." Troy said, releasing my hand and walking into the crowd with Chad.

Taylor and i stood there for a moment, feeling incredibly lost until i heard my name being called. "Gabriella!"

I glanced around, spotting a familiar person walking towards me, her arms outstretched for a friendly hug. "Hey Sophie" I said hugging her before pulling away. "This is Taylor. Taylor this is Sophie who i mentioned earlier"

"Nice to meet you" Taylor said

"Same" Sophie smiled "Wow, you both look very hot. Did you guys watch the game?. Troy never disappoints does he?"

"No, he doesn't seem to" I agreed. "Sophie are you already drunk?"

"No" She slurred "Ok, so i have had a few but it's a celebration!!"

Taylor and I giggled at her as she wobbled off back into the crowd as Troy walked up to us, passing us our drinks.

"Thanks" We both said.

"Wheres Chad?"

"Umm he is a little occupied in the kitchen, taking bodyshots off Alisa" Troy shrugged. "Have you seen sophie or anyone?"

"Yeah we saw Sophie, she is pissed already"

Troy laughed "let me guess her excuse? Its a celebration?"

"Yep" I grinned.

"That is so like Sophie"

* * *

The next half an hour seemed to go really quickly for me. I stood with Troy and Taylor, talking about random stuff while drinking my second drink of the night. I had to admit i was enjoying it as Troy had refused to take his hands off me. He always had arm around me, kissing me now and again and just being very affectionate - I loved it.

"Here comes Chad" Taylor pointed out as a bushy haired mass came towards us.

"Hey Chad" I greeted him.

"Hey, so i want someone to dance with. Taylor you up for it?" Chad asked. He wasn't drunk, that was obvious - Just slightly tipsy.

"Ummm" Taylor seemed un sure. She seemed to look at me and Troy. I don't know why but i felt as if her seeing Troy with his arms wrapped around my waist from behind and planting kisses along my neck, made her decision for her. "Sure but i need another drink"

I was actually comfortable with Taylor going with Chad because i knew i could trust him to look after her. I turned to Troy as he spun me around and his hands went to my backside. "Your hands seem to be wandering Mr Bolton" I commented

"Yeah but you love it" He said as our lips met in a deep, fierce kiss. It was as if because we hadn't seen each other for a few days we had to make up for it now and i didn't have a problem with it. A moan elicitied from my mouth as Troy tilted my head back and to the side so he could suck on the soft spot on my neck. "I have been wanting to do this all night, since i spotted you in the stands when i ran onto the court"

My giggled seemed to strangely turn into a moan as he sucked ever harshly, surely leaving me with a mark - His brand. "Troy, stop, my dad will notice"

That didn't stop him though, if anything he sucked harder. When he pulled away i exclaimed "What did you do that for? Im going to be in soo much trouble."

"Don't worry, Make-up will cover it. I just felt like i needed to show every guy in here, including myself that your actually mine"

"Every other guy in here can fuck off for all i care. Because the only guy i want, is standing right in front of me looking rather sexy" I purred, biting my bottom lips innocently.

"Woah, Gabriella don't do that! I will lose all the self control i have and will have to do rather naughty things to you"

"What naughty things?" I asked cheekily.

"I can't say - Im better showing then telling."

"I'm going to hold you to that" I said

* * *

"Is she drunk?!" I asked, completely and utterly shocked at the drunk Taylor that was being held up by a half drunk Chad.

"Yeah i think so" Chad said in a strained voice.

"How the fuck did that happen?!" I exclaimed. We were all standing on the lawn of the mansion where we had all agreed to meet up, at 2:30am. I had expected Taylor to have had fun but I hadn't bargained on her getting drunk like this.

"I don't know, we were dancing and then talking and she just kept re-filling her cup and i don't know.." Chad trailed off.

"What was she drinking?" Troy asked, helping Chad hold her up.

"Well i'm not sure, one moment it was vodka the next it was shots and then the punch which obviously had alot of different shit in it..."

"You didn't stop her?" I asked in dis-belief as we reached Troys car.

"I didn't think anything of it. It was her own free will to drink it" Chad mumbled as Troy and Chad put Taylor in the car. "She said she just wanted to have fun for once. Sorry Gabs"

"Don't worry, thankfuck we are staying at your guys apartement tonight, otherwise she would be in soo much shit" I said, climbing into the back with Taylor while Troy went to the drivers seat and Chad went to the passengers seat. "That is still alright isn't it?"

"Yeah of course babe, you don't think she will be sick though do you? Cause this is Sharpays room we are talking about" Troy said

"God, i have no idea, maybe we will be best finding somewhere else to go..."

"No!" Troy interupted "If you think im going to let you just walk the streets trying to find somewhere to stay. You don't know me at all"

"Yeah Gabs, stay with us. Its fine, we will just put her on the sofa and get a bucket. Besides the pink in sharpays room probably won't help the hangover she is going to have when she wakes up" Chad said.

"Good point" Troy agreed.

"Well, if your sure.." I said

"We are" Troy and Chad agreed.

* * *

30 minutes later, Taylor was securely on the sofa, a blanket wrapped over her as she slept off the alcohol. Luckily, she hadn't thrown up but instead just mumbled in-coherent words that meant absolutely nothing.

"Thankyou so much for this guys" I said to Troy and Chad as we walked away from Taylor a bit.

"No problem, im going to go get some sleep" Chad said "Sorry again for Taylor, Gabi"

"Don't worry, i know it wasn't your fault" I said before Chad walked away to his room. I turned to Troy.

"Thanks again Troy" I said

"Brie, stop saying thankyou" Troy said, slipping his hand into mine - Entwining our fingers. "Lets just go to bed"

"Hmm...I'd like that" I mumbled, resting my head on his shoulder as we walked down the hallway to his bedroom.

I lay down on Troys bed as i let him peel off my clothes as if unwrapping a present. Then he was stretched out next to me so i could run my hands over his skin again and again, tracing patterns over his back, writing poetry with my fingertips down his arms; all the words i was longing to say.Then Troy was kissing me hungrily as if he hadn't kissed me for months, not minutes. And then we were making love...

Afterwards, i lay there in Troys arms contently, my eyes feeling heavier then ever. It seemed to me my whole life was splitting in two: Troy and not Troy. I liked the Troy part soo much better. Of course, Taylor had now become part of the Troy part and i didn't mind that. It was like i was getting the best of both worlds. But when i was apart from Troy i felt empty...Like i couldn't wait till i could see him again. I felt different with him and special...Was this what it was meant to feel like when you were really into someone? Was this what it felt like if you were _in love? _

And as soon as i thought it, i knew it was true. I kinda Love him. Or, like, I was in love with him. Either state of being was just too freaky to contemplate.

But did i really know what love was? Do i deserve to be in love with all these lies of have told? Do i deserve to be loved back?

If Troy loved me...He wouldn't love _me_ he would love the nineteen year old me and not the sixteen year old that i truly was.

If Troy loved me...He wouldn't be in love with _me_. He would be in love with my _lie_.

* * *

**I had a HUGE problem with writing this chapter to begin with but i think it turned out ok. Please Review and tell you friends about this story because i would really appreciate it. Also sorry for the spelling mistakes i had a ruff night of sleep and cant type properly. **

**Little shout out now to Princessde who helped me with this chapter. **

**Ok, now onto the Review Replies (That i forgot to do last chapter lol) : **

**Baby D - Yet again, you didn't fail to review, Yes the chapter was very intense and dramatic but thats what people wanted :P **

**im-awsome-i-know - Whats your idea? Id really like to hear any ideas for this story. **

**zanessa4ever719 - Yeah im glad she isn't on her own. To begin with i had planned for her not to tell them for quite awhile but people wanted someone to find out and it added a bit of drama which i think was needed. **

**Troyellaishottndsexy - Lol first of all, love the name!! and second of all thankyou for understanding it is gradual, most people don't understand that :( Thankyou again. **

**Thats all im going to do for now.. **

**MORE REVIEWS**

**- Sarah **

**LoveYou..x **


	10. Rileys Confession

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

* * *

**MORE REVIEWS!!**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING - Check out my blog! (Link below)**

"Morning Sunshine" I giggled at an awakening Taylor who was still laying, half asleep on Troys and Chads sofa. She was just figuring out her surroundings and opening her eyes. I watched as she tried to move her head to sit up but quickly change her mind, deciding that laying down was the best option.

"Heres some coffee" I said, placing the cup on the table infront of her while she spoke.

"Asprin" She moaned

"I'll go get you some" I said walking away from her and to the bathroom where i guessed, they would be. Sure enough, i found 3 packets of them in the bathroom cabinet - Obviously between 3 people they needed alot of them. I took 2 out of one packet and took them back into the living room to where Taylor was. Handing them over i said "What got into you last night?"

"Carried away" Taylor winced as she slowly but surely sat up to have a drink and take her tablets.

I sighed at my bestfriend who looked like hell - It was just me and her awake and it was 10 in the morning. I had left Troy in bed to sleep and Chad hadn't crawled out of his room yet so i gathered he was too, asleep.

"Fucking hell, Gabriella, tell me the truth, is there a elephant sitting on my head that i don't know about?" Taylor asked wearily.

I giggled "No there is not a elephant on your head, its just a hangover Tay. You were pretty smashed last night."

"Sorry. I just got carried away"

"Yeah well your lucky Chad and Troy are so fucking nice." I pointed out. "Otherwise we would have both of been on the streets"

"Im sorry Gabi" Taylor said again, groaning in pain. "My head is throbbing"

"Serves you right" I said simply "Im going to make some toast to try and get you back to normal"

"Thankyou" Taylor mumbled, before laying back down on the sofa. I went to the kitchen, finding some bread slices and putting them into the toaster and sliding the button down so they began to toast.

I jumped up onto the counter, looking over at Taylor while running my hand through my toosled hair. I was wearing one of Troys shirts and a pair of his shorts that were feeling incredibly comfortable.

Once the toast was done, i handed it over to Taylor, she took it greedily and began to eat. I rolled my eyes before taking a ready made cup of coffee into Troy. I sat on his bed next to the naked, still sleeping him, watching his features - He was smiling in his sleep so was obviously dreaming about something good. I reached forward, gently beginning to play with his messy hair, brushing it from his closed eyes. I leant forward, planting a soft, gentle kiss to his lips before removing them. "Troy, babe wake up" I whispered into his ear before planting a harder, lustful kiss on his lips again. This time, Troy seemed to begin to wake up. His eyes opening slowly, smiling when he saw me. I ran my hand through his hair again. "Wake up"

Troy nodded before replying "How long have you been up?"

"About 20 minutes. I was sorting Taylor out" I told him as he sat up, sorting the bed sheet so it covered his modesty but left his chest bare. I couldn't help but stare at it. His muscles were just so defined and amazing looking - I had to resist the temptation to run my hands over them.

"How is she?" Troy asked as he took the coffee i was offering off of me and taking a sip.

"Hungover" I told him.

"To be expected" He said "Is Chad up?"

"I haven't heard from him. So i don't think so" I shrugged.

"Did i mention how incredibly sexy you look in my clothes. Seriously, you look amazing"

"And i don't look good in my clothes?" I asked, jokingly offended.

"Thats not what im saying, its just...You look so innocent and mine when you wear them"

"Troy, i think we are clear im yours don't you?" I said, pulling the shirt i was wearing aside to show him, his mark on my neck. He smiled proudly before reaching forward and running his fingertips over it.

"Sorry. I was caught up in the moment"

"I don't mind now, i can do wonders with makeup"

"Why do you wear makeup? Like on your face?" Troy asked

"Thats random. Why did you ask that?"

"I have always just wondered why girls wear it. So why do you?"

"I wear it because it makes me look beautiful" i told him

"Thats complete rubbish Brie, you don't need makeup if thats the case. Your hardly wearing any right now and you look stunning"

"You have to say that. But in real life, I look horrible"

"Trust me Brie" Troy said "You look amazing" And i could tell, just for a second he was telling the truth. He looked deadly serious and sincere causing a warm glow to form inside of me.

"Thankyou" I said timidly.

"No problem." Troy smiled at me before placing his half drunken coffee down. He reached forward, gently pulling me further onto the bed so i was straddling his semi naked waist. I looked down at him as he looked up at me, my brown eyes meeting his blue. Troys hand slipping up the top i was wearing, gently gripping my sides to hold in me in position. No words were spoken, we just stayed there, staring longingly at each other - Our eyes full of passion.

"I love you" Troy suddenly said a few minutes later.

Did he just say what i thought he said? He loved me? What?

My first reaction was one of glee, intense happiness and excitement but that quickly faded as the thoughts from the previous night rose in my head.

He wasn't in love with _me. _He was in love with my _lie. _

I didn't deserved to be loved and Troy didn't deserve how unfair i was being to him - Even if he didnt know it.

Quickly, as if my body was acting on its own - It tensed up before climbing silently off Troys body and searching for my clothes.

"Brie? What are you doing?" Troy asked, sitting up even more in confusement.

Swiftly without word or second thought i pulled off his clothes and pulled on my own. I glanced at him once last time, his eyes full of hurt and confusement.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing up and pulling on his boxers.

I said nothing. Instead, i made myself hold back my tears and turn away from Troy, walking out fo the room with him soon following. I reached Taylor quickly "I have to go. I'll explain later. Sorry" I said in a rush as Troy caught up with me.

"Brie? Whats going on?" He asked as i walked to his door, opening it and leaving the apartement, my walk turning into a run as i reached the road. Faintly, through my tears, in the distance i heard a faint, repetitive yell of "Gabriella!!" I ignored it though, just aiming to get home - Longing to be able to crawl into my bed and cry.

I didn't deserve Troys love.

* * *

My dad wanted to know what was wrong later that night when i sat huddled up on the sofa in my baggy, blue cookie monster top and white shorts, not speaking to anyone but instead just watching the television, my cell phone sitting beside me, constantly ringing and vibrating - Longing for the attention i refused to give it. My dad wondered why i didn't answer. I just replied with a stonily "Can't be bothered"

I knew who it was. Troy.

For a moment i thought it could have been Taylor but remembered the phone call from earlier when she had given up calling my cell and had decided ringing the house phone was her best bet. I had answered and had spoken to her. Just saying that i was ok, I couldn't explain what was going on right now and that i was sorry. While she informed me that Troy was really upset about whatever had happened between us and had locked himself in his bedroom.

I could tell my dad was getting annoyed with the constant ringing and vibrating of my cell because he snapped "Bloody hell Gabriella, i know your upset or something, but answer that phone or turn the stupid thing off"

I didn't move though, instead i just lay there letting the phone continue to ring.

"Gabriella, don't make me tell you again. Just because your upset about something doesn't mean I have to suffer"

I stood up at that, grabbing my cell and walking to the living room door. "Yeah, god forbid you suffer. As long as your ok, the whole world is just fucking peachy" I sniped, walking out of the door, slamming it behind me.

I reached my bedroom and landed with a thud on my bed, flinging my cell beside me. I lay like that for quite awhile before i heard the faintest knock on my bedroom door. "Come in" I called out, huffily. I heard the door open and saw my little sister walk in.

"Gabi, are you ok?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied, sitting up on my bed and patting the space beside me for Elisa to join me. She ran over and sat on the spot i had indicated to.

"Why do you and dad always fight?"

"Fight? We don't fight. We just don't _agree_ most of the time" I replied.

"I think he misses mom like i miss mom. Do you miss her?"

"Everyday" I told her truthfully.

"I wish i could remember her a bit more" Elisa admitted.

"You don't remember her? You were 7, surely you remember?"

Elisa shook her head "We don't have any pictures of her do we... I can't remember what she looks like to well"

"Yeah, dad saw to that. He said it was soo painful to see her picture around the house." I felt sad for a moment. My dad could really be selfish. "I still have a picture of her"

"You do? You never told me that"

"Well actually i have two. One here" I said pointing to the silver, heart locket i always wore around my neck. I opened it to reveal a picture of my mom and me when i was around 4.

"Wow, i didn't know you had that"

"Noone does. Not even dad - So don't tell him" I said, closing the locket "Now for the second one" I carried on, reaching over to my side dresser and pulling open the drawer, taking out a picture of my mom, me and Elisa when I was 6 and she was a baby - A new born. I handed it over to my sister who smiled instantly. "Our mom was so pretty"

"She sure was" I agreed. "No you keep it" I said as i noticed Elisa trying to pass it back to me. "I have a picture, but you need one. One to remember her. Never forget her Elisa; Never"

"I won't" Elisa told me as my cell began to ring again. I groaned. "Can i get it?"

I smiled at her, for some reason finding myself nodding in agreement. I have no idea why, i just wanted to see what would happen - I guess part of me hoped that Troy would get the message i didn't want to speak to him right now.

"Hello" She spoke through the cell. "No this is her sister. You want to talk to her?" Elisa said looking at me. I shook my head signalling i didn't want to. "Shes busy right now. Can you stop calling, my dads getting annoyed. Bye!" Elisa hung up and i couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Thankyou" I said

"Its ok. Should you be talking to boys though?"

"No. But lets not tell dad that i do ok?" I said. Elisa nodded.

"I talk to you boys all the time." Elisa giggled "You won't tell dad will you?"

"No of course not. Now, its getting late. You need to be in bed" I said.

"Ok, piggyback me there?"

"Its only next door" I pointed out.

"So?" Elisa smiled. I hadn't the heart to say no. This was the closest Elisa and I had been in ages and i didn't want to wreck that.

"Come on then" I sighed, standing up and bending slightly so she could jump on my back.

I could deal with Troy later but right now - I had a sister that needed my attention.

* * *

I sat in homeroom on monday, wearing some cropped jeans and 'Love the 80s' tee with some MALTESE lace up pumps and usual white chain bag. I was too busy ingoring Taylors vigorous attempts to catch my attention to even pay any care to what Ms Darbus was saying the front - Which wasn't to bad because she always talked a load of rubbish. Since i had set foot in East High that morning, Taylor had been trying to find out why i had run out of Troys on saturday and not answered his calls. I knew i kind of had to repay her with telling her so i found myself writing a note on a piece of paper (_ Talk lunch)_ and passing it to her. Ignoring the normal snide glare from Riley.

Taylor nodded in response before shredding the paper into little pieces with her hands.

* * *

"So wait, he told you he loved you and you ran out?" Taylor asked in dis-belief after i had re-counted the whole story of what had happened Saturday morning.

I nodded "Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because i don't deserve his love. Taylor he isn't in love with me. He is in love with my lie." I admitted figeting in my seat at Taylors and Mine usual table in the cafeteria at lunch time.

"Gabriella, don't you see. Your lie is just your age. Ok, well maybe you have had to bend the truth in some other parts but its your personality he is falling in love with. You havent lied about everything Gabriella and there is a small amount of truth behind your lies." Taylor said

"I guess but.." I sighed "am i meant to say it back?"

"That you love him? That depends on wether you do or not"

"I think i do. I miss him all the time. And feel completely different around him...I long to be with him all the time"

"I have never been in love but, what you said sounds like love. Look, wether you tell him you love him or not, you still need to talk to him and apologize"

"I guess..." I sighed "Thats if he will ever talk to me again. He hasn't called me since saturday night"

"Ring him" Taylor said. "Or go to see him after school"

"I guess going to see him would probably be better"

"There you go then." Taylor said, a smug look on her face knowing she had been right all along.

I rolled my eyes before glancing around the cafeteria, my eyes falling on a pair of green ones. - Rileys. "He is never going to forgive me"

Taylor knew instantly who i was talking about. "Just give him.."

"...Time. I know Tay, you keep saying that but seriously, its been nearly over 2 weeks or something right? I just want to know if we will ever be friends again"

"Theres only one way to find out" Taylor told me. "Maybe Riley doesn't want to let his pride get in the way - He wants you to go to him"

"Did he tell you that?"

Taylor looked shifty "No"

"Liar, when did he tell you that?"

"This morning, in between 2nd and 3rd period while you were busy in the ladies room" Taylor said.

I stood up "Im going to speak to him"

"Good luck, i'm going to go see if i can find David and give him a piece of my mind." Taylor said angrily, standing up also. - Turns out David bailed on their date on Saturday.

I walked away from Taylor and slowly over to Riley, trying not to make it completely obvious that i was heading towards him in case he decided to get up and walk away from me. When i reached his table, i noticed him look up at me. He didn't seem angry up close, more hurt and upset.

"Hi" I said timidly "Can we talk?"

He nodded slowly, allowing me to take a seat next to him. "Im sorry Riles. Can you forgive me?"

"Are you still with Troy?"

Was i? Right now i wasn't so sure. To be on the safe side though i nodded "I am"

"Then im not interested" Riley said being completely stubborn.

"Whats your problem with him?" I hissed.

"He has changed you"

"How?"

"He has made you bad, he has changed you so you lie all the time. Give up your virginity, and not be the girl i thought i knew my whole life"

"Thats rubbish Riley. If anything Troy has helped me. I know, i shouldn't of lied to get him, i know ok? But he makes me happy Riles, the happiest i have felt recently."

"Why did you lie? If this Troy is as great as your say he is - Shouldn't he have accepted you for who you are?"

"Like i told Taylor, for 2 reasons. I thought after the party i would never see him again and because i knew he would never take a second look at me if he knew my real age. I haven't given him the chance to accept me for who i am riley because i lied to him"

"You make no sense Gabriella" Riley snapped

"Why are you so annoyed about this? I never asked you to be a part of it. I just came to you - My supposed bestfriend and i told you everything because i thought you would be there to support me."

Riley scoffed "Yeah, like i'd support a 21 year old horny guy taking away my 16 year old bestfriends virginity"

"He didn't take it Riley." I said through gritted teeth. "I gave it to him - Willingly."

"I don't give a damn, it still shouldn't have happened"

"Riley what the fuck has gotten into you?! If anyone has changed its you. You used to be there to support me but now you just judge. I would bet anything that if a 21 year old girl wanted to sleep with you, you would do it. Why is that different for me? except, Troy or I didn't want just a quick fuck."

"I wouldn't just sleep with a girl if they threw themselves out me, because i _was_ saving myself for someone" Riley admitted

"Was? Who?" I asked confused.

Riley sighed "Your clueless Gabriella."

"What?"

"Your clueless and blind to whats in front of you. I like you Gabriella and i don't mean as just friends. I mean, really, really, really like you."

Did he just say that? Riley - My bestfriend likes me as more then a friend? Oh my god!

"W-w-what?" I stuttered as Riley stood up.

"I have been your bestfriend since forever and have been in love with you for 4 years. You didn't see it though, you were clueless. I just wish i would have told you sooner and maybe there would have been a chance. But now your with Troy"

"Riley..." I began, softening to the teary eyed expression on his face "Your my bestfriend.."

"Yeah and I get it. Thats all i'll ever be. Your bestfriend. Look, i forgive you for lying about your age and stuff. I care for you so much Gabriella - If Troy makes you happy then fine, at least you know now. I can put up with these feelings i have for you, Im used to it by now." and with that Riley walked away from me.

It was all too crazy. Was i in a parallel universe? Did he really just admit his love for me? 2 guys in three days?

This is all just too screwed up.

I swear at that moment i pinched myself, in the hope i could wake up from the dream that was borderlining becoming a nightmare.

Everything was getting so complicated.

* * *

**xsarah-x (dot) blogspot (dot) com - (No spaces) My New blog, where you can all keep up to date on my stories and any zanessa, HSM news. Check it out pleeeaaaseee!! Maybe leave a comment in the box provided? **

**Hope you liked this story. I didn't mean for Riley to admit his love for Gabriella - It just sort of...Happened. I hope thats ok with everyone...? **

**I thought that the conversation between Gabriella and Elisa was very much needed as it gave you a insight into Gabriella real life and more personal matters.** **REVIEW and tell me what you think?**

**LoveYou. **

**- Sarah **


	11. I realised at that moment

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

* * *

**MORE REVIEWS!!**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING - Check out my blog! (Address below)**

It had been a some-what difficult day all around really. If i wasn't getting told off in lessons for not paying attetnion, i was having one one of my bestfriends confessing his un-dieing love for me or i was worrying about what the situation was with Troy. It was all just soo confusing.

Riley hadn't spoken to me since lunch, i had tried to get his attention numerous times, only for them to fail miserably. Whenever he saw me walking down the hallway, he walked the other way - When i smiled or mouthed anything at him, he pretended he hadn't seen me and look away, and whenever i wrote him a note and past it to him, he left it on his desk, un-opened, like it was just a piece of scrap paper. I'd be lying if i say it didn't hurt. I had no idea he liked me that way, if i did i would have been a bit more sensitive towards him...

Turns out though, Taylor knew. When i had told her she said it had been obvious for years and was surprised that i hadn't figured it out by now.

Now though, for some strange reason i found myself standing outside the door of Troys apartement afterschool, wondering wether to knock or not (My dad thought i was at Taylors). I was just too nervous and scared that he would slam the door in my face. My hand went to the door, preparing to knock before i sprang it back, still un-decided. What if Sharpay or Chad answered? I would look like a right idiot. I sighed, staring at the door as if the answers to all my problems would just leap out of it and fix everything.

I should be so lucky.

I reached my hand out again to knock, jumping when i heard a voice come from behind me "I wouldn't bother knocking, no ones home"

I felt my pulse begin to race at that voice - Troy's. I spun around, coming face to face with him, he wasn't alone though. He was with Chad and Sharpay. "Hi" I squeaked.

"Hi" Troy said

"Ok, Enough hi's" Sharpay sniped, pushing past me, her shoulder colliding with mine as she went to the door, putting her key in and unlocking it. Chad walked past me too, giving me a small smile, before following Sharpay in. Leaving me and Troy.

"Whats up?" Troy asked.

"Can we go inside and talk?"

"I'm not sure, are you going to run out again?" Troy asked, a small trace of anger in his voice.

I looked away ashamed. "Im sorry" I said truthfully "Please, lets go talk?"

Troy seemed to think before nodding briefly and walking past me, into the apartement. I followed noticing Sharpay sitting on the sofa talking to Chad and watching Television. When she noticed me she gave me the worst, most evil glare i had ever seen. I ignored her and followed Troy down the hall to his bedroom.

I closed the door behind us as we entered - Troy heading straight away to go sit on his bed. I however, stayed standing. "So talk? Why did you run out on me saturday?"

"You told me you loved me" I said timidly.

"And i meant it. But whats the big deal? I didn't expect you to say it back if thats what you were scared about." Troy said

"No, it wasn't that" I began

"Then what was it?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair while trying to gain the strength to continue "I didn't think i deserved it"

"You didn't think you deserved love?" Troy asked confusedly as i began to pace back and forth.

"Yeah that and...I especially didn't think i deserved _your_ love." I admitted.

I didn't really register Troy standing up and walking over to me, but he must have because all of the sudden i felt his two familiar arms wrapping around me and my head getting buried into his chest, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Of course you deserve love" He said "What makes you think you don't?"

How long does he have? "Lots of things.."

"Like?"

"I don't really want to go into it to be honest Troy. All i know is that when you told me you loved me. It scared me, that someone cared enough to tell me that"

Troy pulled away from me, holding me at arms length so he could look into my eyes. "Its ok to be scared. Brie, when i told you that i loved you, i was scared. Petrified even. I have never told any girl that i was in love with them" Troy confided "And it scares me that i could fall for you so quickly."

I nodded in understanding "Its just hard for me to accept it Troy. That someone loves me" ...Or that 2 people love me.

"I do love you Brie, i'm not gunna take that back. I mean it when i say it now and i meant it Saturday. Its ok if you don't say it back"

Suddenly, i found myself reaching up and pulling Troy down, kissing him fiercely. It was strong, passionate and fast. It was like we had been away from each other for weeks and weeks. One of Troys hand crept up my top, massaging one side of my stomach, while the other tilted my head back so he could attack my kneck. I moaned softly as he kissed my spot, sucking on it lightly as to not cause any marks. My hands were all over his body, up his top, one stroking his back and one stroking his ripped abs.

Troys hands fell from my stomach and neck as he kissed me again. I gasped as his hands went to my backside and lifted me up, my legs instantly wrapping around his torso as our tonuges became involved in the languid kissing. Troy walked us over to the bed, laying me down and kind of straddling my waist, although keeping his full weight off of me. I sighed blissfully as Troy began to peel my clothes off of me, much like he had done before now and i peeled his off. He smiled at me, running a hand through his hair before saying "Your so beautiful" and then our lips connected, as our bodies melted together as one...

* * *

Troy pulled the bed sheet over our naked bodies after our intense love-making session, smiles gracing both of our faces. He rested back onto the bed, turning to face me as i was laying on my side. He pulled me closer, his hand resting on my naked waist. "I love you" He said, his hand gripped slightly harder on my waist, in case i just got up and ran, but this time, i didn't move. I layed there, staring into his sincere, lust filled eyes. I could tell he was telling the truth and he meant it. The way he looked at me was if i was the most special person in the whole world - Like i was the only one who mattered. It was then that i realised, 100 percent, without a doubt, that i was in love with Troy Bolton.

I gulped nervously as Troys hand that had been on my waist, slid gracefully up my tanned, glowing skin towards my face, the pad of his thumb, tracing sensually over my lips before moving up my face to my hair, brushing it from my eyes.

"I love you too" I said. Troy stopped his actions, looking at me curiously.

"You do?" He asked hopefully.

I nodded, smiling gently "I Love you"

"And your not just saying that?"

I shook my head before repeating once again "I love you Troy"

Troy smiled, leaning forward and kissing me with his dry, pillowy lips. "Your make me so happy Brie"

"You make me happy to. More then you could ever know" I said before my face faltered as i remembered my bestfriend from lunch time, telling me he loved me.

"Whats the matter?"

"Nothing" I replied

"Your lying, your face shifted Gabriella and you have this stoney expression. Whats the matter?"

"It doesn't matter Troy. All that matters is me and you" I told him

"But, if whatever it is, is bothering you. I want you to be able to share it with me" Troy said.

I sighed.

"Come on Brie, your always very guarded. Let me in just this once?" Troy asked.

"..Ok" I said, taking a deep breath "Its Riley"

"Right...Riley is one of your bestfriends yeah?"

"Yeah" I nodded "Well, he hasn't been talking to me for quite awhile and well today when i went to speak to him about it...He told me something" I said, sitting up and wrapping my self in one of the bedsheets to cover myself.

Troy shifted so he could sit up a bit more, covering his modesty in the process "Ok, so what did he tell you?"

"Your going to think its stupid and i don't know, im scared you will find him as a threat or something"

"It can't be that bad...why would i find him as a threat? I hardly know him. Now, what is it?"

"He told me...He told me he loved me and had been in love with me for quite sometime now."

Much like i had expected, Troys features changed instantly, from a concerned, worried one to a annoyed, wierded out one.

I moved so i could sit on my knees. "But don't worry, i only see him as a friend - A best friend. Nothing more Troy and he understands that" I said, feeling slightly panicked that Troy would leap up and go hunt Riley down.

"Your not mad are you?" I asked a quiet Troy.

Slowly he shook his head, his fatures softening at the concern on my face. He reached forward and pulled me and the bed sheet i still had wrapped securely around me onto his lap, holding me tight as if to say 'Your Mine'. "Of course im a bit upset. But give me some credit Gabriella, no guy wants to find out another guy is in love with his girlfriend"

"I guess...But i do only see him as a friend Troy. Nothing more, i promise. Trust me"

"Don't worry i believe you and I trust you. Its this Riley guy i'm beginning to not trust." Troy admitted.

"Look, don't worry Troy. I love you remember"

"Yeah and I love you too."

"Good" I smiled, resting my head on his chest as we basked in the love we had for each other.

* * *

I stood up and pulled my top on over onto my body as i finished getting dressed later on that night, ready to leave Troys, much to my dismay. I smiled at Troy who lay on his bed in a plain white t-shirt and some light blue basketball shorts while waiting for me to finish getting ready. I pulled on one pump, nearly falling over as i heard Troy say "I'm going away this weekend"

WHAT?!

"What? Where?" I asked, forgetting the fact i still had one more shoe to put on.

"To my parents house, they are having this huge family get together. Grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins...etc" Troy said off handedly, like it really wasn't a big deal.

"So im not going to get to see you all weekend?" I pouted, causing Troy to laugh and sit up.

"Well no, unless you come with me" He asked, a glint in his eyes.

"You want me to come meet your family? ALL of your family?" I asked astounded.

"Yeah it will be fun. Anyway, my mom...she has been kind of begging me to introduce my girlfriend to her. I haven't really had many and well...I'm leaving Friday night if you want to come? We will only be staying there 2 nights" Troy asked

Meet his family? Oh fuck, thats really huge. Like, SUPER GIGANTICALLY HUGE!! What if they found it really easy to spot i was only 16? I really wanted to go but how could i explain this to my dad? What lies did i have left to use?

"I'll ask my dad and get back to you?" I said, recovering and pulling on my last shoe.

"Thats ok. But i would really like you to come. I get to show you off then" Troy winked, standing up. "Anyway, let's go"

"Go? Where are you going?" I asked confusedly.

"Im driving you home. I'm not going to let you walk am i?" Troy asked rhetorically, leaving his room, indicating for me to follow.

* * *

"Let me get this right Gabriella, you have told your dad your staying with me for the weekend, when in reality, your going to Troys parents house in West Alberqueqe to meet his family and stay for 2 nights?" Taylor said all in one go as we spoke over the phone, an hour after Troy had dropped me off in his car around the corner to my house.

"Yeah, I know this is a HUGE deal but i really want to go. It will give me a chance to get away from my dad and be free for awhile. Besides, its only like a hour and half drive."

"But meeting his _parents_ and the rest of his family Gabriella...What if they figure out..." I knew what she was talking about.

"Well, i will just have to convince them otherwise right?" I interupted. "But anyway, i was calling to ask if it was ok if i told my dad i was sleeping around yours for the weekend?"

"Do i really have a choice?" Taylor giggled "But you know me hun, of corse i will."

"Thankyou. I was hoping you would say that because i have already told him and he said it was fine."

"Ok" Taylor laughed "I spoke to Riley earlier"

"Oh?" I tensed up at his name. "And?"

"He is pretty broken up. But i think he wants to be your friend Gabs"

"I want to be his too. I have been trying to speak to him all day since lunch"

"I know, but i think i talked him around a bit. He is mostly embaressed Gabs, he admitted he loved you. Its not just something you can laugh off"

I sighed "I know, i'll talk to him tomorrow, i just want to be friends with him again. Bestfriends..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, but at least you made up with Troy. I can't believe you told him you loved him. Thats so great"

I smiled as i heard my name being called from downstairs. "Yeah" I said, standing up and leaving my room, still holding my phone to my ear. "Did you find David?"

"Oh yeah, turns out he had a good reason for bailing on our date" Taylor said

"And that was?" I asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"His sister was giving birth" Taylor said, her embaressemt of the anger she had, had earlier evident in her voice. I giggled, entering the living room.

I burst out laughing at the scene in front of me, my dad sitting on the sofa, trying to braid Elisas hair and doing a very very very bad job. "Its not funny" Elisa said in a huff, trying to patt down her messed up hair.

"What are you laughing at?" Came Taylors voice through the phone.

"My dad, trying to braid Lisas hair, I got to go. I better help fix it" I giggled

"Alright, see you at school." Taylor said before hanging up.

I closed my phone before walking over and sitting on the sofa next to my father as he stood up to move to a chair, so to be out of the way while i tried to do some damage control.

It had taken me 20 minutes but luckily every knot was succesfully out of Elisas lovely brown hair. I was just getting ready to braid it when my cell began to ring. I answered it quickly, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, using my chin to keep in place near my ear and on my shoulder, while i used both hands to do Elisas hair

"Hey babe" Came Troys voice. I knew straight away it wouldn't be a good idea to continue this conversation in the same room as my dad and sister but i couldn't stand up and stop doing Elisas hair otherwise world war III would have broken out.

"Hey" I smiled softly, ignoring my fathers curious looks from the otherside of the room.

"So, have you spoken to your dad?" I heard heavy breathing and then a door shutting - He had probably just walked into his room.

"Yeah. All set." I said, leaving my sentences to a minimum, not wanting to cause any suspision from my dad.

"Excellent!. But i miss you now, i wish you didn't have to go and could of stayed the night" Troy mused "What are doing right now?"

"Im braiding my little sisters hair" I told him.

Troy chuckled "How are you holding the phone?"

"Im not sure, but im getting a cramp" I giggled.

"Oh my bad, i'll see you probably friday ok. Come to my apartement around 7 ok?" Troy asked.

"Sure. Bye" I said, sturggling to maneuvre my hands so i could hang up. Once i had done it, my father turned to me.

"Who was that?"

"Riley" I told him as that was the first person that came to mind.

"You made up with him then?" He asked

"Seems like it" I lied, turning my attention to Elisas hair once again.

Once it was done, Elisa looked at it in the mirror. "Wow its great. Thankyou Gabi!"

"Its ok" I said as she hugged me briefly before running away to her room.

"Thankyou" My dad said.

"For what?" I wondered.

"For doing your sisters hair" He replied

I nodded "Im going to bed, night"

"Night Bella" He said.

I smiled slightly before walking out of the living room and to my bedroom.

In 4 days i would be meeting Troys parents and family. 4 days.

God help me - How the hell was i meant to pull this off?

* * *

**Im really looking forward to writing the next chapter 'cause i have already sort of got it planned out and hopefully Fingers crossed i can get that posted today too? **

**Now as i am doing something incredibly amazing such as posting 2 chapters in one day could you all be amazing and do 2 things for me? **

**1) REVIEW!!**

**2) Go to my blog and comment on the little shout out box thingy :P www (dot) xsarah-x (dot) blogspot (dot) com **

**Loveyou..x **

**- Sarah **


	12. Meet The Parents

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING - Check out my blog! (Address below)**

**Oh Yes!!...over 4,800 words!! Come on! That deserves reviews!! :P**

"How dare you say that! Of course i do things around here?!" I screamed at my dad.

"Gabriella! You have done nothing recently, except go out around Taylors all the time!" My dad yelled back just as loud.

I slammed the glass that i had been drinking from down on the kitchen counter. "And why the hell do i make sure im out?! Because of you! You do my head in Dad!"

This had all started because i hadn't screwed the lid onto the juice properly that morning before going to school and it had leaked all in the refridgerator. It really wasn't that big of a deal till my dad came home from shopping in a really bad mood and had flipped his lid. I thanked the lord it was friday and I had only 3 hours till i could go see Troy and leave with him for the weekend. I really didn't need to spend those 3 hours fighting with my dad, i really needed to spend those 3 hours finishing my packing. To be honest, i was packed by wednesday but i kept changing my mind about what to take, wanting to make sure that i had clothes that made me look older but not sluttish or trampy. I wanted to set a good first impression about who i was.

"Trust me Gabriella, i feel the same way. You have Changed Gabriella! Your not like the daughter i used to know!" I swear, we could of brought the house down with this screaming, i was afraid a wall would break down or something.

"Yeah well your not the dad i used to know! Ever since mom died you have changed!"

"DON'T you DARE bring your mother into this" He snarled, going red in the face.

"Oh god forbid dad. God forbid, we talk about her or look at pictures of her. God forbid we REMEMBER HER AT ALL!!" I yelled, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, my dad following at my heels.

"How dare you talk to me like that. Your mother has always had a special part in my heart. I loved her!"

"Could have fooled me. Because lets face it. You have hidden all the pictures. Did you actually know that Elisa came to me last week saying she couldn't remember mom, what she looked like! Yeah, its that bad. But who cares right? As long as you don't have to go through the pain!" I yelled before trying to calm down, breathing heavily "I have to go finish packing for the weekend. I can't be bothered with this!" I went to leave the living room, only for my arm to be grabbed. I spun round to come face to face with my dad. He was holding my arm, quite tight to be truthful and it hurt.

"Let, go, of, me!" I said through gritted teeth.

It was a few more seconds before my dad released. "Your not going anywhere this weekend"

Oh no.

"Uh, i think you will find i am." I snapped

"No you aren't"

"Yes! I am, face it dad, if i stay here this weekend we will just fight and i don't think neither us or Elisa want that do we?" I reasoned calmly.

My dad didn't seem to complain at that and instead turned and walked away from me.

I found myself running up stairs, picking up the quite big bag i was taking and throwing it on my bed. I threw in a few more pieces of clothing and essentials that i couldn't of packed till the last minute before quickly getting changed into a white vest top, a black double breasted military waist coat and Black skinny jeans with white charm ballerina pumps and some graduated diamante sunglasses. I picked up my white handbag and going away bag before walking out of my bedroom and to Elisas. I knocked lightly on the door before entering, spotting my little sister laying on her bed, watching her t.v thats sound was practically on fullblast.

Elisa noticed me and quickly turned her television set down before turning to look at me, her face red and tear stained. "Hey, whats the matter?" I asked, putting my bags down and walking over to her, sitting next to her on the bed and pulling her into a hug.

"You and dad fighting again" She sobbed. I pulled away from the hug.

"Don't worry about me and dad. I'm going away for the weekend so everything should be ok"

"I don't want you to go" Elisa admitted sadly "Dad will be in a mood"

"No, i get the feeling he will be happy. But look, if you need me at all, at ANY time. Call my cell, you have my number remember"

"Anytime?"

"Anytime ok?" I smiled at her, before giving her one last hug and standing up. "See you Sunday ok? Be good"

"Ok Gabi, have fun" Elisa said as she watched me leave. I picked up my bags again before walking downstairs. I walked in the living room to see my dad sitting in a chair looking like he was trying his best to calm down.

"I'm going. Bye" I said

No answer.

I rolled my eyes before saying "You can reach me on my cell." and then i left.

* * *

If my bag hadn't been so heavy, i think i would have run all the way to Troy's apartement. As it was, I walked at a brisk pace and felt drunk with freedom. Like, for fourty eight hours I could escape everything and focus on Troy and his family. Everything was going to be happy and fine.

But when i reached Troys and found him opening the door, he might aswell of had DOOM and GLOOM written on his face. He looked thoroughly pissed and stressed.

"Um Surprise?" I said as Troy stood aside to allow me through.

"I thought i wasn't seeing you for another 2 and a half hours? I have a huge essay to finish writing" He whined, when we had reached his bedroom and he had thrown himself on the bed "On Nietzsche. Why on earth did i take Philosophy?"** (A/N: Sorry if no-one understands what the hell im writing, when writing about Troy taking Philosophy - Just roll with it)**

"I have no idea. Maybe you wanted to be a Philosopher?" I asked strangely.

"No way, It seemed a easy and good idea at the time. Something to along side my basketball but obviously not" He mumbled "But i have to get this essay done by the time we leave or i have to take it with me. Which will be no fun at all"

"Oh, I've already..." I stopped. I wasn't meant to have done all my homework, because Troy thought i was on gap year. Crap.

"Already what...?" Troy muttered. He was staring disconsolately at an open book, which was littered with annotations and scrawled notes in the margins.

"Um, i've already ... er, planned to make you dinner" I excalimed hurridly. "I'll make you dinner and you can do your essay while delicious cooking smells waft from the kitchen. What do you fancy?"

"You cook? Food?"

Luckily, i did cook food. Most of the time for my dad and sister when i was home, otherwise right now i would have been screwed.

"Of course, food! Im going to cook some for you as soon as you tell me what you want to eat."

"Im not fussed" Troy said, giving me a face of a sulk "Anything from what we got in the kitchen. Can you close the door on the way out"

I wasn't offended by his bluntness as i knew he was busy, so i left his room, making sure to close the door before heading to the kitchen.

Half an hour later i found myself chopping up mushrooms so i could add them to the mixture of random stuff i had been cooking. Ok, so technically it was chicken. It was looking really nice, i had to admit and smelt amazing. I couldn't help but remember that Troy really hadn't been pleased to see me early like i had hoped...It had kind of hurt at the time, but now, i was getting over it - Focusing on cooking him food.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Jailbait herself. You allowed near the oven unattended, kid?"

I carefully put down the wooden spoon i had been using to stir the food with and turned around to see Sharpay standing in the kitchen.

"Oh it's you." I said icily. I was not in the mood for her.

"Guess so," She agreed "You're really domesticated. You might want to watch that - Its prematurely ageing."

"Look Sharpay, did you want something?" I picked up the wooden spoon again to stir the chicken.

She glided further into the kitchen, getting right into my space as she peered at what i was cooking "Hmm, Is there enough for me?"

"I don't know how hungry Toy is" I prevaricated, pushing a piece of chicken around with the spoon.

"Am i ruining your perfect little dream of presenting Troy with a meal and cosying up on the sofa before leaving for the weekend?" She smirked and then straightened up, the patronizing smile replaced with something more dark and resolute "It's OK, i'm just pushing your buttons, sweetie. But you and i need to have a little talk."

Was there ever a sentence more likely to make your heart sink towards the floor? "What on earth have we got to talk about?" I snapped, slamming the spoon down on the counter so i could put my hands on my hips and glare at her.

"There you go." Sharpay cooed "I knew you couldn't keep up that goody two shoes act forever"

"It's _not_ an act..."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever" She breezed with an airy wave of her hand "So, i know your lying about your age and it makes me wonder what else your lying about. I've seen you and your friends out..."

"And what?" I snarled so ferociously that Sharpay raised her eyes brows and took a step back. "What have you seen? Us going around with our dates of birth tatooed to our foreheads?"

"I've seen you" She repeated doggedly "And im not letting you keep pulling this shit on Troy. He's my bestfriend. I look out for my friends, so think of this as a warning. You step on him and them im going to step on you twice as hard and for ten times as long"

She was scary. I had to admit - But i wasn't taking this. I had dealed with enough arguements today and another one wouldn't matter.

"Ooh im quaking in my boots here. Not. When i want your opinion, i'll ask for it. Everyone knows your just jealous Sharpay. You want Troy, its obvious. But get used to this Sharpay - He is with me. Now, was there anything else you wanted or have you fulfilled your bitch quota for the day?"

She looked like she was getting ready to slap me.

"Troys a big boy, he can take care of himself. Not like he's getting all riled up by your stupid, untrue accusations is it?

"Thats because i haven't said anything to him" Sharpay paused for effect "Yet. I mean it - You do anything to hurt him and i'll make sure you wished you had never been born"

"Im not scared of you Sharpay. When i look at you all i see is a jealous, spoilt bitch"

Sharpay started to laugh "Wow! All credit to you, sweetie. You come out fighting, don't you"

I just stared stonily at her.

"I'll be watching you" She carolled in a sing-song voice, wagging her finger at me.

"Why do you have to be such a cow?" I hissed "Troy likes me, Chad likes me, why can't you just leave me alone?"

Sharpay shrugged "Theres just something about you that gets under my skin." She admitted "And Chad? Love him to bits, but he is a terrible judge of character."

"No, i'm not" said an indignant voice and we both whirled around to see Chad standing there, with Troy looming behind him. I could feel my heart suddenly start banging away as if i'd just run a marathon. How much had they heard?

"I am a good judge of character" Chad insisted, folding his arms across his chest. "somethings burning"

"Shit!" I turned back to the oven where the dinner was just getting ready to burn. I quickly saved it as Chad said to Troy "Dude we are going now"

Turns out Chad and Sharpay are going to a house party.

"Alright man, see you Sunday" Troy replied before Sharpay said goodbye and then left with Chad.

I turned to see Troy leaning against the kitchen counter

"Did you get your essay done?" I asked brightly.

Troy nodded his head. "Yeah and it blows. I might have to take another look at it after dinner, just before we go." He gestured in the direction of the oven. "Smells good"

"I just need to make the pasta and its done" I opened what looked like the cultery drawer...

I watched Troy closely as i sat at opposite him on the sofa, eating my dinner. He hadn't eaten any of it, instead, he just pushed the food around on his plate. "Sorry" he said at last. "I need to go have another look at that essay. I can't relax till i get it right."

"Oh...OK. Um, do you want...I could go out for a walk, if you like" I heard myself say.

"No, Gabriella. God, no" Troy leaned across the sofa so he could cup my chin. "Just give me half an hour and then you will have my un-divided attention for the rest of the weekend, i swear"

"I didn't mean it like that." I protested but he pressed his thumb against my quivering bottom lip for a fraction of a second.

"It's just, i thought i wouldn't see you till 7 and i thought i could get my essay done by then" Troy sighed.

"Its ok. I only came early becuase of my dad. But don't worry. You go finish your essay" I assured him.

"Ok, but afterwards i want to hear about you and your dad." He said before standing up and walking to his bedrom.

* * *

For the next hour, i spent myself tidying the kitchen back to its normal state and busying myself with texting Taylor about nothing at all important. Left to my own thoughts for 5 minutes however, i found myself thinking of the conversation i had, had with Riley on Tuesday. I still was unsure where we stood, but things were beginning to look up.

_FlashBack_

_I walked up to Rileys locker Tuesday morning, ready to face him and see if we could get our friendship back. As i thought, he was there, rummaging through the depths of the rectangular box that held all of his school stuff. "Riley?" I said to get his attention as i reached his locker. _

_He turned and looked at me. "Hi" He said shyly. _

_"Can we talk?" _

_"Yeah, go for it" _

_"Here?" I asked_

_"Sure" He shrugged _

_"Ummm...Ok. Look Riley, i really am flattered that you have feelings for me - and im sorry i never picked up on them. But i am with Troy and i love him. I don't think theres anything else i can say except, that i hope you can just be happy for me and we can be friends" _

_Riley stood there, thinking before he replied "My feelings for you aren't going to go away Gabriella, but i don't want to lose you as a friend. Im never gonna be happy your with Troy, Gabriella. But i'll try and be OK with it" He said. _

_"Friends?"_

_Riley nodded "Yeah" _

_End Flashback. _

So we were kind of friends, i hadn't really seen him much but at least we were back on speaking terms and ok, he wasn't thrilled about me going to meet Troys family, but he put on a friendly face None the less.

I stood up from the sofa, realising it was just past 7.

Troy was laying on flat on his back, on his bed when i poked my head around his door to check on him. "Hows is going?" I said, making him jump.

He sighed, standing up. "I think i have done it now - The best i can do anyway"

"Good, so can you go back to being that sexy, happy Troy that i know and love?" I asked with a smile.

Troy nodded, walking over to me. "Im sorry, its just this essay is a huge part of my final grade..."

"Hey, don't worry. Its ok" I told him as i hugged him.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before Troy said "We need to get going if we are going to get there before its too dark out. Wheres your bag babe?"

"Living room" I said "Wheres yours?"

"In the car, i packed it yesterday, not wanting to leave it to the last minute this time" Troy grinned. "Proud of me?"

"Definetly" I giggled as Troy took my hand and led me to the living room, picking up his keys and my luggage bag and me picking up my other bag. "Brie babe, how long are you going away for?" He joked as he felt the weight of my bag.

I giggled nervously. "Oops?"

Troy chuckled at my cuteness as we left the apartement and locked up. "So tell me, what happened between you and your dad?" He said as we reached his car and he threw my bag in the trunk with his while i climbed into the passenger side.

"Urgh, he just got a bit too moody about a complete mistake i made" I sighed as Troy began to drive.

"Mistake?" Troy asked glancing at me before his eyes returned to the road.

"Yeah, um i didn't put the orange juice cap on the bottle properly and it leaked in the refridgerator. I swear, the way he acted when i told him - You could have thought i'd just told him i was a drug addict" I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" Troy asked softly, before taking hold of my hand while he continued to drive.

"We yelled, alot. Alot of things were said. Mostly about my mother" I said sadly, my free hand grasping the locket that i always wore, fiddling with it.

"You never really talk about your mother" Troy said casually as his hand went to my thigh and began to stroke it, but you could tell, he had been dieing to bring up the conversation forever. I never did really speak about my mother to anyone. Rarely with Elisa and my dad when we were having a arguement, but i never had a _conversation_ about her.

"Theres nothing to really talk about. My dad saw to that" I said bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

"Its complicated. But, umm he doesn't like to talk about her, or see any pictures of her" I muttered. I couldn't believe i was doing this. I was trying so hard to let him in and tell him...It was hard.

"Why?"

"Im not sure to be truthful. I guess he loved her and well now shes gone. He has hidden all the pictures away so he doesnt have to see her."

"Woah" Troy said

"Yeah, i kind of screwed him over on that one though" I admitted

"How?"

"I managed to save 2 pictures. One...Thats in my...Locket. And another one i gave to my little sister"

"I always wondered what your locket was about." Troy said. "Did your mom give it to you?"

I nodded as i felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. "Just before she died."

"If you don't mind me asking...How did she..?" Troy trailed off.

"I really don't want to talk about it" I said, a tear falling, i wiped it away quickly, but it didn't go unnoticed by Troy.

"Ok, but if you did want to bring it up in the unspecified future. You know where i am" He squeezed my thigh, which kind of made me feel like he was really there and hopefully always would be.

* * *

Around an hour and a half later, of solid driving through Alberqueqe i heard Troy say "Gabriella, we are here" He pulled his car into a drive way on this long road. I glanced up at the house and gasped, It was beautiful, big and very very expensive looking. "Wow" I croaked, beginning to feel kind of nervous.

"Yeah, its nice right? They worked hard for it" Troy said, too, looking up at the house.

"Its amazing" I said "Oh god, your parents are in there right?"

"Yeah, thats the general idea" Troy chuckled.

"Maybe, we could just go back to your apartement?" I suggested

"Woah, babe what on earth has brought that on."

"I'm scared, what if your parents don't like me?"

Troy smiled at my innocence "Don't worry, they will love you. Trust me ok?"

I nodded "Ok, but don't you dare let go of my hand."

"And the bags?"

"I'll take mine" I said climbing out of the car like Troy was doing.

"No, i'll just come out and get them later" Troy shrugged, taking my hand "Just be aware of my mom yeah? She is a bit...Overpowering?"

I gulped. That couldn't be good right?

The walk up the driveway to the front door couldn't have been more slower. My palms felt sweaty and i was shaking, i had never met another guys parents before.

"Stop shaking Brie, they are just my parents. The rest of the family is arriving tomorrow morning" Troy said. I nodded as we reached the front door, Troy knocking as it was locked and he couldn't be bothered to get his keys out of his jeans again.

After a drawn out minute, the door sprung open to reveal a young looking women with shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes and a young looking man with black hair and blue eyes. Obviously his mom and dad.

"Troy!" Troys mom enveloped Troy in a hug, causing, much to my dismay for Troy to have to let go of my hand. Although, he did connect them again, once he pulled away and had said "Hey Mom"

"Hey son" Troys dad said, patting his son on the back.

"Oh and you must be the famous Gabriella?!" Troys mom exclaimed, this time pulling me into a hug.

I smiled as we pulled away "Your right Troy, she is very beautiful" I grinned noticing Troy blush.

"Im Lucille. Not Mrs Bolton. Lucille or Lucy" Troys mom said

"Nice to meet you" I said as Troys dad spoke.

"Im Jack" He said "Its nice to meet you Gabriella"

"Same" I replied confidently. They seemed nice. Thankyou god!

"Well, come in you two!" Lucy exclaimed, walking into the house, Troy and I following.

The house was beautiful, with wooden floors and extravegant lighting. "Your house is very beautiful" I commented.

"Why thankyou dear!" Lucy said "Troy, i like her already! Lets go to the living room and get to know you a bit better Gabriella."

Troy smiled secretly at me before following his parents into the very large living room. Troy and I sat on one of the sofas, Troy instantly wrapping his around my waist while Lucy and Jack sat on the opposite one. Now i was beyond nervous.

"So how old are you Gabriella?" Jack asked

"Nineteen" I replied instantly.

"Ah, so quite younger then Troy" Jack said

"Only two years dad" Troy interupted.

If only they knew!!

"So what do you do Gabriella? Are you a student?" Lucy wondered.

"Umm not exactly. I went to Alberqueqe college but i have taken a gap year" I recited.

"Oh? I didn't know that. Are you planning to do anything special?"

"Just really try enjoy my life, i guess, before i commit to learning again" I replied.

"Oh ok" Lucy said "Have you decided what you want to do in later life?"

"Um Im not sure really, there has always been two things that i have sort of differed between. Nursing or Teaching." I said truthfully. Yes, Truthfully.

"Both very important careers" Jack commented.

"Thankyou" I said.

"So mom, who is actually coming this weekend?" Troy asked, suddenly deciding to be part of the conversation.

"Um Your grandma and grandfather, your aunt Ashley and Your uncle Rob and your cousins, Matt, Laura and Nicole" Lucy listed

"Ah cool" Troy nodded in understanding when i had no clue who they were on about. "Well, its late and i have been driving so is it ok if we go to bed and catch up tomorrow?" Troy asked

"Of course! You and Gabriella can have your room" Lucy said

Wow, and there was me thinking she would go old fashioned and say seperate bedrooms. She must have seen me looking stunned because Lucy said "Oh hun, im not totally naiive. Just seperating you two would make you sneak about. Now, go to bed and save some energy for tomorrow. You packed a bathing suit right Gabriella? I told Troy to tell you."

I nodded in confirmation "Yeah. You guys have a pool here then?"

"Oh yes. Its magnificant!, you will have to try it tomorrow" She said

I giggled while Troy stood up "I'll go get our bags from the car."

I nodded, standing up to "Want some help?"

"No babe, stay here, i'll be back in a minute" He said, kissing my lips gently before walking away.

"He loves her" Lucy said happily to Jack as if i wasn't there.

"Yep, totally in love" Jack agreed.

* * *

20 minutes later i was laying in bed with Troy - Dressed in a white bow detail pyjama set and Troy dressed in just his boxers.

"Your parents seem cool" I said, shifting so my head was resting on his naked chest while his arm wrapped itself around me.

"Cool? Thats one way to put it."

"What are the rest of the family like that are coming tomorrow?" I enquired.

"You have nothing to worry about. My grandparents are alright and so are my aunt and uncle. You might have to watch out for my cousins though"

"How old are they?"

"Matt is 17, Laura is 14 and Nicole is 7" Troy told me.

"Oh cool."

"Try and get some sleep babe alright? Love you" Troy said

"I Love you to" I murmured as my eyelids began to droop.

If i thought meeting his parents would be difficult, meeting the rest of his family was going to be even harder.

Right?

Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea.

* * *

**Sorry! I know i didn't quite keep up my bargain and i'm posting this at 01:51am on the 30th of July but still, better then waiting till later. - Sorry for any spelling, it is late or early whatever way you want to put it and all im running on right now is red bull...**

**So, i posted 2 chapters, now you have to keep up your end of the bargain - review and go to my blog www (dot) xsarah-x (dot) blogspot (dot) com (Or go to my profile for the link) **

**For the first time in, I think forever - Im being super cruel and saying that i want at least 20 reviews before i even think about posting the next chapter. I just really, really wanna hear your thoughts...And this seems to be the only way to get them? **

**Just try and review... Please? **

**xx **

**- Sarah **


	13. Maybe? Maybe? Maybe?

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

* * *

**MORE REVIEWS!!**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING**

How much longer could i possible keep this for? How much longer could i lie to Troy about everything...

Surely, he would find out soon. Wether i told him or not...I just wanted to grasp onto the happiness Troy gave me and never let it go. I had never felt this way and it was amazing. The only thing that could of completed it would have been Troy loving the 16 year old me and not the 19 year old fake me.

You know how yesterday when meeting Troys parents i said was nervous? and even more nervous about meeting the rest of his family?

Well im not nervous anymore..Im borderlining going insane. Literally, i was freaking out. Especially when it came to looking older, it took me forever Saturday morning to rummage through my luggage bag and find the most suitable outfit while Troy lay sound asleep. I could tell from the light coming through Troys bedroom curtains that it was sunny, so i decided on a fairly summery outfit - A cutwork tiered dress and White shorts with flower flat sandals and sprinkled diamante sunglasses. Once i was ready - Outfit, Hair and Makeup done - I sat down on the bed next to Troy. I sighed as I watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and calm - Pity i had to wake him up to be honest. Gently, i shook him causing him to grumble something incoherent and shift slightly. Smiling, i leant down and planted a soft, delicate kiss onto his lips. I giggled as i went to pull away, only for Troy to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me onto him, hardening the kiss. Once seperated, I stared down at the newly awoken Troy as I found myself straddling his waist.

"How long have you been up?" He asked, stroking my arm.

"An hour or so..." I said off handedly.

"What time is it?" He wondered

"Nine." I told him.

"I better get up. I think my mom said the rest of the family are coming at ten" Troy mumbled. "By the way you look gorgeous. Very summery."

"Thank you." I said, climbing off of Troy so my feet were planted firmly on his bedroom floor.

"Babe, you go downstairs and get some breakfast alright? Im gonna get a shower and get changed" Troy said, standing up.

I nodded "Hurry up yeah? I like your parents and everything, but i only just met them and it could be a bit awkward on my own."

"Of course" He smiled before i left his bedroom and made my way downstairs - Having to remember how to get there - Seriously, that was just how big this place was...

Once i had found the kitchen, i noticed that Lucy was sat at the kitchen table along with Jack who was reading the days newspaper. "Oh Good Morning Gabriella!! Wheres Troy?" Lucy asked when she had noticed me.

"Umm he is getting a shower" I said, taking a spare seat around the table, feeling immensly awkward.

"Oh good. The rest of the family will be here soon" Jack said.

"Oh cool" I said enthusiastically

"So Gabriella? Would you like some breakfast?" Lucy asked, standing up. "We have pancakes, fruit, cereal, toast...Anything you'd like"

"Um Pancakes please, but its not a problem i can get them" I said, also standing up, only to be ushered down again.

"My dear, no! Your a guest, besides i like cooking" Lucy said moving away to make the pancakes.

"I like cooking too" I said, hoping that maybe that would gain a few brownie points with them.

"You do?" Lucy enquired "Thats brilliant, do you cook alot? Im sure you do, don't you - Living away from your parents..."

"Um no actually, i still live with my dad and little sister, Elisa. I cook them meals quite alot" I told Lucy who nodded in approval.

"And your mother?" Jack asked.

"She past away" I said.

"Oh im sorry" Jack said

"Yes, i am too" lucy agreed as she placed my pancakes downinfront of me.

"Thank You" I said, smiling as Troy entered the room, planting a kiss on my lips before greeting his parents.

"Morning Mom, Dad"

"Morning son"

"Morning Troy" Lucy greeted Troy. "Hungry?"

"Duh?" Troy grinned, sitting on a chair beside me at the table, his hand immedietely travelling to my thigh, massaging it gently.

"Here, im guessing you want pancakes" Lucy smirked, dropping some pancakes onto a plate infront of Troy.

"You know me too well" He grinned, taking his hand away from my thigh so he could eat his food.

We all sat in comfortable conversation for awhile, while Troy and I finished our breakfast. No sooner had we finished, the doorbell rang. Suddenly, all the relaxation in my body was completely gone. They were here - Troys family. Oh god!

"Thats them!" Lucy exclaimed, leaping up from the table and putting the coffee she had been drinking down. She rushed out of the room, Jack following while i turned to Troy. "Troy.." I began. I think he knew straight away what i was worried about and immedietely sought to squash it.

"Babe, they will love you ok. Just relax and be the Gabriella I know and Love" Troy said, standing up and taking my hand as we heard 'Wheres my Grandson?' come from the distance.

As we walked out of the kitchen, i couldn't help but toy with the words Troy had said 'The Gabriella I know and love'..He didn't really know me. This just reminded me of the fact he didn't love me properly.

We walked into the 'Foyer' i guess you could call it, where everyone was gathered. I found my self, re-coiling behind Troy who had reluctantly let go of my hand so he could greet the rest of his family that had called his name when they had spotted him. Once he had greeted his family he turned to me, taking my hand once again before stepping forward with me. "Everyone this is Gabriella Montez, My girlfriend" He said "Gabriella, these are my grandparents" He said, indicating to two fairly young looking grandparents as far as grandparents go - Obviously from Lucy's side of the family.

"Oh Gabriella it's lovely to meet you. Call me Sandra" Troys Grandma said, pulling me into a friendly hug. I smiled.

"And call me Robert" Troys grandad introduced himself.

I nodded "Nice to meet you"

"Gabriella, this is my Aunt Mel, Uncle Dan and my cousins - Matt, Laura and Nicole" Troy introduced us.

I greeted everyone before saying "Nice to meet you all"

"So your the girl my nephew has fallen so hard for" Mel said, causing a blush to rise on Troys face before he wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me close.

"Aww" Sandra cooed.

Both Troy and I blushed now at the awkward moment where everyone was staring at us.

"Hey, Aunt Lucy can we go in the pool?" Laura asked, saving the moment.

"Sure, i think everyone should get their bathing suits on and we all go catch up at the pool" Lucy smiled "Mom, Dad, you know the room where you will be staying. Mel and Dan your next door to mine and Jacks Room, Matt you have your own room and Laura and Nicole your sharing."

Everyone nodded before dispersing, going to settle in and get their bathing suits on.

* * *

"See Babe, they like you" Troy said as we entered his bedroom a few moments later.

"Troy, i only just met them. I haven't really spoken to them" I said, landing on his bed while he rummaged through some drawers looking for his bathing suit.

"You will get along fine with them. Besides, i'll be there. Don't worry Gabriella, my family aren't part of the mafia or anything"

I giggled, before going over to my luggage bag and rummaging through it for my bikini. "I wasn't saying that. Its just a big deal you know, i want them to like me"

"And they will. Relax." Troy said

I nodded, before grabbing my suit and walking into the bathroom to get changed.

Soon, i left the bathroom, dressed in my white wrapped buckle bikini to see Troy sitting on the bed dressed in some swimming trunks, showing off his gorgeously tanned body. I sighed, catching his attention. He looked over at me, his jaw falling dangerously low. "Wow" Was all he said.

I began to feel nervous. "Should i change...I brought a one piece." I said

"Hell no. C'mere" He said, ushering me over. I walked briskly over, giggling as Troy pulled me on his waist, me straddling it, our bodies extremely close as he was still sitting up. "Did i ever tell you just how fuckin gorgeous you look?" I giggled at his bluntness.

"Once or twice, but once more never hurts." I murmured against his lips before kissing him.

Once we pulled away, i climbed off of Troy and walked over to my luggage bag, sifting through it before pulling out an embroidered white cotton, v-neck coverup and White hitched chiffon skirt. I pulled them on over my bikini, noticing Troys confused look. "It just make me feel a bit more comfortable"

Troy still look confused but didn't question it - Instead, he stood up and walked over to me, holding a hand out for me to take. "Lets go. I want to parade you around and have people comment on what a catch you are"

I giggled as i picked up my sunglasses and cell and we left the bedroom "I very much doubt they will say that"

"Don't underestimate yourself Brie" He said as we reached the garden. The garden in itself was pretty impressive with a pool and basketball court.

"The garden is huge Troy" I commented as we walked towards the pool, hand in hand, noticing that everyone else was already out - Either lounging by the pool or in it, itself.

"Yeah, my parents did alright for themselves." Troy agreed.

"Oh Troy! Gabriella! There you are!" Lucy exclaimed, causing everyones attention to turn to us. "Your father is going to start the barbeque soon, thought we would make an afternoon out of it. That ok with you two?"

Troy led me over to a free sun lounger, taking a seat and pulling me onto his lap. "Absolutely fine" we both said together.

I glanced at the clear blue water in the pool, noticing a very exciteable Nicole playing with her 2 elder siblings, Matt and Laura. I hadn't really spoken to them. Well, i hadn't really spoken to anyone but they did seem very shy for some reason. I noticed Troys dad, grandad and uncle faffing about with a rather large barbeque, trying extremely hard on lighting it.

"So Gabriella, Lucy was just telling us about you. Your on a gap year correct?" Mel asked from her sun lounger which was beside mine and Troys.

"Yeah" I smiled before adding "Thought i'd live my life for awhile"

"So, How old are you Gabriella?" Sandra asked from her sun lounger - 3 spaces down.

Great! The BIG question. Heck, the BIG LIE!!

"Nineteen" I replied, almost instantly with all the confidence i could muster.

"Oh, so not too far behind Troy"

"Not really" I said, smiling as Troy ran his hand up and down my arm - Giving me the feeling that i was doing well - Like a confidence boost.

"Troy! You coming in man?" Came a voice. We turned to see it was Matt calling from the pool.

"I don't know, give me a sec" Troy called back before looking at me "Coming in?"

"Ummm..." I wondered.

Go in the pool and have some fun...Or carry on being interrogated by Troys family. Not brain surgery.

"Sure" I conceided, standing up and allowing Troy up. Quickly, i shred the clothes i was wearing till i was left with just my bikini. Both Troy and I walked to the side of the pull before jumping in; Together.

* * *

Troy and I spent the next hour or so in the pool, playing games and just generally mucking about with his cousins. I had to admit, in the small time in the pool i had bonded well with Troys cousins. Joking around with them and having a blast. Seriously, i felt soo comfortable it was unreal. Troys mom and Aunt had even joined us for awhile before deciding they would get out and go back in the pool later.

"Guys come on, the food will be done soon - Everybody out" Lucy called out to us. I instantly heard Laura and Nicole groan in protest "Nope, no moaning - Out now, you can go in after food."

"Thankyou" I said as Troy helped me out of the pool and wrapped a towel around me, before rubbing my sides to warm me up. After drying off i pulled on my skirt and top again before sitting on Troys lap while i watched Nicole, Laura and Matt beging to dry off.

I jumped as i heard my cell begin to ring. "Sorry" I said before picking it up and glancing at the caller ID - Taylor. I answered quickly.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Gabs! Hows it going?"

I smiled at Troy briefly before answering "Good, really good"

"And no problem with the age thing?"

"No." I replied simply. "My dad hasn't called or anything right?"

"No, everythings fine - I got your back." Taylor reminded me "Well i just wanted to check everything was ok. I'll go and let you carry on. Bye Gabi"

"Bye hun" I said before hanging up.

"Taylor?" Troy asked.

I nodded "Yeah, she was just checking up on me"

"Ok cool. Babe i'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?"

"No i'm really not hungry" I said standing up so Troy could get up.

"Ok" He said before pecking me on the lips and walking over to where his dad was serving the food. I sat back down on the sun lounger happily.

"Mind if i sit with you?" A voice came - Matts.

I smiled up at him before saying "Not at all" I shifted my legs slightly so there was space.

"Thanks" He sat down.

"So Matt, is that short for Matthew or something?" I enquired.

"Yeah unfortunately. I really don't like the name Matthew - Matt is much better" Matt replied "So your nineteen?"

"Yep" I told him cooly. "And your...seventeen yeah?"

Matt nodded. "Eighteen soon. Thank god"

I giggled.

"I don't know why but i feel like i recognize you from somewhere?"

I literally felt the colour drain from my face. Fuck! He cant be serious.

"Really? Where?" I asked cooly.

"East High. At one of the basketball games.." He said

"Basketball Games? Not me. Troys basketball game was the first one i went to...what were you doin at East High?"

"My Basketball team was playing East High."

"Oh and did you win or lose?" I asked trying my hardest to change the subject - Even a little bit.

"Lost. East High is very good when it comes to Basketball and sports." Matt said sadly. "Anyway, i guess it couldn't have been you"

"I guess so" I breathed a sigh of relief.

Silence

"I can't believe Troy actually has a girlfriend. You must be something special"

"Thank You"

"No problem" Matt smiled - I had to admit, he reminded me sooo much of Troy when he smiled.

"So have you got a girlfriend?" i asked seriously thankful we were off the subject of him 'seeing me'.

"Yeah she is called Cassie. Shes 17 too"

"Oh Cool. I bet shes very pretty"

"Yeah, she is."

"Matt, are you trying to Chat up my girlfriend?" Troy asked with a smirk, looming over us.

"Nah man, just having a friendly chat. Right Gabs?" Matt grinned, standing up.

"Of course" I agreed.

* * *

"Troy..." I giggled "Troy...Troy stop.!!" I gasped as we fell through the doorway into Troys bedroom. Troy kicking the door shut in the process. He was attacking my neck with kisses while running his hands over my body. "We only have 2 hours till we go out for dinner!" I exclaimed as he gently pushed me on the bed, leaning over me and capturing my lips in a kiss. "I dont care...2 hours is enough"

I knew what he was on about - Boys and their one track mind sometimes.

"I know but i promised Laura and Nicole i would do their hairs for them!" I breathed as he pulled my top over my head to expose my white bikini top.

"You will have plenty of time" Troy mumbled against my bare skin, planting butterfly kisses along any of it he could find.

"Your family though Troy...Th, The, they might hear" I tried to push Troy off of me but was unsuccesful.

"Don't worry, you will just have to keep your screams to a minimum." He smirked as i hit him.

"I do NOT scream" I protested.

Troy chuckled "Babe you really do, but its all good. It turns me on even more if that's possible." He groaned, attacking my neck once again. This time though, i placed me hands on Troys chest and within one swift heave, i pushed Troy off of me.

"Not now, later."

Troy groaned "Brie..."

"No, Dont Brie me..." I said "I don't want to get caught Troy. I promise...Later ok? I'll make it worth your while."

"Promise?" Troy grinned wickedly.

"Promise" I said before standing up. "Where are we going tonight anyway?"

"Some fancy restaurant or something" Troy shrugged.

"So i have to dress up?" I asked

"Well i prefer you dressed down to be honest. Scratch that, i prefer you not dressed at all."

I rolled my eyes "Boys!"

* * *

"So how did you two meet then?" Troys uncle, Dan asked as we all sat around a very large table at a very fancy restaurant, having just finished our meal. This was all too surreal for me. I had to admit, i would never ever of expected me to be sitting around a table, with my 21 year old boyfriends family and my boyfriend himself who, sitting next to me, was trying very, very hard to distract me from the conversation travelling around the table.

"At a party" Troy supplied, smirking secretly as he rested his hand onto my barely covered thigh. Tonight, i decided on a wearing a dress - Which was very rare as i didn't really like wearing dresses all that much. It was a greyish/silverish, thigh length pleated strap dress; that i wore along with some matching silver strappy high heel sandals and a cream shrug.

"Party? Troy what parties do you go to?" Lucy asked, alarmed. Naiive much?

"Umm College parties mom." Troy said matter of factly, grinning wickedly as i grabbed hold of his hand which was travelling dangerously fast up my thigh, my dress riding up in the process under the table. I pulled it down and recovered just in time for the next question. It literally seemed like this conversation was becoming rapidly all about Troy and I.

"I refuse to believe that" Lucy smiled jokingly before reaching forward and picking up her wine glass and bringing it to her lips.

"So was it one of those corny, love at first sight things?" Laura asked.

I smiled at her before glancing wonderingly at Troy - Deciding i wasn't going to put myself in a awkward position, trying to answer it.

Troy rolled his eyes at my quietness before looking over at Laura "Depends if you believe in that kind of stuff"

"I do believe in it. My Boyfriend and I are in love" Laura said randomly causing me to giggle quietly as Dan nearly spat out his drink at his daughters daunting words.

"Boyfriend? Love?" Dan spluttered

"Nothing Dan, don't worry" Mel laughed.

The conversation continued on but Troy and I didn't join in unless asked a question. Instead, it was like we were in our own little world. Speaking through looks and facial expressions. "Love you" Troy mouthed to me at one point, slipping his hand into mine under the table. I knew he loved me...It was just so perfect that moment. Not even my lies could of brought it back down to reality for me. - I just couldn't help but get lost in it for a moment.

I smiled before gripping his hand slightly more tightly. "I love you too" I mouthed back as Troy released my hand before pulling my chair closer to his so they were basically joined and wrapping his arm around me. I rested my head on Troys shoulder as i reached forward and took a sip of the wine i had been drinking. (Seemed no one in Troys family really cared about drinking as long as you are above the age of 18 instead of 21) To be honest, i was feeling kind of tipsy but i liked it. I cuddled the warm body of Troy - As if grasping at the warmth - It was in-toxicating. I felt Troys chin rest on my head, his breath moving my hair lightly.

"Aww you look so cute together!" Troys Grandmother - Sandra cooed upon noticing us.

"And so in love" Mel added

I smiled at them both because of how true it was. I was in love with Troy and i was pretty sure he was in love with 'me'...and then, for a second i found myself thinking - Maybe i could tell him? Maybe i could tell Troy my real age and our love would conquer everything? Maybe i should take the chance?

Maybe...

* * *

**Ok please read ALL of this, i have a few things to talk about. **

**1) I know i haven't updated in 3 or so days when i said i would when i had recieved 20 reviews. Which reminds me, thankyou! You guys out did yourself :P (Don't be afraid to do that again) Anyway, i'm really really disappointed with this chapter and i have to admit i had ALOT of Trouble writing this - Im not sure why, but i just couldn't pick it up. I hope this is ok...Sorry if it isn't. - No Haters. **

**2) I am a little bit upset everyone. I found today that someone had written a similar story to mine. Called 'Collage Student' (Spells College Wrong) well.. Heres the summary and tell me what u think: ****Gabriella and Sharpay go to a collage party were gabriella meets troy a collage student meets gabriella montez a high school student. They fall for eachother but Gabriella lies about her age and she has to keep lying. But what happens when troy finds out? - Now, im sorry but that 'idea' is a bit similar. Granted, the author has changed a few bits and customized it but still, there are similarities and it seems unfair and im not the only one to pick up on it. **

**Now, if ANYONE likes my ideas or wants to do something similar or use parts of my writing. PLEASE contact me and maybe we can sort something out. I know, your thinking 'Why make such a big deal' but It hurts to see someone is crediting my idea and my ideas/writing for the story. :( ...**

**REVIEW**

**- Sarah **


	14. My dad?

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

* * *

**MORE REVIEWS!!**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING**

Sunday afternoon sent me crashing back to reality with a thud and a really shaky dismount. I'd sailed into the lounge - Where dad and Elisa were playing a board game - and given Elisa a hug and my dad a smile in the hope he had forgotten the fight when Elisa asked about my weekend around 'Taylors'.

"It was totally awesome" I'd enthused with a killer-watt smile that totally made my face ache before i skipped upstairs and landed on my bed. It had been an amazing weekend. But the best part was Saturday night and how affectionate Troy had been after our meal out with his family.

_Flash Back_

_Troy and I trailed behind the rest of the group as we left the restaurant - Hand in hand. We were both admitedly 'tipsy' on the alcohol we had, had and i guess you could say we were on a cloud. A blissful, romantic, loved up state of mind that i wished i could of bottled and opened whenever i was sad and without him - Without my armour. We walked down this road, everyone deciding that the fresh nights air would do us all good and that the moon was 'looking magical' so why waste it. _

_I was all for this idea except the fact my feet were killing me. My heeled sandals were brand new and hadn't yet been worn in so were rubbing very uncomfortably on my feet, making them incredibly sore and increasingly unbearable. "Ah" I gasped as my sandals rubbed once more causing Troy to stop and look at me. _

_"Whats the matter Brie?" He asked, concerned._

_"New shoes are rubbing" I replied _

_"Take them off then" Troy chuckled. _

_"Eww! Im not walking along the ground bare footed." I said in disgust. _

_"I wasn't expecting you to. I was expecting you to jump on my back and i'll give you a piggyback" Troy told me_

_"Your kidding?"_

_"Nope, come on" He said, standing infront of me, his back bent slightly, ready. I giggled, pulling my heels off and immedietely jumping gently on Troys back. He gripped my legs in one swift motion to hold me in place while i wrapped my arms loosly around his neck as he began to walk. _

_"Troy i must be killing your back" I said into his ear as we began to catch up with the rest of the group. _

_"Your not. Your very light actually" Troy commented, smiling at me. "Hold on" _

_"What are you going to do?" I eyed him suspiciously as he began to pick up speed. _

_"Just hold on" He said, then he began to run. _

_I squealed loudly, terrified Troy would drop me or something - Luckily for me, he didn't. He kept a firm hold on me till he began to slow down, having fully caught up to the rest of Troys family. _

_Everyone began to laugh as they saw Troy giving me a piggy back. I guess it was just how childish it all was. _

_"Gabriella has the right idea doesn't she." Troys grandmother Sandra commented, holding her husbands hand. _

_"Yeah she does" Mel and Lucy agreed. _

_I giggled, shifting my arms a bit "I didn't make him, he offered"_

_"Offered! Thats soo sweet Troy!" Lucy exclaimed "Jack! Why don't you be more like Troy?"_

_"Because uncle Jacks not whipped" Matt pointed out causing everyone to laugh. _

_"Shutup Matt" I said, sticking my tongue out at him as Troy began to pick speed up again, twirling around playfully, making me laugh. _

_When we reached 'home' we realised we were back before everyone else. As soon as we entered Troys bedroom, our lips were connected. It was like there had been this sexual tension between us all night and now we were ready to release it... _

_"Troy" I groaned at the sensations i felt - The ones he was envoking in me. Before i had even had time to comprehend it, Troy and i were laying on his bed, naked, showing the other just how much we loved each other. Not worrying about what was going on outside the four walls of the bedroom. Instead only concerned about what we were doing - Our bodies and lips and how they pleasured each other in new and intimate ways._

_It was literally heaven. My happy place. My everything._

_End Flashback_

I smiled at the memory of last night. It had sucked so badly when i had, had to say goodbye to Troy 30 minutes ago - Hell, i was missing him already. As much as i tried. Words couldn't express just how in love i was with him, or how he made me feel...It was undescribable.

* * *

I sat in the living room on wednesday evening, doing my homework and minding my own business, while keeping out of everyones way. Well, thats what i thought i was doing till my dad came storming in - in a rather bad mood. I looked up from my maths work to see him staring down at me, his face reddening with anger. I was taken aback. What did i do now?

"Whats this?" He asked, holding out the picture i had given Elisa a few weeks back.

"A picture?" I replied, treading carefully, realising that riling my dad up wouldn't get me anywhere.

"I'm fully aware its a picture Gabriella. Im not bothered about that. Im more bothered about who the picture is of."

"Mom? Whats wrong with that?" I asked

"You know exactly whats wrong with that! I didn't want any pictures of her left lieing around - Its only upsets me"

"I didn't leave it lieing around, i gave it to my little sister so she could remember her mom" I snapped, getting a bit annoyed now.

"Yeah well Elisa obviously can't keep things hidden. I opened her drawer to find a book and there it was. Do you know what thats like for me to see that?"

"No, but i don't see whats wrong with it. She was mine and Elisa mom and _Your_ wife. Whats wrong with remembering her?" I asked but didn't recieve a reply.

"How did you get this?" My dad asked his voice getting slightly louder then before.

"When you were de-picturing the house of anything to do with mom" I said matter of factly.

"You had no right!" He yelled.

I put my books down, standing up. "YES i did! She was my mother and im sorry if i cant just stuff her away and forget about her like you can!" I yelled back.

"I will NEVER forget her! Don't you ever say that again. understand?" He bellowed, moving menancingly closer to me, looming over me and staring me down.

"I'll say what i want. Because im speaking the truth! After everything...The choice you had to make, You have been able to just forget about her!" I screamed up at him. I swear just then as i saw my dads hand begin to raise - That he was going to hit me. Im pretty sure he would have aswell if it hadn't been for a small voice.

"Im sorry" Came a voice from the living room door - Elisas. She was crying and looked scared at the scene before her. (My dads hand raised, as if to slap me)

Instantly, i softened, stepping away from my dad before walking over to her. "Don't worry, this isn't your fault. Go back to bed"

She nodded, walking away - Knowing not to get involved.

"Are you sure your my dad? I think you need to check over yourself because you nearly just hit your own daughter." I snapped at him. He did looked shocked at his actions but his face was very stoney, showing little or no emotion. "Im going out"

"What?"

"Im going out. I'll sleep around Taylors..." I said

"Your not..." He began but i cut him off.

"I think its best don't you? Before you actually do hit me." I told him calmly before grabbing my cell, jacket and bag and putting my shoes on. Then i was gone.

* * *

I knew where i was going - There really was only one place i wanted to be. Troys'. I hadn't seen him in 4 days and now i needed him more then ever, especially as the tears began.

I wiped a few away as i walked at a brisk pace towards Troy's, the wind not helping my situation as it was blowing my hair everywhere. As i reached Troys apartement door, it dawned on me that i was probably looking like a mess. My makeup was probably smudged my eyes were probably swollen. I sighed, quickly grabbing a mirror out of my bag and trying to fix it the best i could. Once i had done some damage control i knocked on Troys door.

I only had to wait a few minutes before the door was swung open to reveal Chad. "Hey Gabs. What are you doing here? Hey, have you been crying?" Chad asked softly, ushering me inside.

"Im fine. I just need Troy, is he here?" I asked.

"Umm no he went out to go get our dinner and alcohol with Sharpay. They should be back soon" Chad said, sitting on the sofa.

"Is it ok if i wait?" I wondered

Chad nodded before indicating for me to sit down. "Sure"

I took a seat "Thanks"

"I heard you and Troy had fun at his parents house? Lucy and Jack are really cool" Chad said

"Yeah they are." I smiled "It was fun"

We only had to wait a matter of minutes before the front door of the apartement opened and Troy and Shar entered, carrying bags of takeaway food and drink. They didn't seem to notcie me at first until Sharpay looked over at Chad and spotted me. "Oh what is _she_ doing here?"

This caught Troys attention, he twirled around and spotted me, hurrying over. "Gabriella? What are you doing here?"

"I..Umm need to talk to you?" I said before Troy nodded and reached forward, taking one of my hands and helping me up. He began to lead me out of the living room, stopping when Sharpay spoke "What about the food Troy?"

"I'll come get some in a minute" He called back before leading me into his bedroom. We both stood there, Troy looked down at me with the most concerned face i had ever seen. No words were spoken. Even if i had wanted to say something, im pretty sure no words would have left my mouth. Instead, all i could do was allow Troy to pull me into a hug as tears began to fall down my face.

Troy made all these soothing noises, trying to comfort me - It was working and soon enough, i pulled away from Troy allowing him to wipe away my tears with the pad of his thumb. "Whats the matter baby?" He asked

"Im over-reacting really. Its just, I had a arguement with my dad" I mumbled.

"What happened?"

"He found a picture of my mom i had given Elisa and he got upset and we started yelling..." I trailed off.

"And?"

"And..I thought he was going to hit me. He looked so angry." I admitted to Troy who had tensed up.

"Hit you? He didn't though right?" Troy asked

I shook my head "No."

"Oh thank god. C'mere" Troy said, pulling me into another hug. He held me tightly for a few moments, stroking my hair and holding an arm firmly around my waist. When we pulled away he looked down at me, cupping my chin in one of his hands. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No" I shooked my head furiously "Its fine. I was over-reacting Troy. I just needed to see you. I do need a favour though"

"Whats that?"

"I need somewhere to stay tonight?" I wondered timidly.

"You don't even need to ask" He said, planting a kiss on my lips. "Have you eaten?"

I shook my head "No, but im not hungry"

"I don't care. I just brought loads of food and i'm sure we can share" He winked at me. "I'll be right back ok?"

I nodded "OK"

* * *

For the rest of the night, Troy and I ate his food and washed it down with some alcohol while laying on his bed. Then we curled up under the duvet and talked for what seemed forever until i said i felt cold.

I giggled at Troys solution of keeping warm which ironically involved taking off all of our clothes and kissing - Alot - While do numerous other intimate and secretive things.

Afterwards, I cuddled up against Troy, brushing his arm with my fingertips and watching, engrossed, as an army of goosebumps marched across his skin. "I have to be up really early tomorrow" I said

"What for?" Troy wondered

"To meet Taylor" I lied. Well, i couldn't say school could i?

"Ok" He smiled at me "I love you. No matter what, you know that right?"

Did i? How could he be so sure? If he did then i could tell him the truth right?

"I love you too" I sighed blissfully, cuddling Troy even closer then before - I didn't want to let him go.

* * *

I'd had to be annoyingly vague again when Troy questioned me once more the next morning on why i was getting up and dressed so early. I think i left him completely confused, yet not as confused as i was. Something just didn't feel right. I don't know why...But it didn't. Like things were out of place and about to fuck up big time. I hoped to god they didn't.

Still, i slunk into homeroom 5 minutes late - Ms Darbus giving the biggest interrogation of my life because i had never been late, before telling me "Prinicpal Matsui wanted you to go to his office as soon as you arrived at school. I'm not sure what it's about but i suggest you get there quickly." I nodded, glancing at Taylor who had been trying - For some reason - To catch my attention. But with Ms Darbus ushering me out of the room i didn't have time to question it, but instead get to the principals office

The mystery was solved as soon as i walked into the secretaries office and saw my father pacing agitatedly in front of the door that led to Principal Matsuis inner sanctum.

"What are you doing here? What's wrong? Is it Elisa? Has there been an accident? "

The moment he heard my voice, his head swivelled around like it was completely independant from his neck. Which wasn't as half as scary as the look on his face, which did nothing to reassure me that everything was ok and he'd just happened to be passing and thought he'd pop in to see if i was ok. "We're going home" He said, each word carefully and precisely enunciated. I wasn't going anywhere with him, not when he was in such a bad mood.

"I've got Art and a Math test after that so maybe this can wait till this afternoon" I said hopefully.

He was at my side before i could even blink. I didn't know he could move that fast. "Tell Mr Matsui that i'll give him a ring" He barked at the secretary who was cowering behind her computer.

"I have art" I reminded him again because my survival instinct told me that it would be safer to inhale noxious paint fumes then go anywhere with my father when he looked like he wanted to hang, draw and quarter me as a pre-show.

"Not bloody likely" He gritted out, then he must have suspected that i was seriously thinking of doing a runner because he grabbed my upper arm in a circulation-crushing grip that didn't ease off until he was pushing me into the car.

"I bet you've left bruises!" I started to say but was silenced by a skin-stripping look.

"Be quiet!" He said "And buckle your seatbelt"

I'd barely clicked it into place before he rammed his foot down on the accelerator. I clutched onto the dashboard with white-knuckled hands "I guess You're in a mood with me about something, but slow down, _please_"

Either he didn't hear me or he didn't care. "I mean it. Dad! Slow down!"

He huffed but eased off the accelerator none the less.

"So what's this all about?" I tried again.

"I thought i told you to shutup. I don't want to hear another word until we get home"

Unfortunately, it only took us ten minutes before we were pulling into the drive and I willed myself to unbuckle my belt and get out of the car.

I followed dad's stiffened back up the path and scampered through the door before he could yank me through it.

"I'll put the kettle on shall i?" I offered brightly...But no. Steely grip on my shoulder and I was being frogmarched to the living room. He pushed me down onto the sofa and loomed over me. I squinted up at him and started taking in all sorts of details. Like, the fact he didn't get acquainted with his razor that morning and that was the shirt and tie that i'd ironed for him yesterday morning. Bloodshot eyes? Check. The same clothes he'd worn yesterday? Check

"Did you even go to bed last night?" I asked him sullenly.

"I might ask you the same question" He snapped. "Or i might rephrase it as exactly whose bed did you sleep in last night?"

I gasped - Shit! "I told you! Before i left last night, I was staying at Taylor's"

"Ah yes, i remember. But you know what confuses me Gabriella. When i rang Taylor's to apologize about our fight...She didn't seem to think you were there. In fact she tried to lie for you - But the game was up"

Thats what Taylor was trying to tell me in homeroom! "You could have rung me" I eventually said, peering down at my bag. Really bad idea. Because he stopped standing over me and snagged the handles between his thumb and index finger.

"Oh, really. I wonder why i didn't think of that" He said with a sneer "Next time you're trying to cover your lieing tracks, i suggest you remember to switch your cell on"

I had a dim recollection of switching my cell off when i reached Troys because i didn't want to be disturbed. Dad was already finding that out for himself.

"Don't go through my bag!" I yelped, leaping up as he rummaged inside and hauled out my cell but it was too late, he was already uphending it and spilling the contents out onto the floor.

Makeup, a pack of pictures Lucy had given me from the weekend with Troys family, a strip of pictures of me and Troy that we had taken awhile back and last but not least; Condoms. Every lie I'd told was spelt out on the floor by the debris from my bag. I was looking and he was muttering something under his breath. I knelt to the floor and started to cram everything back, because if it wasn't there, laid out in front of him, I could keep on pretending, but my hand hadn't even curled around the cell before he was snatching my shoulders, whirling me around and making me standup so he could shake me hard enough so i bit my tongue. "What have you been doing?" He screamed "I want some answers RIGHT NOW!"

"Get off me!" I shouted right back, trying to prise his fingers off me. "You don't go through my personal stuff! I'm sixteen and I can do what i want and it's got fuck all to do with you!"

"It's got everything to do with me. While you're under my roof, I will..."

I got away from him by kicking him in the shin so he let go of me with a strangled yelp and I was free to run for the door and up the strais before he'd stopped rubbing his leg. Even with my five-second head start, i'd barely made it to my room before he was in the doorway and preventing all my attempts to slam the door in his face. "Let go" He said, all deadly calm and flaring nostrils. "Let go of the door this instance."

But the calm voice just made the mist even redder. So even though he was a foot taller than me and like, five stone heavier, I persisted in pushing and shoving at the door and screaming at him. It wasn't even words, just these angry, high-pitched cries. He soon got bored with the tug of war and flicked me out of the way with insulting ease, before striding into my room, eyes darting wildly around for even more evidence of my misdemeanours. When he didn't find any he turned back to me - His eyes, for some reason, landing on my locket. "Whats that? You always wear it"

"Its a locket" I said

"Who gave it to you? Whats in it?" He asked. It was wierd, he had never questioned it before..

"Mom gave it to me. A picture of me and her" I answered. Then before i could even think, he had reach up and ripped it from my neck.

"You don't deserve that, not after what you did. Its your fault she's gone remember that?"

"Don't say that! Thats not true" I began to sob. "You signed..."

"Get out of my house. I don't want to see you in here for another second." He interupted my sentence.

I was to shocked to even argue. Instead, i grabbed some clothes, threw them into the same bag i had used that previous weekend and ran downstairs, throwing the rest of debris on the ground back into my other bag and walked to the front door. Silently, i dropped my house keys onto the nearby table and walked out.

I couldn't believe this. The truth was out; My dad blamed me for my moms death...after all these years.

My dad had found out about most of my lies...My dad had kicked my out.

My dad? ...Pfft.

What dad?

* * *

**Lol, hey all. Ok so this was pretty...dramatic. I hope you will all review because i am hoping for like at least 15...? Lmao :P **

**Umm so there is just 1 thing i don't know wether i made clear on this chapter like i tried hard to...Gabriellas mom. I tried to mention her quite a bit and try and build up the story line of the reason Gabriella and her dad don't get on. I hope you all picked up on that because its kinda important for future chapters x **

**So I reckon this story will end around 20 chapters - Give or take a few. Im now gonna start writing the next chapter but i really really really would like reviews? Please ? They make me smile and i really need to smile because my life recently has been doom and gloom :) **

**P.S - Im really hoping to break at least 200 reviews for this story... **

**- Sarah **


	15. My Jigsaw Life Is Broken

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

* * *

**MORE REVIEWS!!**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING**

**I know its short - But read on...and I think you will be surprised? **

Amazingly, it wasn't even lunchtime. It should take longer for what's left of your life to fall to pieces. I switched on my cell and noticed i had 17 missed calls - Most from Taylor (A few from my dad). Looking on the details, some of them were from last night but most of them were from this morning. Deciding that i needed someone to talk to i pressed the 'call button'.

Within a few rings, Taylor answered "Gabriella! Hun, im soo sorry. You didn't tell me you were meant to be sleeping round mine and.."

"Taylor! I know, it was my fault. Don't worry" I interupted her "What lesson are you in?"

"Im not, i ditched in the hope i you would call so i could be free to answer" Taylor said

"Taylor, you never ditch!" I said surprised "Where are you?"

"Starbucks"

"Ok, i'll come meet you and tell you what happened" I said before hanging up.

I must of looked like a right idiot, crying while walking down the road and luggage bag in my hand. I sighed gratefully as i noticed Starbucks come into my view. I hurriedly walked along the road and entered starbucks, spotting Taylor sitting at a table by herself...I walked over and took a seat opposite her. I watched her eyes widen in shock at my dishevelled appearance. "Gabriella, what happened!? I got you a drink by the way" Taylor said

I nodded picking it up and taking a sip before speaking "He kicked me out"

Taylors hands flew to her mouth, that was in a kind of 'O' shape as she exclaimed "Oh my god! Are you serious?"

"Would i be carrying most of my clothes in a bag if i was?" I asked rhetorically. "It was horrible Tay.."

"Tell me everything"

"I went to the principals office and my dad was there. He was pissed and well he took me home and the arguements started, it got out of hand and he looked through my bag. There were condoms and everything in there Tay. He knew exactly what i'd been up to - It was like all my lies were laying there infront of him, we started yelling stuff about my mom and then, he kicked me out and here i am" I said, having just recounted the basics of the story to a gobsmacked Taylor.

"Thats...Thats...I don't even know words to describe it" Taylor stuttered "Look, hun you know you can stay at mine right? Your welcome there anytime"

"Thankyou soo much!" I smiled gratefully. "I can't go back home after what happened...He would have the satisfaction of knowing he controls my life"

"Hmm...But wait, why did you walk out last night?"

"Another arguement, he nearly hit me" I told her.

"No effing way! He neary hit you" Taylor hissed

"And you know the worst parts?" I said "He blames me for my mothers death"

"Thats stupid! You never talk about your mother, so i don't know all the facts but i can pretty much guess it wasn't your fault" Taylor said

"I know. But i guess he still hasn't come to terms with it. And guess what?"

"What?"

I felt tears begin to form in my eyes as the reality of what had happened set in - I reached up and felt my neck; My bare neck that no longer had the silver locket resting on it like it had done for 3 years. "He took my locket Tay.."

"That prick. Im sorry Gabriella, but thats soo out of order. Your mom gave you that didn't she?"

I nodded sadly as my phone began to vibrate on the table before me. I realised it was a text from an unknown sender - i pressed the read button.

_I kno about ur lies nd so will Troy. _

_2day is the day ur exposed. _

_Get ready for ur relationship nd world 2 be wripped apart_

_Enjoy x_

I nearly dropped the phone, then and there. What the hell? This can't be happening, it has to be some cruel joke. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as i read and re-read the text.

"What is it?" Taylor wondered worriedly.

I silently handed her the phone that still had the text shining brightly on the screen. "Oh crap. Who is this?"

"I don't know" I croaked, putting my head in my hands.

"Hun, im sure this person is just playing with you" Taylor tried.

"Playing?! How can they be playing? They know Tay, they know!" I hissed hysterically. "I need to ring Troy"

"Hun, is that a good idea?"

"Yes. If i can get to him before anyone else does then i may be able to save this and make sure everything is good"

"Maybe he won't react badly. Maybe he will be ok with it?"

"Tay are you really on the same planet as me?" I asked, standing up and grabbing my bags "Noone in their right mind would stay with someone if they lied about their age to you." I sighed "I need to meet him, I'll ring you later ok?"

"Ok just be careful Gabi" Taylor advised.

I nodded and walked out of Starbucks, my phone already attached to my ear - Calling Troys Cell, my face dropping when he didn't answer.

Not a good start - What if i was too late?

* * *

He didn't answer then or the 11 other times i called and left a message. I was going insane, wondering where he was, who he was with, who maybe telling him stuff. Who maybe telling him my secrets...

It was finally on the 13th try that he finally answered. "Finally!" I said by a way of greeting "I have been calling you and calling you."

"Hey Gabriella, yeah i have got everyone single one of your many messages"

He sounded weird. Or maybe the whole day had been so terribily weird that it had leaked into everything "I'm not stalking you or anything. I've just had a really bad day, like almost the worst day since records began, so can we meet up?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm not at home" Troy said "But Yeah. We should meet. Do you know that little park with the swings near U of A?"

"Yeah"

"I'm there now. Needed to get some fresh air Y'know?"

"Kinda" I said "I can be there in ten minutes"

"Right well see you then" He hung up abruptly enough to give me a pause for thought. But not really. All i could do was think about was how much i wanted to see Troy and make sure he didn't find anything out. If he did though, he would have said something on the phone and not of wanted to meet me...

Troy was already waiting for me on the swings, idly stretching his legs out and hanging onto the chains so he could sway gently in the breeze.

"Hey" I called as i got closer, but he didn't say anything so i felt self-conscious and confused about how to put one foot infront of the other.

Then the next thing he said made the little part of my world i had left, come crumbling down onto me. "How old are you?" He fixed me with an unwavering glare.

I really expected the world to tilt off its axis. It felt like it had for a second, before it went the right way up again. "Nineteen" I said, like there could never be any doubt. "C'mon you know that"

"Bullshit" He snapped "How old are you?"

"Nineteen" I said firmly. "Nineteen Troy."

He placed his feet on the floor and stilled the swing so he could freeze me with a fierce look. "You're sixteen"

I felt my heart pounding on my chest as i tried my hardest to hold onto everything i loved - Troy. "I don't know what this is all about but you're completely wrong because..."

His hands bit into my arms, settling on top of bruises that were already starting to blossom and he yanked me close in a parody of all the embraces we'd had. So close that I could see the darkness in his normally sparkling blue eyes. "Stop it!" he whispered in my ear "Just stop lying"

Then he pushed me away from him, like he couldn't bare to touch me and I stood there, hands pressed into the pockets of my jacket and I was on my own again.

"So how do you think you know?" I asked him eventually, still clinging on to the vain hope that I could make him believe my version of the truth. Well, not truth so much as the random sequence of stories I'd made up.

"Well, it seems someone dislikes you alot. Today i got a envelope dropped off at the apartement. I looked through it and well, this was what was in it" He said, handing me a piece of paper. "I guess that Gap year isn't going to well for you"

I took a minute to unfold the paper but i already recognized the East High Wildcats crest at the top of it. It was my class schedule with a handy DOB: 08/08/1992 underneath my name.

I was screwed. I kept going from hot to cold and then hot again and the pinched set of Troy's features was all i could see "I never lied about how i felt. About what you mean to me" I pleaded, but he turned his head away and my words were carried off by the wind.

"Just save it" Troy said, collapsing back on the swing, like his legs didn't want to hold him up. "I don't care about how you feel right now. Everything has just been a lie. What gets me the most is - I fell for it." He said, looking at his feet.

I grabbed the chains of the swing and tugged him close. "Will you just look at me?" I pleaded. "You have to look at me Troy, please"

And finally he was looking at me and I had to force myself to stay still and meet his frost bitten eyes, head on. "It got out of control" I admitted "And i wanted to tell you the truth, really i did and there were so many things i wanted to share with you and I couldn't because all the lies kept getting in the way. You'd kiss me and hold me and you did things to me you'd never have done if i had told you my real age. And even though i lied to you, I was glad because the way you made me feel was worth it.It was the better end of the deal"

For one second, i thought i saw his face soften and his lips tremble and I thought i'd reached him. Made him understand. But it was just a trick of the light. "I don't need anymore of your bullshit. Gabriella i could get in shit for this - Your sixteen which means your underage; If you cared you would have thought of that. Its over Gabriella, I never want to see you again" He said and I wished he would shout and scream and throw his hands in the air, but i just got this dull-eyed Troy-bot who waited for me to let go of the swing and step back, before he stood and started to walk away.

I watched him go, his shoulders hunched against the wind as i found my self saying "I love you" even though there was noone there to hear it anymore.

My secrets and Lies were done. He knew and like my worst nightmare - It was over.

* * *

It got dark and I was still sitting on the ground where i had situated myself just over 4 hours ago, my back propped up against the metal posts of the swing frame. I had ignored my cell that was constantly ringing but instead i just sat there - thinking and crying. I grabbed my bag and rummaged through it, pulling out the strip of pictures of Troy and I, that had only, a few hours ago lay discarded on the floor. I stared at them, we both looked so happy - Pulling funny faces and kissing in the different individual snapshots. That day had been amazing -

_Flashback_

_We walked hand in hand, across the mall floor, looking in shop windows - Now and again entering one and browsing the items for sale. _

_"Damn Brie what are you trying to do to me?" Troy chuckled as i held up a hanger that had some rather, revealing and sexy underwear hanging off it. "How much is it?"_

_I giggled placing it back on the rack "Not sure, but it's probably way to expensive"_

_"Don't worry about the price, I'll bye it" Troy grinned. _

_"Troy, you have already brought me a new dress and some new perfume i can't take let you pay for anything else." _

_"Ah but the way i see it is, its me who gets to smell the perfume, see how sexy you look in the dress and then have fun taking it off you to reveal..." _

_"I get the idea" I giggled interupting him. _

_Troy laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me lightly on the lips. "You deserve everything" _

_"I doubt that" I said _

_"Don't doubt Gabriella. You do, now please, for me. Buy them" He said, pouting while holding out his credit card. I sighed, taking the credit card and going to pay. _

_We left the shop, and walked around the mall a bit longer, making general conversation and joking around. I gasped as i noticed a photo booth. "Troy, photo booth!, pleaassee can we?" I pouted, stopping outside of it. _

_"Ergh Briel, the things you make me do" Troy rolled his eyes as i squealed and led Troy inside the small booth. Troy sat down on the available seat and pulled me onto his lap. I inserted the money and we were away. Making faces, kissing and joking with each other in each picture. _

_Afterwards, we both stepped out and grabbed the pictures, looking through them and both of us laughing at how they came out. _

_End FlashBack_

I remember just how amazing that day had been. If you asked anyone - Im sure they would have said we were in complete love - And we were...

Through my tears all i could wonder was - Who the hell and sent him my schedule and more importantly who had been able to get my schedule. Sharpay? Anyone who hated me at East High? Maybe Riley or Taylor (Althought, I doubted it was them, neither of them would stoop that low.) There was just soo many possibilities... and i needed to elminate everyone till i got who i was after.

When i realised it was just too dark to stay outside anymore and too cold. I stood up, grabbing my bags, i began to walk slowly to Taylors house. Once i had arrived i knocked on her front door. Within mere seconds the door was swung open and i was pulled into a warm embrace by Taylor. "Gabriella what happened? Where have you been all this time?. I have been worried about you all afternoon!" She rushed.

"Was it you?" I asked her bluntly. It came out harsher then i had expected but i _had_ to know.

"Was it me what?" Taylor asked confused.

"Did you tell Troy?" I asked "Please, i need to know, look at me in the eyes and tell me Taylor." I said

Taylor locked eyes with me "I didn't tell Troy"

I let out a breath of relief, knowing she was telling the truth. "Thankyou" I said before hugging her. "I needed to know."

Taylor nodded and led me upstairs to her room "My mom said its fine that you stay for as long as you need. But now, sit down an tell everything"

I sat down on her bed, opposite her and then as if on que. Tears began to fall from my eyes, streaming non stop. "Awww Hun" Taylor said, pulling me into another hug.

"Its over." I sobbed "Someone gave him my class schedule and it had my age on it...He never wants to see me again" I sobbed hysterically.

I told Taylor everything, i cried continuously, i felt terrible. I had fucked things up.

"Don't worry Gabi, we will fix this alright? We will find out who did this" Taylor re-assured me.

"I don't know. I have nothing Taylor. My dad has kicked me out, Troy wants nothing to do with me"

"You still have me ok? You will always have me"

I nodded, wiping my eyes. "Thank You."

"No Problem" Taylor smiled.

* * *

That night, i lay awake, thinking. Who could have told Troy? Would i ever be with Troy again? Would he ever forgive me?

Was there anyway of putting my jigsaw life back together again?

My hopes weren't high. In fact my hopes we shattered...I had practically lost everything.

My secrets and Lies were out and they had finally caught up with me.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short. But i think its pretty dramatic and has Troy finding out which kinda makes up for it dont you think? **

**Hope you liked it and now, im going to bed. Btw people! Thanks for the many reviews in the last chapter but i'd like more if you can? Pleaaaseee?**

**LoveYou..x **

**- Sarah **


	16. Gabriella's Rage

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

* * *

**MORE REVIEWS!!**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING**

**I know its short again...Sorry **

My feet carried me along the many rows, as if the rugged path through the serried ranks of graves an tufted grass was a fmailiar one. I hadn't been there since that day when the sun glared down on my skin through the thin black cotton of the dress that my aunt had brought me and I'd stood at the back, concentrating on the tips of my toes in my black shoes and pretended not to notice the looks and whispering of sorrow.

The Grave was tucked away in a rather quiet little corner. She'd of hated that. She'd always liked to be the centre of attention. Always had to know what was going on, even when it had nothing to do with her. There were flowers resting on the grass before the grave so I guessed Dad must have been here sometime in the last couple of days because the flowers were still fresh, the petals fluttering in the breeze.

**GINA MONTEZ**

**1967 - 2005**

**BELOVED WIFE OF DAVID,**

**DOVOTED MOTHER OF GABRIELLA AND ELISA**

_I love you without know how, or when, or from where, _

_I love you simply, without problems or pride._

_I love you in this way because I don't know_

_any other way of loving._

That poem was the poem that they read to each other at their wedding. On their anniversary, Dad would always get her a bunch of flowers and he'd go down on one knee and recite the whole poem to her and she'd blush and tell him not to be ridiculous. But secretly, you could tell she was pleased he hadn't forgotten. They were like that alot - always teasing each other, locked into this private world where there was only room for the two of them.

Not that it had done either of them any good. Because now he was miserable and fucked up and she...she was lying in the ground underneath my feet. But as i stood there, i couldn't understand why. I looked down at my hands flexing and stretching them nervously and I just couldn't understand how you could go from being alive, from having molecules and blood cells constantly shifting around inside you, and thought processes and a mind full of memories and dreams and love and hate, and then in just one tiny second these miraculous things stop and you're dead. How could all that just disappear? What happened to your soul, your essence, your wonder? Just because a muscle stops beating? It made absolutely no sense.

I remember at the funeral i was told several times "You might not be able to see them but they're always with you and you carry them around with you in your heart"

It was a filthy lie. She wasn't all around me. She'd gone for good. She was in the ground and she wasn't ever coming back. And it made me so mad that i reached down, scooped up the flowes and hurled them as far as i could.

She wasn't here to help me through this when i needed her but was that, like my dad said, my fault?.

* * *

My iPod battery petered out as i walked back from the cemetry. I had decided that i couldn't go to school after everything that had happened yesterday and instaed i just needed time to think. However, I had convinced Taylor to go, saying that i needed some time on my own to think things through. I knew the thing that least should be bugging me right now was the worst on my list - Who had old Troy? I knew, i should have been more bothered about getting Troy back and trust me i was. But i couldn't face him right now, i couldn't face seeing his hurt and destroyed face again. I had decided that i did need to see Sharpay...I _needed_ to know if it was her. But how could i see her at the apartement when Troy could possibly be there?

I sighed and walked into the Alberqueqe mall, deciding i was hungry, i went to the nearest food restaurant and took a seat after buying some fries and a drink. I felt so lost. So alone and i hated it. I wanted to be able to run into Troys arms and tell him all my worries, what had happened with my dad and things like that...But i couldn't - Someone saw to that.

As if on que, i looked at the window and spotted a blonde mass of hair pass the windows with some other girls. I would recognize it anywhere. Without a second thought, i jumped up and ran out of the restaurant. In a matter of seconds i had caught up with her. I grabbed her shoulder causing her to squeal "What the fuck?" as she spun around coming face to face with me. "Oh its you" she smirked

"Did you tell him?" I asked bluntly.

"Duh, of course i did" Sharpay said matter of factly, like it didn't bother her one bit.

Before i could even control myself, my hand was raised and had made forceful contact with her cheek. She fell backwards slightly "What the fuck!!"

"I didn't do anything to hurt him! You said you wouldn't" I cried out, tears threteaning to fall.

"Yeah well.." She held her cheek "I wasn't going to, but the i got approached by a friend of yours who had proof and i just couldn't resist"

"What? What friend?" I asked

"Im not.." She began, but stopped when i stepped menancingly closer to her, anger in my eyes. Both her and her friends looked petrified. "Some boy, Wiles? Wiley? No...Miley?" She tried to remember.

I knew who she was on about - My heart sank "Riley?"

Riley got hold of my class schedule and gave it to Sharpay?

"Thats the one! Anywhoo, he came to the apartement, said he wanted to talk to Troy...Troy wasn't there so i offered to step in." Sharpay said, like none of this bothered her one bit. "It turns out, he has a huge crush on you. Why don't you go out with him? He is your age"

I ignored her last comment "Sharpay, don't you even know what you have done?"

"I saved Troy and now he knows the truth" Sharpay hissed "And i can be there to help him through it...I'll be there to mend his broken heart"

"You mean you will be his rebound!" I snapped

"Better then nothing right?"

"Your a mean, evil, fucking bitch!" I screamed, passers by now stopping to watch us out of curiosity.

"Old news sweetie - Seriously though, how long did you think you could carry on? Your delusional and Troy has now been able to see it"

Again, i raised my hand and slapped Sharpay, hard across the cheek - The spectators gasping at my action.

"You did not just do that again!" Sharpay yelled angrily as she made to lunge at me, only to be held back by her friends who were telling her "I wasn't worth it"

"Your right, she isn't. Besides, a few slaps is nothing compared to whats happened to you right Gabriella? Lost your boyfriend, found out your bestfriend stabbed you in the back, oh and you look like shit. Lifes really not treating you well is it sweetie?" Sharpay smirked "Go back to playing with your dolls because lets face it, your just to young to mess with the older girls" She sneered "You will never beat me, understand? Never."

"We'll see" I said, before pushing past her, hitting her in the shoulder. When i was out of her view, my walk turned into a run as i sprinted towards my destination. I was crying now as i the wind brushed past me and i turned the corner - East High soon coming into view.

* * *

I ran through the empty corridors, realising it was probably now 2nd period - I knew exactly where he would be. Gym.

I ran into the gym at full speed, my eyes locking instantly on Riley who was playing basketball with the rest of his class. Without a second thought, i dropped my bag and walked speedily over to him. It looked like now, the boys were noticing me and stopping - But i couldn't focus on them, the only person i could see was Riley, looking at me like he had seen a ghost. When i reached him i didn't say a word, instead i allowed my fist to connect to his face - Punching him.

He fell to the ground hard. "You fucking prick!!" I yelled, lunging down at him, so i was kind of straddling him and could get better access to his body. "I hate you" I yelled repeatedly, hitting him again and again while he just cowered away. I could hear people in the background faintly yelling while i felt arms on me, trying to pull me off of Riley - None of them were strong enough...Not until i felt one very strong pair of arms wrap around me and in one sift motion, lift me up. However, i didn't register who it was, instead, i flailed my arms and kicked my legs like a toddler would do, tears clouding my vision while i screamed down at Riley who was still on the floor "You did this, you ruined my life! How could you? You were my bestfriend" I sort of half cried, half screamed. Suddenly, i felt myself get lifted off the ground and flung over someones shoulder. It was then, when i heard the voice "Chad, i'll be back in a sec", that i realised who it was. Troy.

He carried me out of the gym and into the East High male locker room, sitting me down on a bench. I looked up at him, his blue eyes, clouded over. "What the fuck Gabriella?!" He yelled. "What the hell were you doing?"

I didn't answer, just sat there, sobbing.

I felt Troy sit down beside me and thats when i spoke "What are you doing at East High?"

"Im doing a promotional thing for U of A and spotting suitable seniors for scholarships next period but i thought i'd come check out some younger students. Now, what are you doing here?" He asked, no emotion evident in his voice.

"I came to beat the shit out of Riley - I think i made that clear" I sighed, wiping my eyes.

"That was Riley?" Troy asked

I nodded "Look, im sorry Troy. Can i explain.."

"No Gabriella, i don't want to hear it." Troy interupted "I have to go back out there, but i suggest you go home or something"

"If i had a home" I mumbled

"What?"

"Doesn't matter, nothing matters anymore." I said, looking at him. I swear i could have seen concern flash through his face before he stood up and began to walk out.

"Go home Gabriella" Was all he said and then he was gone.

* * *

"Gabriella!" Came a voice from the distance as i lay on Taylors bed - Where i had been for the rest of the day since i had made my way from East High.

She entered her room, her face softening at seeing me laying there. She hurried over. "I heard about Riley. It was him then?"

I nodded silently. "Yeah" I croaked

"I also heard you ran into his gym class and began hitting him until someone pulled you off of him"

"It was Troy" I said "Troy pulled me off of him"

"Oh my god? Your serious? Did he talk to you?" Taylor asked

"Not really." I said.

"Im sorry hun. How did you find out about Riley?"

"When i confronted Sharpay at the mall today and slapped her a couple of times"

"Oh my god! How much can you get up to in one day? Tomorrow, your either coming to school with me or im staying home - Im not leaving you on your own again, next you will be plotting to murder someone"

I shrugged - Un bothered. "Whatever. I cant be bothered with anything anymore"

"You should be, Gabriella. You need to show everyone you can deal with this. Because to be honest you look dreadful right now."

"I know...Its just hard. Plus, I havent got any of my makeup or clothes to hide it"

"Then lets go to yours and get them"

I sat up "Your kidding?"

"Im serious. He can't stop you"

"Yes Taylor, he can." I assured her firmly.

"Then i'll go get them. You can wait in the car" Taylor shrugged, standing up. "Come on"

"Taylor..."

"Don't Taylor me. Lets go Gabi" Taylor said, leaving her room and giving me no choice but to follow.

This was a bad idea.

* * *

10 minutes later, i was leaning against the side of Taylors parents car (Taylor drove it) while Taylor stood at the front door of my house, waiting for it to be opened. I was nervous to say the least but even more nervous for Taylor. Especially when the door opened to reveal my dad who looked worse then i did. Terrible even. I watched Taylor and my dad speak for a minute or so - My dad glancing up at me now and again causing me to just look away. Finally, my dad stepped aside and allowed Taylor in. He looked at me once again before turning and walking back into the house - Leaving the door open (Presumably for Taylor) I wrapped my arms around myself, waiting in the cold. I jumped when i saw my little sister, run out of the house and into my arms, hugging me close. "Why did you leave?" She asked me.

"Hi to you to" I smiled fakely down at her. "I didn't want to, but things between me and dad just aren't right, right now"

"I don't like it. He is always upset and when im in bed i can hear him crying downstairs - He always carries your locket about too" She said to me in a whisper "Did i do something wrong?"

"Oh no! Elisa you did nothing. Ok? Its just between me and dad. You just need to be a good girl ok?" I said, hugging her again. My dad was crying? What about? Me going? doubt it. If he carried the locket around it was probably about my mom.

I looked up to see my dad standing in the doorway again, watching Elisa and I. Our eyes locked for a moment before it was interupted by Taylor, leaving the house, carrying a few bags of my stuff. "I think i got everything" Taylor said, throwing my bags into the trunk of the car.

I nodded "I have to go now Elisa"

"No!" She hugged me tigher "Come back and we can try be a family"

"I don't see that happening Lisa. But call me ok? Anytime" I said "I love you sis"

"I love you to Gabi" Elisa said

"Now go inside and be a good girl ok? Don't give dad any reason to get upset" I told her. She nodded before turning away and running inside. Immedietely my dad shut the door, without a second glance.

I sighed before joining Taylor in the car. "Things will get better Gabs. Things have to"

And she was right...Things had to get better because right now, they couldn't have gotten worse.

* * *

**I know, another short chapter but to make up for it i can PROMISE you next chapter is huge huge huge drama. I need reviews though so i can get the energy to write it ;) Lol **

**Umm thanks for all the reviews on last chapter - But could you seriously, seriously see Troy going "Oh your sixteen, great!" Nah, it couldn't happen so sorry i didn't make Troy absolutely happy with it :S **

**- Sarah **

**Sorry its short.**


	17. The drunken accident

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

* * *

**MORE REVIEWS!!**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING**

"Gabriella, come on get up. I refuse to let you spend another friday night curled up in bed like you have every night for a week" Taylor said as she entered her room, flinging the duvet off of me and looming down at me.

"Go away" I groaned. "I like being curled up in bed. It's lovely and warm and safe and so dis-connected from the world"

This was true, for the past week i had done nothing but go to school, come home (Taylors), crawl into bed and watch soppy little chick flick movies while thinking longingly about Troy. I hadn't seen him, or had any contact with him - I tried, i really did, but he wanted nothing to do with me. Which was completely opposite to Riley - He had done nothing but try and talk to me at school and call me constantly, trying to explain and apologize, but i wasn't interested. As far as i was concerned he didn't exist anymore.

"Nope, get up. Kelsi, Rebeca, kelly, David and his hot friends have invited us out" Taylor said "We gonna score some alcohol then go have a sort of get together party down at the beach and your coming" She said forcefully.

"No im not"

"Yes you are. Come on Gabriella! You need to socialize and I know you can't get over Troy but at least come out - You never know you might actually like one of the guys there! Plus, can you really say no to alcohol? Its free to because the guys are buying it; It's a win, win situation."

I sighed "Do i really have to?"

"Yes! Now come on, get changed. They are coming soon - We are all walking" Taylor said excitedly, practically bouncing off the walls.

"Fine" I huffed, getting out of bed and rummaging through my begs to find some suitable clothing. I picked up some skinny denim jeans with a contrast checkered tee and red flats.

No sooner had i finished applying my makeup to finish my look, the doorbell to Taylors house rang. Taylor was there within a flash and calling up to me "Gabi, they are here. Lets go!"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair before pulling on a jacket and grabbing my bag. I ran downstairs, everyone seemingly cheering at me. "Gabi's actually coming! Woohoo!" Kelsi exclaimed.

I giggled, leaving the house with them. After a short walk and a stop at a shop for the guys to get the alcohol with their fake IDs we had arrived at the beach. All the way there i had, had a very comfortable conversation with one of Davids friends - Jake. He was on the football team with David and in the same year as us too.

By the time we had all sat on the sand we had drunk nearly half of the alcohol we had brought - I was already partly buzzed. All i knew was that if i had alcohol then maybe i could forget about the utter crapiness of everything for 5 minutes. If i had a lot of alcohol then maybe i could forget it for even longer.

The more we drank throughout the night, the closer the girls seemed the be getting the the boys - To the point where we were all sitting on a guys lap and Taylor was making out with David. I was feeling extremely buzzed enough that I didn't want to poke Jakes eyes out everytime he squeezed my thigh. I could even ignore the encouraging looks i was getting from the girls.

"I say, we do something else now. Something...daring" Jake slurred. There were murmurs of agreement, but i just sat there with a smile so fake it made my face hurt. I didn't know what the hell i was doing - I was sitting on some random guys lap, drinking alcohol and getting pissed off my head, when really all i wanted to do was to go to Troys apartement and cuddle up to him and have him tell me just how much he loved me - Or how he _did_ love me.

We all stood up and walked off the beach, Jake wapping his arm around my waist as we walked along the road. Everyone stopped though, when David said "Wait, i have had enough of walking, lets get a car." Then, he walked past cars, checking the handles to see if any were unlocked.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"There is always some idiot who leaves their door unlocked." David informed me, trying the handle of the next car.

"Tay, is this a good idea?" I asked her. She seemed to look uncertain but i could tell she didn't want to look uncool infront of David and nodded.

"It will be fine" She said. I could have sworn that was the alcohol talking.

"Got one" David exclaimed down the road, we all began to run down there and meet him. I watched David climb into the drivers seat and fumble under the steering wheel, as we all peered into the car to see what he was doing. I had a bad, bad feeling about this.

"Taylor...This really isnt a good idea" I whispered to her, obviously not quietly enough.

"Come on Gabi, live a little. Pitty Rebecca, Chase, Kelsi and that other dude are missing this..." Kelly said with a smirk - She was obviously drunk to and latching onto some guy who was with us. (Kelsi had gone home by now along with Rebecca and Davids friends)

There was a splutery engine noise before the car purred into life. "Get in, Quick! Jake, you drive. I want to spend some time with my girl" David said, winking at Taylor who giggled as he climbed out of the drivers seat and walked around to her.

Before i could even complain or object, Jake was pulling me around to the drivers side, sitting down and pulling me into the car - Sitting on his lap, the steering wheel jabbing into my tummy while Kelly, her guy and David and Taylor climbed into the back. David threw the rest of the alcohol onto the front passenger seat, taking up the only available spot.

"There isn't room for me" I said, trying to struggle free. "We can't get the seat belt around the both of us"

"Just chill out" Jake laughed "I've done this plenty of times"

"Gabi, just have some fun and live a little" Taylor said - She was completely out of character but that was because she was getting so much attention from David.

Jake kept hold of me with one hand and slammed the door shut with the other. "Right, let's see how fast this thing can go"

I could feel panic welling up in my chest, blocking my airways so i had to start panting hard. "Taylor, im telling you this is a bad idea"

Taylor looked at me and sighed "Guys, she is right. Maybe we shouldn't"

"Aw come on baby, its just a little fun..." David said, stroking her thigh.

"But.." Taylor began.

However, before she could finish her sentence, Jake had stepped down on the accelerator and pulled away from the curb. I gulped, noticing Taylor in the back looking just as scared as me now.

"Look, it will be ok, just have some drink" Kelly suggested, handing me a bottle of vodka. I grabbed it from her, closed my eyes and down three nervous gulps. It had helped and gave me that all to familiar buzzy feeling back so that Jake picked up speed.

"We will just go to that park near U of A or something" Jake said

"Alright, dude speed up" David said

And Jake did - He went faster and faster and faster, along the roads. Then there were lights coming towards us, so bright, so pretty, so dazzling...

"SHIT!"

Jake swerved to the right, throwing his whole body behind the wheel as we veered onto the wrong side of the road. I heard the frantic beeping of a horn and then we smashed through a fence. Then there was a sickening crunch as we slammed into something that hurled me forwards so i smacked my head against the steering wheel, then snapped backwards as Jake managed to stop the car.

I should have passed out. Drifted into this heavy, velvet blackness so it didn't hurt. But my body never did anything I wanted it to, so I slumped against Jake and moaned because there were so many shooting pains stabbing into me I couldn't even begin to seperate them.

"Oh my god, is everyone ok?" I was dimly aware of Kelly and Taylor crying. There was something wet on my forehead, dripping into my eyes and I tried to lift my hand to brush it away.

"Im stuck" I said but it didn't come out right because i had bitten my tongue and the alcohol wasn't helping to manoevure the words out. "My hand's stuck"

My arm was trapped between the seat and the door and when i tried to pull it free, I really wished I hadn't because there was this tsunami of agony. I looked at my arm. It was still attached to my shoulder, though I couldn't be a hundred per cent certain about that. I tentatively tried to flex my fingers and the agony upgraded to this piercing burn that start in my elbow and shot down to the tips of my fingers. But the pain was good, right? Pain meant...It meant something. I knew it did from biology, but i couldn't remember what exactly.

"She's bleeding! Gabriella's bleeding" Jake shifted under me so my arm was pinned even further into the door. "She's banged up her head"

"It's my arm" No one seemed to appreciate my poor, hapless limb, which was being crushed past the point of no return. I squinted out of the window, but all i could see was grass and hedges. "We're in a field?"

There was a blast of cold air as everyone in the back seat opened their doors and climbed out. I swear i nearly screamed as Jake tried to wriggle out from under me. "What are you doing?! Keep still" I whimpered clamping my other hand around his wrist.

"Gotta get out" he muttered "We can't stay here. Someone will have called the cops"

Jake slid himself free with the help from David. I plonked down on the seat, jarring my arm just enough that if i'd had a big knife i'd have cut it off - It couldn't have hurt any less.

Every door in the car was opened now and everyone was staring down at me in the drivers seat. Taylor and Kelly both crying "Gabi, you need to get your arm out" Kelly sobbed urgently "Just pull it"

"That's a good idea" I muttered thickly "Wonder why i didn't think of that!"

"She's covered in blood" Kelly sobbed before David pushed her out of the way and peered in at me.

"Man, you're really fucked up" He breathed

"I'm fine...I've just got blood in my eyes - and could someone wipe my face. Please?" I asked

David scrubbed my head with his sleeve, but it seered with pain - I must have been cut.

"Someone needs to call an ambulance" Taylor said "She might need to be cut out"

"She's fine" Jake said coming up behind David "I'm going to get your arm free"

"Oh no, no, I'm fine. Don't worry about me..."

"Look, it might be broken and she shouldn't be moved" Taylor tried.

Jake ignored her "Right, Gabi, hold Davids hand" He ordered.

David held out his hand and I took it. "Ok don't let go of her hand. This might hurt a bit"

Nothing good ever comes out of those five words. It didn't hurt a bit. It hurt alot. It hurt soo much that i squeezed Davids hand so hard that the bones crunched together and i nearly threw up then and there as Jake pulled my hand free.

SNAP!

Your body shouldn't be making snapping noises. There should be a law against it. "Well, it's broken now you fucking idiot" I said and then their shocked faces were receding into the distance and the darkness was licking away from me..

* * *

I really didn't want to, but someone was telling me to open my eyes and I was kinda curious to see what the afterlife was like.

Peeling my eyelids back took a considerable amount of effort and I needn't have bothered because the afterlife sucked. I was flat on my back on some grass with Taylor and Kelly looming anxiously over me.

I felt the pain almost instantly - The cuts on my head, my sore legs and right side of my body bruised, my arm...It all hurt. "Get me up" I croaked

"Gabriella, you shouldn't move, you might have concussion" Kelly said hoarsely, but i was already groping with my good hand for Taylors hand.

"I'm fine" I repeated for about the seventieth time that night "What's happening?"

"Oh, Gabs, the boys have just left us!" Taylor gasped indignantly "They got you out of the car and then they were worried about the cops so they ran off. Im so sorry Gabi, i shouldn't have made you come tonight. I shouldn't have let us get in the car with them. Im sooo, sooo, sorry"

I concentrated on her inane chatter as she and Kelly carefully pulled me upright. As I put all my weight on my feet, the blood rushed up and I staggered. Kellys arm shot round my waist to stop me from toppling back to the ground.

"Oooh. Headrush. Wow" I shut my eyes and waited for the spinning to stop and wondered whether I should throw up. I decided against it.

"Gabs, are you sure you don't have a concussion?" Taylor asked

"So...God look at the car" I stumbled towards the car which was leaning drunkenly against the wall we had crashed into. My side of the car was completely dented in. "How did i manage to survive that? Girls, do me a favour and take my jacket off, its got blood all on it and don't touch my arm."

After many 'ewws' from Kelly and Taylor, they managed to strip me of my jacket. "Ok im calling the ambulance now Gabi" Taylor said, looking at my pretty gory arm.

"Your kidding right? Taylor we are all intoxicated with Alcohol and we crashed a stolen car. No fucking way can we get the emergency services" I told her

"I don't know then" Taylor said "Im soo sorry for everything Gabriella"

"Tay, please stop apologizing. Now, where are we?" I wondered

"Just over that wall is the park. This is like some sort of deserted field" Kelly told me

"Ok, so we need someone to come get us and take us back to civilisation"

"Yeah but who? We can't all any of our parents..." Taylor said.

I sighed wondering the same thing. This night was soo fucked up...I had only gone out and gotten drunk so i could relieve myself from the pain of...Thats it, Troy! "Troy, Taylor grab my cell and get his number. Don't call him from my cell though because he will never answer. He can put me back together again i hope"

Taylor did as i asked before saying "I can't get a signal"

"Then get walking till you can"

Taylor nodded and walked away.

She was gone for a quite awhile leaving just me and Kelly. "Kelly, go get the rest of the drink out of the car"

She nodded and went to the car, retrieving as much as she could before walking back.

10 minutes later Taylor was back "He's coming and no he isn't happy about it, and you shouldn't be drinking!..." Taylor exclaimed noticing the bottle in my hand.

I sighed, "Im in shock? and the alcohol helps the pain Tay" I said truthfully as the pain became more re-nouned. "I need to sit down" my voice seemed so far away.

"Gabi, you can't you need to keep standing" Kelly said "Oh god, you look really pale. Are you ok? Drink some more that might help"

"She not drinking you idiot! Grab hold of her!" Taylor cried.

They stood there, one either side of me as I swayed unsteadily and groaned at the gnawing sensation, which travelled down from my shoulders. There was nothing to do but look to for some headlights or something to indicate Troys arrival.

"He's here" I whispered as I noticed the all to familiar car that belonged to Troy. "I bet i look like shit" I sighed.

I took a step forward so it didn't look like Taylor and Kelly were holding me up - and waited patiently for Troy to open the door to the car and uncoil himself from the drivers seat. "If this is some kind of joke..." He said savegely walking around the car without looking at me.

"Hey" I said, causing Troy to finally lift his head as I spoke, then put one hand on the back of the car to steady himself.

"Fucking hell!" He growled, whipping around to glare at Taylor "You said she was ok!"

Taylor looked down guiltily, then there was a sudden honk of a horn. "Thats my brother, i called him a minute ago. I have to go Gabi, im sorry. Taylor do you need a ride?" Kelly said

"No..Ill stay with.."

"No, go. Troys here now and you need to go home. Right Troy?"

"Right. Taylor go, i got her"

Taylor seemed more then reluctant to leave, but with Kelly trying to pull her away, she had to give in and run to Kellys brothers car.

"Gabi, get in the car please" Troy said.

"Can you help me, i feel really dizzy" I said.

Troy hurried over, and put his hand on my back, gently leading me over to his car. Once he was sure i was in the front passenger seat, he shut the door. He didn't look happy at all as he climbed into the drivers seat. I heard Troy sigh before turning in his seat to reach me, his fingers on my skin as he tilted my chin and brushed back my hair, which was sticking to my forehead. "Looks pretty deep, I think you need stitches" He said calmly "Where else are you hurt?"

"I just want to go back to your place and sleep. I'm so tired" I mumbled

"Where else are you hurt, Gabriella?" he repeated mechanically and I knew then that the only way to get him back was to be so broken that he'd be scared that he couldn't make me right again.

"My arm" I whispered, and it worked because he looked down at it in all its mangled glory and sucked in a breath.

"Its broken" He said "In about fifty different places, apparently. Right, i'm calling your dad then i'm taking you to the hospital. What's your home number?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Your un-believable. I need to call him Gabriella"

"Whats the point? I don't live with him anymore" I said

"What? Are you serious? What happened?"

"Look, im in really bad pain, can we not go into this right now?"

"Fine" He said, trying to snag my seatbelt without putting any pressure on my arm and his breath hit the side of my face like a kiss. - I wish.

"I know I lied to you about practically everything but when i said I loved you, I meant it. I still do"

"I'm going to put this down to concussion" He said, clicking the seat belt into place. "I'm taking you to the hospital, which is non-negotiable, and we'll take the issue of calling your home under advisement, right?"

"Right" I agreed as he turned the key in the ignition.

* * *

**Woah, I bet none of you expected that did you...Lool sorry i had to mix it up a bit...:( Hope its ok and stuff. I really do hope you will all review a bit more cause this is my second post today...I might even do a third. **

**Now, im sorry Troy is acting wierd but just think - He is upset, he has been lied to and sure he said he loved her but she hurt him - Just bare that in mind.**

**Please Review? **

**- Sarah **


	18. The Truths

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

* * *

**MORE REVIEWS!!**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING**

I don't really remember much about the drive to the hospital, but everytime i managed to drift off, Troy would put his hand on my knee, shaking me out of sleep and he kept talking all the time, asking me stupid questions and prodding me when i didn't answer. Then i was on my own in the car and it was like this battle between the tiredness and the pain and then finally i was on a trolley, the strip lights on the ceiling whizzing past as I was wheeled down a corridor. Someone jostled my arm and I cried out thinly, shutting my eyes because the brightness stung. When i opened them again it was because there was a light shining in my eyes with a doctor attached to it.

"Ah your back with us, that's good. Now, I need to know exactly what you've been up to?"

I might be a congenital liar but the doctor nearly had me beat. He wouldn't buy any of my bullshit. Not the falling off my bike story I conjured up on the spur of the moment and he certainly didn't believe me when i told him i was nineteen. He just held up a syringe full of this yummy painkilling liquid and refused to stick it in me until he got parental consent.

"What part of 'i'm old enough' do you not understand?" I demanded, and he and the nurse exchanged exasperated looks.

"I'm not giving you any of this until you start telling me the truth"

I bit my lip and was about to try a different approach when none other then Troy pulled back the cubicle curtain. "I'm her brother" He lied, tonelessly. "Our parents are overseas, do you want me to ruin their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary cruise and call them?"

I didn't even care i'd brought Troy over to the dark side, because what was in that needle, made everything stop hurting - Except my heart. Yeah, my heart ached and broke into millions of pieces all the way down to the x-ray departement and then all the way to the treatment room where two doctors popped my elbow back, emphasis on the pop. They wrapped my arm in gause and started plastering - and Troy hadn't left my side, but he looked like he wished he was at the bottom of the ocean. Like the distance between us was too great to overcome.

All that was left was to apply butterfly plasters to the cut on my head and the hand Troy a prescription and a leaflet about plaster care. "If i told you that i wanted you to stay in overnight for observation, would that register with you?" The doctor asked me. I shook my head decisively.

"She doesn't listen to anyone" Troy said quietly from the chair he was slumped in "You get use to it after awhile"

"I just want to go home" I said, wriggling down off the trolley. "Thankyou for looking after me" I added politely.

"Oh don't mention it" the doctor said dryly "I hope your parents enjoy that _cruise_" He had the nerve to do airquotes, but i didn't call him on it because Troy was standing up and wrapping his arm around me because i needed him.

* * *

I knew it was 2:27am because the clock on the wall of the hospital canteen said so, but it felt much later. It was that kind of wired that you get when you're dog weary but feel like you'll never be able to sleep again.

There was a mirror on the wall opposite me, taunting me with it's shiny surface so all i could do was rubberneck my own reflection. I looked exactly like i'd been in a car crash. My hair looked dead, with blood in it and all around dirt. My skin was looking strange and my eyes were sunken. Then there were little cuts all over my face, the angry gash mark across my forehead.

I forced myself to look away, and watched Troy walk towards me with a tray which had 2 coffees on it. He sat down, shunting a cup towards me.

"Thanks" I said, taking the cup and sipping the coffee.

"Does your arm hurt?" He was soo good at that note of concern that I could almost believe that he meant it.

I shook my head "Not really"

Silence

"So is this how it's going to be?" Troy asked me suddenly, his expression resolute.

"I don't get what you mean?" I wondered

"Don't worry then" He muttered rolling his eyes.

"Why did you lie for me...Back there with the doctors"

"Because you were in pain and you needed a shot and he wasn't going to give you one"

So he still cared about me? Or else he knew that the sooner they shot me up, the sooner he'd have me out of his life.

"Well, thanks. Sorry you got dragged into all of this, but i didn't know who else to call"

"Don't mention it" Troy said shortly.

I knew i was putting off the inevitable, He was going to leave me again. Maybe he'd give me a ride first but he didn't want to be with me.

"Excuse me darling?" I looked up from my coffee to see a vaguely familiar face...suddenly, i recognized her.

"Oh, hi" I muttered unwillingly

"You've broken your arm? That's a pity. And how's your dad and that little sister of yours?"

"They're fine, y'know. Everyone's good" I could tell that Troy was watching this exchange with great interest, like it was another piece in the puzzle. And God, she was pulling out the chair next to me.

"I've got five minutes before my breaks over" she said. "You and I can have a nice little chat. Is this your boyfriend?"

"No!" Troy and I snapped in union, and he didn't have to sound quite so emphatic about it. "He's just a friend who happens to be a boy. Allegedly"

Troy raised his cup in a mocking salute and the nurse, what was her name (Mary? Margie? Maggie?) shot me a conspiratorial look, like we were just having a lovers' tiff.

"I'm Marie" She said to Troy "I looked after this young ladies mom when she was in the hospital. Yes I remember you Gabriella"

"I'm Troy" They solemnly shook hands.

"Surprisingly, i have thought about you quite alot these past few years" she said "You got yourself in such a state. Never seen anything like it...i guess thats why i remember you."

"Yeah" I said, moving away slightly.

"I didn't mean to upset you" She said "But we all felt sorry for you - Losing your mom like that. Oh and your sister, poor little girl, we just couldn't get her to stop crying"

"She cried for, like, weeks" I said.

"But you, you didn't cry at all. We were all worried about that."

It was time for this horrific scenic trip down memory lane to end. "Yeah, well, aren't you going to be late?" I asked her, rather rudely.

She didn't look that pissed off because she was so big with understanding. Just gave me another one of those 'I get you' looks, which were starting to make me want to gag, and got up. "You take care of youself - Keep that arm elevated"

"Well, it's nice to meet you" Troy piped up when i made it plain that i wasn't going to say anything.

I waited until she waddled to the door, then shoved away my half empty cup and stood up. "I hate this place, i've got to get out of here" I spat "I can hardly breathe"

Troy caught up with me easily at the hospital exit. "Brie, Just hold on!" he pleaded, seizing my good wrist and hauling me to some spare chairs nearby. I literally hit Troy with my plaster cast.

"I mean it!" I shouted, struggling in his arms and making no effort to lower my voice. "I can't bear it! This place...the smell. The walls are closing in on me!" I paniced.

"Stop it!" Troy said, giving me the tiniest of shakes. "Just stop it and come here"

He pulled me down onto the seat, and held me tight so i couldn't wriggle free. I stilled instantly; it had been soo long since he had touched me like that. But his words weren't as soft as his hands, which gently turned my head so I had no option but to stare deeply into his pretty blue eyes.

"You tell me everything. Right now. Or i'm going to leave you here and I'm never going to see you again" His voice crackled with ice, ready to break under the slightest pressure.

So i started to talk. It was hard at first - the truth. I was rusty. But i found that it got easier and easier. I started on the family stuff - About my arguements with my dad and him finding out about Troy along with him taking my locket and kicking me out of the house. Which led on nicely as to why i had been at Taylors and why i had gone out that night. Then i began to talk about my lying to him - Why i had did it etc... But that was old ground, there wasn't much more to say.

It was as if Troy had sneakily arranged for that doctor to jab me with a truth serum, so i even told him about Jake and the things i had gotten up to with him, and his hand tightened painfully on my shoulder but he didn't say anything; just let me carry on the whole digging-my-own-grave soliloquy.

"...and then i made her call you" I finished miserably, my throat aching from it all.

"It's not everything" he reminded me, shifting me in his arms again so he could get another look at my face; So i couldn't hide. "You haven't told me about your mom, have you?"

"Please, don't..." I begged, shutting my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Tell me"

So i did.

* * *

_My mom had been in a car accident - Hit down by a drunk driver while sheilding me as we crossed the road. It had come straight for us as we began to cross, carrying the groceries home from our weekly shop. It had been just me and my mom - It was a tradition. She saw it first, the swerving car, the blinding headlights. It was heading straight for us. She pushed me forward, making me fall to the ground as the car hit her.. As i screamed and ran forward to see her, laying on the floor - The car drove away - Like it was that simple. _

_What i remembered more then anything that day though, was the beep of the monitors and the blinking numbers that measured her heart rate and her blood pressure. The plastic drips arranged next to the bed. One for drugs, one for fluid and one containing this sickly-looking brown liquid feed that was connected by a tube to her stomach. _

_She couldn't feed herself because she wouldn't wake up. But she wasn't asleep. Sleep was peaceful and she wasn't. Her mouth was stretched wide open for the tubes, her eyes open and unseeing although we told Elisa that she was looking at her. _

_We told Elisa alot of stuff. That she could hear her whe she said she loved her. And we told her that when she had periodic fits for some unknown reason, she was squeezing her hand tight because she knew she was there. _

_I don't think she knew anything. I think my mom had already gone and all that was left was her body that had become a battle field, that was fighting itself for each minute, each second that she stayed. _

_And Elisa and dad...They believed she was going to get better. Even though she had brain damage and liver had packed up so her pretty face became a gruesome shade of yellow that clashed with the purple bruises on her skin from the impact. _

_They wanted my dad to sign a DNR - Do Not Resuscitate. Do not recover. Do not return. He said, very calmly, that they wanted him to sign her life away and he wouldn't. Not even when those numbers on the monitors kept dropping, and the fits became more frequent, and she didn't open her eyes anymore. _

_I couldn't even sit in the intensive care ward. Couldn't watch her try to die. So i hung out in the relatives' room. Marie gave me a piles of magazines and I waded through them. At one point i looked around the room and noticed a lame picture of a sunset on the wall, with a verse from the Bible scrolling over it in a cursive script: '_To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven'

_My dad sat there, with his head in his hands after another showdown with the doctors about the DNR and I read it out to him. "It's pointless and cruel what your doing" I said "She doesn't want to be here any more even though her getting hit by the car wasn't her fault. You have to let her go" _

_I was right but it didn't give me any satisfaction. Not even when he borrowed this leaky pen off Marie and signed the forms with an angry flourish and a bleak look. _

_But still my mother lingered on and my whole world narrowed down to feeling helpless and guilty because she had saved me - Protected me in order to for me to live. _

_When the numbers on her machine began to fall they made me go sit with her and hold her hand because they were still pretending she could hear my voice. Elisa was clinging to my arm, hiding her face in my shoulder and crying when my dad stumbled through the door - Coming back from the hospital cafeteria. "Is she...?" _

_"No, she's still here" I said and he darted off to grab another chair. _

_We sat there, the three of us, with the curtains drawn around us, the monitor beeping and occasionally stuttering, which didn't mean anything because the nurse came and reset it. The numbers kept dropping and the doctor came in and told us that her kidneys were 'no longer viable' for some reason - Which at 13 i couldn't quite understand - and that her heart simply couldn't take the strain. She didn't even look like her anymore - She looked almost dead. _

_I could hear two people talking outside our cubicle, laughing about their plans for the weekend. I turned my head away from the monitor, started to rise so I could tell them to shutup when the beeping from the monitor became this one long, continuous punctuation of noise. _

_It was a terrible sound. Not the worst, though, because dad moaned, this gut-wrenching exhalation, and gathered up her broken, no longer viable body and started to cry. "My darling, my love, my love, don't leave me!" _

_I think Elisa was huddled under the bed because i could hear her sobbing and then there were doctors, nurses swooping down, but it was too late and i couldn't stand it for another second. _

_The big swinging doors made this satisfying bang as I sent them crashing back into the wall. All the way down that long, cruel hallway were more and more doors and they all banged as I pushed through them. It wasn't good enough. There was a neat row of chairs lined up outside the realtives' room but they scattered like birds when i kicked them - picked one up and sent it hurtling into the air. _

_All i could feel was this suffocating, blinding rage which made me want to lash out and scream because it was too big to be contained. _

_But when I got out of the ICU there was no where to go. I crawled into this little corner and that's where Marie found me an hour later, banging my fists into the wall. _

_My mom had saved my life...and now she was gone. _

* * *

"And then she took me back to the relatives' room and Dad and Elisa were there because they were tidying her up and I just sat in this chair, next to him and I couldn't speak. 'Cause I knew that if I opened my mouth, I'd start screaming and I wouldn't ever be able to stop." I paused to take a few breaths before looking at Troy. "He was sitting next to me, hunched over and I remember thinking that he hadn't shaved in days and then he turned and he said in the really quiet voice so Elisa couldn't hear. 'I will never forgive you for this' I didn't really understand what that meant back then. But recently, its become clear."

Troy had been quiet up until then, holding my hand and squeezing my fingers, but now he let go and i was adrift "Why wouldn't he forgive you? For making him sign the DNR form?"

"Yeah, I think so and because she pushed me out of the way and took the blow from the car. Y'know?" I sat up straight in my chair because i didn't have Troy to lean on. I shook my head, pushing back the tears and deciding that crying would only make him pity me more. "So is it your turn yet?"

"My turn?"

"Yes! Its your turn to be honest with me!"

"I have been honest with you!" He protested indignantly but I wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"Has there ever been anything between you and Sharpay? Will you ever forgive me for what i did? Or are you just going to move on with your life?"

"First of all, there has never been anything between me and Sharpay. We are just friends. Secondly, I'm not sure if i can forgive you, you lied to me Gabriella after everything. Thirdly, im not sure Gabriella. My head so fucked up right now..." He said truthfully "I care about you Gabriella, despite what i said by the swings that day..."

"I don't want anyone but you, why can't you see that? You hate me Troy" I asked him

"No, i don't hate you.."

"No Troy, you do. I just hope you will stop hating me one day for those lies i told you.. I regret them more then anything"

"You may regret them Gabriella, but i don't think you understand the impact of them - Your lies...I could get in serious trouble if anyone else found out and reported it. Im twenty-one Gabriella, your sixteen and I slept with you. Its illegal in Alberqueqe"

"I know, ok its illegal to have sex at my age...But is it really illegal to love Troy? Is it illegal for you to love me just because im sixteen..." I asked him, looking at him deeply in the eyes.

"No..." He said "Its not. But its hard to forgive Gabriella..Especially when someone has hurt you soo bad"

I realised then, the severity of my lies. It had finally sunk in and I hated myself for it. I had hurt Troy - The one person i loved and i wouldn't be surprised if he never forgave me again...I was a horrible person.

I have become a complete stranger...

* * *

**What you think? I hope this cleared up some stuff about her mom...This is why that chapter before was important. This story is rapidly nearing its end...:( **

**Now, please, please REVIEW!! I put alot of effort into this chapter and well... Its up to you. **

**THIS IS MY 3RD POST TODAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE DONE THREE SO DON'T YOU THINK I DESERVE SOME PAY BACK. - Im sorry but for the next chapter, i need at least 20 reviews? xxx **

**LoveYou.../x **

**- Sarah **


	19. The Truth Creates Endings

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - ****Gabriella Montez finds herself lieing to get her man, but those lies have to catch up to her some how right? Who knew something as simple as age could tear people apart? **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111**

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

* * *

**MORE REVIEWS!!**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING**

**Last Chapter...**

_"I know, ok its illegal to have sex at my age...But is it really illegal to love Troy? Is it illegal for you to love me just because im sixteen..." I asked him, looking at him deeply in the eyes. _

_"No..." He said "Its not. But its hard to forgive Gabriella..Especially when someone has hurt you soo bad" _

_I realised then, the severity of my lies. It had finally sunk in and I hated myself for it. I had hurt Troy - The one person i loved and i wouldn't be surprised if he never forgave me again...I was a horrible person. _

_I have become a complete stranger... _

_-_

I felt ugly, inside and out at the realisation of who i had become - This wasn't me and i wasn't surprised Troy couldn't forgive me. I sighed before craning my neck to look at the nearby clock. It was edging towards 3:30am "It's late" I muttered "You should go"

"Brie, don't be like that...I'm not leaving you" Troy began

"Troy, why are you helping me? As you said, i hurt you." I said

"Because no matter how much you hurt me, i do care for you and let's face it; if it wasn't for me you would still be in that field with a compound fracture" Troy sighed before standing up "Come on i'll give you a ride. Now, where to?"

I hoisted myself up from the chair and began to hobble towards the exit "Taylors. My only home right now"

"Aren't you even going to tell your dad about what happened?"

"Why should i?" I shrugged "I don't live with him anymore and to be frank, he wouldn't give a fuck"

"Im sure that's not true" Troy said, opening his car door.

"Yeah well you have never met my father" I spat as i collapsed onto his rather comfortable car seat. I jumped as my cell rang, only two minutes after me turning it on. I answered "Hey Tay"

"Gabriella!! Oh god, are you ok? I have been ringing you for ages.. Im sorry, sooo sorry" Taylor said all at once.

"Tay, im fine, i broke my arm pretty badly and im a bit bruised but i'll be fine. Troy's now bringing me to yours" I said as Troy started the engine.

"Ok good, i'll see you in a bit" Taylor said

"Alright, bye" I hung up and told Troy the directions before letting the rhythmic putter of Troys car engine to lull me into a doze.

* * *

"C'mon, Gabi, wake up, we're here" Troy said, nudging me gently with his elbow "And promise you won't get too homicidal with me"

"Too tired for long words" I mumbled, snuggling a little further into the seat. After a little more prodding on Troy's part i gently opened my eyes and started struggling with the seatbelt, until Troy pushed my hand away. I couldn't see anything but his face and the worried way he was gnawing his bottom lip.

"Look, hey, I'm fine" I insisted, almost keeping the tremor out of my voice. "I said some stuff, you said some stuff, it's been the longest night of my life, let's just agree to disagree."

"I'm sorry but I think it's for the best" He said and he didn't look worried. He _was_ worried, and as i looked around i noticed i wasn't at Taylors. I was at my house, all the windows ablaze with light, the front door open and oh, look a cop car parked right infont of us, I knew why.

"How could you?" My breath hitched in my throat, because there was someone standing in the doorway, hand sheilding his face from the light porch light so he could see out onto the street. Troy was already opening the door, hand under my elbow so he could help me out. My body was being way too obliging and stepping onto the sidewalk so it could walk the nescessary distance towards the shadowy figure still standing infront of the house. "He is going to kill me" I said under my breath. "I can't believe you did this Troy. You of all people"

"Im sorry. Look, I'll come with you, it will be alright" Troy said soothingly, but it wasn't all right because my dad was coming down the path and I was trying to use Troy as a human sheild.

"Gabriella!" He thundered and my insides turned to liquid and whooshed down to my feet. He reached us in three long strides, face blazing with fury, and only Troy grabbing my hand and tucking it into his, stopped me from turning tail and fleeing.

I had time for an heartfelt "Oh God" before the dreaded inquisition started. Except it didn't. He just stood there, staring at me, wearing his disgust like cheap aftershave.

"What the hell have you been doing?" He asked quietly. Shouting would have been better. "Give me one good reason why i should even let you through that front door"

"I can't because i don't want to. Trust me, i know you don't want me here. It's Troy who tricked me" I mumbled.

Now, it was Troy's turn to step forward. "Sir, Im Troy Bolton" he said politely, holding out his hand "I'm a friend of Gabriella's"

And it might have been the dumbfounded expression on my father's face as he shook Troy's hand that made me laugh - Like proper laugh...It was the most weird thing ever.

"I think she's still in shock" Troy said loyally and I straightened up, still tittering feebly and decided i'd be ok if i didn't make eye contact with my father. And i didn't have to because there was this police woman hurrying down the steps, holding something while a pyjama-clad Elisa peered out of the front window.

"I take it, this is Gabriella" She asked my father, who turned around at her voice.

"Yes, yes" He said heavily, like he wished it wasn't true.

She held something up; something i recognized instantly "So Gabriella is this your jacket and could you tell me exactly what it was doing in a car that was reported stolen earlier tonight?"

* * *

We all walked into the house, the police woman still harrasing me before i even managed to sit down. I could tell my dad just wanted her to go away and live him to the interogation "My daughters been through quite enough for one night" He said in his most 'don't mess with me' voice.

"I need Gabriella to answer a few questions about what she's been.."

He cut her off almost instantly as Troy collapsed on the sofa, next to me. "I bet your regretting you misplaced chilvary now" I hissed out of the corner of my mouth, and his eyesbrows pulled together in a furious scowl.

"I think what Gabriella needs is some food and some sleep. If you leave your number, then i'll arrange a mutually convenient time for you to come round and..."

"I think Gabriella will need to come to the station sir" The police woman said looking at me disaprovingly to let me know i had been a very, very, bad girl.

"As i was saying" He drawled slowly, and Troy even shuddered like he was starting to believe everything i'd told him. "You can come round when Gabriella's feeling better. I'm sure she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time"

It was admittedly really nice for him to stick up for me like that. But he was sly and tricky. She was still spluttering away about procedures as he walked her out the door.

"He doesn't seem that bad" Troy offered uncertainly, fidgeting againt the cushions. There was a muffled squeak as Elisa came in, holding a brimming mug infront of her.

"I made you coffee" She announced importantly.

Troy jumped up and took it before she could slop anymore onto the floor, and once she'd been relinquished from her burden, Elisa was hurling herself at me in a huge hug. "Hey..." I protested "Watch the arm"

"We were so scared, when the police woman came - We thought you were dead!" she exclaimed, eyes wide and bottom lip quivering.

"As if" I scoffed "Just a little battered. Look, you can draw something on my cast"

Elisa gave it a good rap with her knuckles "Does that hurt?"

"Yes!" I snapped in union with Troy who'd been gazing at Elisa with amusement.

"Who are you? Are you Gabis boyfriend? The one i spoke to on the phone ages ago?"

Troy went to answer but stopped as my dad re-entered the room, looking thoughtfully at Troy, who squirmed. "I trust you weren't involved in whatever happened tonight?" He asked pleasantly

"He wasn't..." I started again "I called him after the accident"

"I took Brie...I mean, Gabriella to hospital and oh yeah.." Troy rummaged in his pocket. "Theres a prescription for some painkillers and stuff"

"Thankyou" Dad said calmly, taking the papers. "Elisa, will you please go to bed?"

"But, Dad!..."

"It wasn't a suggestion, go!"

Elisa went, whining with every step.

Dad walked over to me, brushing past Troy who looked like he was planning an intervention, then crouched at my feet. "Let me look at this arm of yours" He ordered softly and I stuck out my plaster cast for his perusal "Can you move you fingers?"

I wiggled them feebly. He turned my heads towards the light so he could see the damage for himself and I could see myself reflected in his eyes.

"Well, A plus for effort Gabriella" He sniped

"Yeah, cause it was my soul mission to get in a car wreck, go to hospital and then come back here? To you? Pfft. not really" I snapped " I bet you wish i had been killed, would have sorted out the Gabriella problem in one swoop wouldn't it?"

Shutup!" He shouted, standing up and snatching a pillow and throwing it across the room because he couldn't do that to me. "Shut the hell up!"

"Er whatever!!" I yelled, standing up, then turning to face Troy "You want to know the truth? All of my terrible secrets?"

"Gabi, don't..." He begged, standing up too "Your tired and freaked out and you don't know what your saying"

"No!" I said jabbing him in the chest "You were the one so obsessed with the truth. It's so important to you"

"Your incapable of the truth Gabriella." My father said from somewhere behind me, his voice dripping with poison "You've destroyed this family with all your secrets and dirty little lies"

I wobbled precariously in Troy's hold. There was this strange prickling at the back of my eyes and I couldn't see too well. I held up my hand to my face and it came away wet because tears were coursing down my face, getting into all those cuts and scrapes and making them sting. "He wishes it had been me, not her" I choked slapping Troy's hands away from me. "That's why he really hates me"

"I'm sure it's not like that" Troy said helplessly. "It's not your fault that your mom died. She chose to save you"

"Exactly! My dad lost her because of me! It's my fault, she pushed me out of the way and I have had to deal with the guilt everyday for 3 years and i will have to for the rest of my life. My dad lost his wife and my little sister lost her mom...she was only seven! It was MY fault!" I collapsed on the sofa and found myself curling into a little ball and someone was picking me up, cradling me against the crumpled cotton of their shirt as they sat down and rocked me back and forth, rubbing circles on my back, like he used to when i was little. "Ssssshh, Belle, Don't cry" My dad said, brushing my wet cheeks with the pads of his fingers. "It doesn't matter"

I buried my head into the crook of his neck and wept harder "Im so sorry. I'm sorry it wasn't me. I wish it had been."

"It wasn't your fault, Belle" He murmured soothingly, kissing the top of my head "She was doing what any mother would have done, protecting her daughter. And although i miss her alot Belle, im glad your alive. What if i had lost both of you? I'm sorry i have been so uptight when it comes to her...But im so scared of you getting hurt like she did and the memory of her still hurts...She protected you, but now your hurt"

I rested my aching head against his shoulder and let him settle me more comfortably on his lap. "Im sorry i made you sign that form"

"No, you were right. She couldn't hold on anymore."

"It was all my fault and you'd have all been better off it had been me. It should have been me. I haven't been much of a daughter to you have i?"

"You're not to say that ever again" He whispered fiercely "My god, Belle, why have you kept that this shut away?"

"I don't know. I was hoping it wasn't real and I'd wake up and things would be like they used to."

"If anything had happened to you tonight..." He began , then smiled wriley. "Anything worse then this... I wouldn't have been able to live with losing both of you, even though it feels like i have these past few weeks when you weren't living here and even when i've been so angry with you...I still love you Belle, even when we have our fights."

"I want to be at home dad. I want to be with you and Elisa, but everything is just so messed and I don't know how to fix it. Not just mom, everything. I have become someone i don't like dad...In fact i hate myself - I lie all the time and am deceitful and don't see the effects of what i do...Im so unhappy dad." I finished on this desperate wail and I was crying tears again.

"I refuse to lose you again Gabriella." He said sternly "Not to car accidents, or our fights, or your self destructive behavior. We will sort things out and I will not have a repeat of these last few months, do i make myself clear?"

I nodded "Im so sorry, dad. I know it was all my fault.."

"No it wasn't" He said "I just needed someone to blame...I always have since she went. I got rid of her pictures because it reminded me too much and i didn't think of what effect that would have on you and your sister. You deserve to remember her. I don't blame you Gabriella, I really don't. Infact.." He said struggling to reach into his pocket while i sat up. "This is yours?"

I smiled, hanging off of his hand was my locket...My precious locket. "Thankyou" I said as he put it around my neck and clasped it.

"I have been trying for the past three years to hold everything together and i thought i was doing a good job, but recently i feel like i have lost you aswell as her"

I nodded "I did get lost. But i wanted somone to find me, you know that, right?"

"I'm beginning to" He said "I love you very much Gabriella, even when you make me furious"

I could feel my eyelids drooping "I love you too dad"

"You look really tired, come on bed." He helped me stand up.

"Wait, where is Troy?" I looked around

"He very diplomatically excused himself from the room when you started crying. He seemed...nice enough for someone who has been leading you astray"

"Umm I need to quickly tell you about that" I said "Troy is twenty one and well, up until a a few weeks ago...He thought i was nineteen"

"Gabriella...The things you do!" My dad sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, he found out though, and now...we aren't together - Let's put it that way" I looked sad as we opened the door out of the living room, when we spotted Troy and Elisa sitting on the stairs both eating cereal.

They both looked up at me and dad and then Troy got to his feet, clutching his bowl of cereal and looking like it was his turn to burst into tears. "I better go now"

"Are you alright to drive? It's very late and you've had a rather stressful night"

"No, it's cool. I'm fine."

"Dad? Can i go say bye to Troy?" I asked my father who looked like he was about to object before i pouted.

"Ok, 5 minutes though Gabriella" He conceded. I nodded and left the house with Troy.

* * *

We walked over to his car silently.

"Thanks for everything" I said after a while. "Sorry, for being, well sorry for everything"

"No problem" He moved closer to me.

"So i guess this is where you leave and we never see each other again?" I asked sadly.

"What? No! Brie, i told you. I care for you..." He trailed off.

"So what are we...friends?" I asked

"It's a start" He said "Right?"

"What if i can't just be friends with you Troy?" I asked, tears filling my eyes again as Troy cupped my chin in his hand.

"Brie..Who says we have to be just friends? Who knows what the future will bring? But i think, right now, you need a friend more then a boyfriend don't you think?" Troy asked, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I need you...Troy. But if a friend is all i can get right now, then so be it." I smiled "I will always love you Troy."

Troy smiled, before reaching down and planting a kiss to my lips - The most soft, barely a kiss type kiss. But yet, it meant soo much. "I love you too. But friends is all we can be right now, but just know, i will always be there for you ok? We just have to remember, i'm still twenty one and your still sixteen and it's not illegal for us to be friends."

"Damn age laws of Alberqueqe" I muttered before smiling "Thankyou again Troy"

"I need to get going. I'll ring you ok?"

"Ok" I nodded

"Brie just remember, your so special and you have so much to give. You need to move on from the past, not forget it, just move on."

I nodded again "Bye Troy"

"Bye Brie" He smiled before pulling me into a hug "I will ring you alright but you need to go get some sleep" He pulled away and climbed into his car.

I stood there, waving solemnly as he drove away. It was time for me to be change and get the old Gabriella Montez back. The truthful, full of life one, that didn't involve lying or trickery or hate.

I walked back into the house, where my dad was waiting with Elisa. "You ok?"

I nodded, choking back tears "I will be."

"Good, right, we're all going to bed" Dad said firmly "And we're going to sleep till at least noon"

I felt my leg give out on the stairs as we climbed and my dad instantly swung me up in his arms. "What if i can't sleep? and tomorrow just keeps on sucking?"

He nudged open the door of my room with his foot and placed me gently on the bed. "One day it won't" he said "One day, you will wake up and find that the pains still there but doesn't hurt quite as much."

"But what if it doesn't ever fully go away? It doesn't does it?"

He tucked my duvet around me, nice and tight, and then straightened up "No" he said, eyes shadowed. "It doesn't ever fully go away"

"Good" I muttered and I was asleep before he could even switch off the light.

Things were going to change and things were going to get better.

First of all i needed to sort out my family life and then, i would focus on Troy...

The END

* * *

**I have to admit, i was more then nervous about this chapter and wrote and re-wrote it many times and i keep having these visions of everyone saying they hated it :( Please, don't hate it xx **

**So this was the last chapter but i left it open for the Epilogue and well, i know the ending kind of sucked because Gabriella and Troy didn't get fully back together but i didn't want this to be an ordinary story where they all live happily ever after...I hope though, all of your questions were answered and it was ok.**

**Thankyou to everyone who have followed this story i have LOVED writing it and i hope you have LOVED reading it. **

**I really do hope to do any Epilogue ...I rather big one at that if i can (No promises).. **

**Im sorry it has come to an end and please, if you don't like the ending don't review...I want to finish this story on a good note (: **

**Please DO review if you have something good to say about the story.**

**- Sarah **

**(P.S - I did think about a sequel but im not sure about what it could really be about. Any ideas? Review and tell me!)**


	20. Epilogue

**Dirty Little Lies**

**Epilogue**

My feet carried me along the many rows, along the rugged path through serried ranks of graves that were all to familiar to me. I glanced down at the one grave that meant something to me. My mothers - It looked old and dirty, something which i had never really registered before. I bent down, sitting on my knees as i wet my jacket and rubbed the tombstone, wanting to clean it and make it look respectful. "Im sorry i haven't seen you in months, mom. It has only been now, now that everything has been sorted between me and dad that i have been able to see you" I said, talking to nothing really, only the stone infront of me, like my mom was there, listening.

It had been 5 months since the car crash and my life had changed dramatically - In all aspects. Things to begin with had been pretty bad, for awhile actually. Like, disaster movie bad. I don't even want to get into it, not because i'm being avoidy but it's in the past and I've moved on.

I got into another car crash 3 months ago and i really screwed up my arm so I guess that means i'm not going to be a brain surgeon or a violinist. I think i needed to be really hurt on the outside so the hurt on the inside would realize that it wasn't on its own and that it had to come out.

Dad was amazing. I told him everything that had happened with me - In great detail and he didn't get cold and sarcastic like he normally does - Maybe you remember? To be honest, we became each others rocks.

I am still bestfriends with Taylor and we do practically everything together. We realised that we both needed each other more then we thought and i think after the first car accident and certainly the second one we both realised that lives were precious and we really needed to lean on each other and make our bond stronger.

So i turned 17 around a week ago and i certainly feel like i have grown up a bit - I have been busying myself with getting a job as a waitress and i haven't been to a party in forever - I really didn't drink alcohol all that much either...which actually didn't bother me in the slightest because i actually felt more alive when i was me and not a fake, strange, alcohol-fied me.

And as for Riley? Oh Riley, he moved. Yep, one day he was there, the next he had left with his parents, his house empty with a 'FOR SALE' sign stuck in the front garden. He was gone - God knows why. I was kind of mixed emotions about it really. Part of me felt relieved because i no longer had to worry about him. However, another part was like - He is gone? No matter what he had done, he had been such a big part of my life and no he was out of it...gone.

Now for Troy...I don't even know what's going on. We are friends - Extremely good friends who just happen to continuously flirt and always support each other and are there for each other. As for romantic stuff? Things were going slow...As i said, we flirted alot and even kissed for the first time the other week since the night of the first accident. As for Sharpay? she was pissed. Pissed I hung around with Troy so much after everything and pissed off that i still got his attention more then her. We would never see eye to eye and that was the end of it.

I stood up, still looking down at my mothers grave. "He is leaving mom" I sighed, running a hand through my hair "Troy's going..."

This was true. Troy was leaving...He had just graduated just under a month ago from college and had been drafted by the Los Angeles Lakers with Chad. Yes, the Lakers. I couldn't believe it, i didn't want him to go at all, but i couldn't exactly hold him back could i? He looked so happy 3 weeks ago when he told me...I could tell he had been dieing to tell me all day, that day and when he finally revealed it - It was like all his christmas's had come at once..

* * *

_Flashback _

_I sat on Troy's sofa, with Troy himself, Chad and Taylor. Chad and Troy were battling each other on their newly bought xbox360, while Taylor and I sat their and cheered our respective teams. Chad was definetly the more competetive out of the both of them as he was practically jumping up and down like a four year old who had just been told they were only allowed to eat Candy and nothing else for the rest of their life. "Ha, fucking beat that dude" Chad called out, throwing the controller down before leaping up into the air causing everyone to laugh. Troy chuckled and sighed before putting the controller down in defeat while Chad leaped around the room gleefully, celebrating his victory. _

_I glanced next to me at Troy who was pouting and looking super cute and sex, although he didn't know it. "Awww, Is Troy a bad loser" I teased. _

_"No!" He said_

_"Yes you are! Look at you, awwww" I continued to tease him as Taylor and Chad laughed. _

_"Really? I am?" He chuckled, beginning to tickle me. _

_I wriggled and squirmed, giggling like mad. "Stop...Troy! Ah, haha stop!" I called out, between deep, stuttering breaths. _

_"Say im not a sore loser and i will" He said indignantly, tickling me harder then ever. _

_My sides hurt, my breath was ragged, my eyes were closed while i writhed around, falling off the sofa and onto the floor. "Troy isn't...isn't a sore...oh god..isn't a sore loser!!" I practically screamed the last part, sighing in relief as Troy stopped working his hands on my sides. After a minute, i sat up, still on the floor. "Your mean" I glared at him. _

_"Yeah and I care why?" He raised his eyebrows and all i could do was stick my tongue out at him like a 2 year old. _

_Troy shook his head before standing up and bending down, __wrapping his arms around my back, Troy lifted me from the floor and carried me the few feet into kitchen while Taylor and Chad began a conversation on the sofa, leaving me and Troy in our own little world. Troy set me on the small marble counter and reached for the refridgerator. Reaching behind me, I grabbed one of the loafs of bread and set a few slices on the cutting board beside the fridge._

"_You want mayo and lettuce?" he questioned me as he placed the condiments on the cutting board beside the bread. I nodded and dug a knife from the drawer beneath my knees. Handing the utensil to Troy, I watched as he spread the white fluff across a slice of bread before layering the turkey and lettuce on top._

"_Oh, cheese please" I smiled apologetically as Troy rolled his eyes while he unwrapped a slice of cheese and added it to the mix before handing the sandwich to me. Smiling appreciatively, I took the sandwich from Troy and began to rip off the crust._

"_I don't like the crust" I shrugged at Troy's amused look. "You know that" I added as I watched him prepare his own sandwich. Nodding his head, he threw the contents of the food back in their proper places before jumping up onto the counter beside me._

_"So, i have something i need to tell you" He said, as if he was treading carefully, like if he said the wrong i would break. _

_"Hmm? What's up?" I asked him, nudging his arm as i watched him eat his sandwhich. _

_"God, i don't know how to tell you this..."_

_He was worrying me now, alot. "Troy, it can't be that bad. Whats going on?"_

_"Well, you know how there was some interest in me and Chad after the RedHawks won the championship" Troy began. _

_"Yeah"_

_"Well, it turns out there was alot of interest..from a very big team in the NBA."_

_I was getting excited now, i could tell by the look in his eyes he was too, about whatever the news was. "And..? Who was it?"_

_"The lakers. Brie, the Lakers want to sign Chad and I." _

_I dropped the sandwhich, literally, it fell to a splat on the floor before i jumped off the counter and exclaimed "Oh my fucking god!! Thats amazing Troy!! Oh My GOD, the LAKERS?! They are huge, they are an NBA team...Troy!" I hugged Troy who was laughing and wrapping his arms around me after jumping off the counter and tightening his grip. _

_"I know Brie, this is huge. Going into the NBA just as i have graduated college." Troy said. _

_But then it hit me, the Lakers? They were situated in L.A which mean Troy would have to go to L.A right?. I pulled away from Troy "You have to move don't you?"_

_Troy's face fell but nodded gently "Yeah, i do. I actually have to go in a month...But i haven't signed yet Gabi, i don't have to go"_

_Yeah and let me be the one that holds you back and forever feel guilty? Hell no! "No! Troy, you have to go, this is huge! This is amazing...as much as i want you to stay here, i can't keep you away from your dream and you will come and visit right? You have to go!" I said as if i was more then happy with the situation, when really i wanted to cry - He had been my rock and now he was leaving. _

_Troy brushed some hair from my face "Are you sure Brie?"_

_"Yes! Troy really..." I said smiling, my eyes glistening over with tears that i were determined to not let fall. _

_"Then i'll tell them i'll do it. Thankyou" He said, pulling me into another hug. _

_Slowly, i pulled away and wiped my eyes, making sure Troy didn't see. "I better clean up this mess" I said indicating to the mess of my sandwhich on the floor. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

I stared down at the grave, wiping a tear away as i continued to speak "And i can't stop him. I can't be the one to stop his dreams..." I sighed "I guess this just means that it's for real. Troy and I will never be anything more then friends again. He leaves today mom, in around 1 hour...He has found an apartement and everything with Chad and that bitch Sharpay - Yeah she is moving in with him"

I stayed talking to my moms grave for quite awhile before leaving and making the walk back to my house, listening to my iPod - Well my new iPod. Troy had bought it for my birthday when my old one mysteriously 'broke' AKA after i threw it across the room when i got home from Troys the day he had told me he was leaving - But he didn't know that.

I entered the house, throwing my keys on the nearby table before walking into the living room. I instantly noticed my father, sitting on the sofa reading the daily newspaper "Where have you been Belle? You had me worried" He said, lowering his newspaper to get a proper look at me.

"I went to see mom" I murmured, landing next to him on the sofa and resting my head on his shoulder.

"You did?" He asked as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, i needed to vent" I sighed.

"About Troy?"

"Yeah. What else? I can't believe he is leaving today dad" I mumbled as my dad wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey, don't worry ok. Knowing you two, you will keep in contact."

"Yes dad, but that's not the point" I muttered "He is going to another part of America. Away from me"

"You will be ok. I promise you Gabriella. As much as you like him i think this will be able to prove to you, you aren't completely reliant on him"

"I guess" I shrugged, glancing at my watch "Troy will be here in 10 minutes"

"He is coming here?"

"Yeah he is taking me and Taylor to the airport to say goodbye to him and Chad"

"How are you getting back?"

"Taxi" I said before my dad reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, handing it to me.

"I would come with you and bring you back but i doubt you want me cramping your style or something"

I giggled and gasped "You cramp my style? Never!"

Just then, the doorbell rang and my body tensed before leaping up off the sofa and running to the door only to be beaten by Elisa who was giggling wildly as she prised open the door and revealed Troy, Chad, Taylor and surprisingly Sharpay (Why didn't she just wait in the car?).

"Troy!" Elisa exclaimed, practically leaping forward and hugging Troy. Yeah, they had bonded strongly that day they sat on the stairs eating cereal while i bawled my eyes out to my dad.

"Hey rugrat" Troy said, hugging Elisa before turning to me "Hey bigger rugrat"

"Rugrat? How lame are you" I joked before ushering everyone in, stopping when Sharpay tried to enter, last. "What are you doing here?" I sneered

"Trust me sweetie, im all for hating you but i wasn't going to sit in the car all on my own, like the loner you really are"

"As far as comebacks go, that was shit" I commented, slamming the door behind her as she sauntered into the living room where everyone was gathered.

"Good luck Troy." My dad said, shaking hands with Troy who was smiling back - It seemed Troy and my dad had bonded? weird.

My dad then said bye to Chad and Sharpay - Even though he didn't know her. Give him his dues though, he looked at her like the whore she really was.

"Troy, where are you going?" Elisa asked

"I am going to Los Angeles, to play basketball."

"But isn't that like, really far away" Elisa wondered.

"A little bit. I have to go on a plane if thats what you mean" Troy said solemnly.

Elisa frowned "Your leaving us then"

"Only for a little bit" Troy said, crouching down to her level and pulling her into a hug, she hugged back.

"Promise to come back?"

"Promise" Troy smirked, pulling away and standing up. "Everyone ready to go?"

* * *

I hated it. I hated standing there, hated the scenery, hated the noise, hated the suspense of the moment when i would have to say goodbye to Troy. Goodbye to a bestfriend and love of my life. I sat on a chair in the Albuqueqe airport terminal, inbetween Taylor and Troy, holding Troys hand tightly, refusing to look anywhere but the floor because that was the only thing stopping me from breaking down into tears.

I was about to say goodbye to him. Troy. The holder of my heart, i didn't want him to go. I wanted to tell him that so badly - I wanted to scream it, let everyone know i wanted him to stay and be mine. I still loved him and i knew i always would. But i also knew, i couldn't be selfish - I had been for the past god knows how many months since the first car accident and I couldn't be anymore. I couldn't hold him back.

"Bording all passengers on the 219 flight from Albuqueqe to Los Angeles. Bording all passengers on the 219 flight from Albuqueqe to Los Angeles" That sentence was the worst sentence in the whole wide world - I dreaded it.

Troy stood up our hands still connected as he pulled me up. Vaguely, i could make out Taylor saying a friendly goodbye to Chad out the corner of my eye while i looked down at Troys chest which seemed to fascinate me right now; Well that was until Troy cupped my chin in his hand and pulled my head up so i could look him in his bright sexy blue eyes. "Are you going to be ok?" Typical Troy, only caring about others.

I nodded, my eyes glassing over.

"Really?"

I shook my head "But i'll get through it."

"I'd be lying if i said i wasn't worried about leaving you"

"What am i going to do Troy? Really? I have Taylor and my dad. I'll be fine" I told him "You need to follow your dream and this is a once in a life time opportunity you can't afford to miss. Just be sure to keep in contact. Y'know, like everyday drop me a few texts and i'll call you non stop"I joked causing him to chuckle.

"I'm proud of you" he said "You have become so strong Brie. A completely new fun loving Gabriella"

I smiled "You need to go Troy"

Troy nodded slowly "I can stay if you want...Really, i can"

I shook my head firmly "I can't do that to you Troy."

"...You know i care so much about you Brie and if you need me for anything. To talk to, to get on a plane and come back. I'll do it. You understand that?"

"Yes. Look, i want you to know this Troy because we haven't spoken about it much since that night...I still love you" I choaked out and then our eyes locked and i was leaning up and he was leaning down and our lips were connecting. Like really connecting - Like the first time we kissed in that old stuffy room back at that party all those many, many months ago. I still felt the spark, and i'm sure Troy did too because he smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "I love you too Brie, but i want you to live your life ok. Live it to the fullest you can"

"But, what does that mean for us?" I asked meekly.

"It means" Troy brushed my hair from my face "Im always going to be there for you Gabriella, always but we need to experience our lives - Especially you, understand? Then maybe, just maybe we can see where it leaves 'us' alright?" He smiled as the call from earlier went out.

"Last call for all passengers on the 219 flight from Albuqueqe to Los Angeles. Bording all passengers on the 219 flight from Albuqueqe to Los Angeles"

"I have to go" Troy said.

I nodded silently, tears filling up my eyes.

"There will always be a place in my heart for you Brie, never, ever forge that." He said before releasing my hand. "Bye Brie, i'll call you when i land"

"Bye Troy" I whispered as he smiled one last time and turned away, grabbing his hand luggage and walking away with Chad and Sharpay, turning a corner and leaving my sight.

It was then, and only then that i let the tears fall - Fast and hard. I felt Taylors arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug as she supported the back of my head and soothed me while i sobbed into her shoulder "It will be ok Gabi, it will"

And i realised then, that without Troy fully in my life - It could never be OK. It just couldn't.

...It just couldn't.

* * *

**So, there is a reason this is so short. Because im leaving it open for a sequel, yes a sequel. Thankyou to **sarahloulaw **for the idea for the sequel - Well most of it, i plan to adapt some parts. Well, this story has been (as i have said before) incredible to write, it was an amazing journey and the last 2 chapters, even though i'm writing them, have made me cry. Btw, this was my first ever epilogue i have written, so i on't know if done it right...But whatever**

**I hope as one little more 'HURRAH' for the story, you will leave a review. **

**I plan to make a trailer for the sequel, which i will post on youtube and A/N on here to tell you when to check it out. Still, all ideas for the sequel are welcomed as i may be able to incorporate a mix of each and really make this a succesful sequel - However short or long it will be. I hope you all review and stuff .**

**Also, it warmed my heart to read all your lovely reviews for last chapter. I was petrified you guys would of hated that ending...But you didn't so thankyou!**

**Loveyou../x **

**- Sarah **

**Sorry for bad spelling x **


	21. Sequel NEWS!

**Hey all, **

**So as i promised, i have made the trailer to the sequel of DIRTY LITTLE LIES called: **

**DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS. **

**To check out the trailer - Which will be majorly appreciated - go to youtube (dot) com /xsarahx111 (No Spaces) **

**RATE AND COMMENT. **

**Also, **

**Because you have been all soo amazingly awesome to me with your reviews on the Epilogue of Dirty Little Lies, i have already written Chapter 1 of the sequel itself. **

**So check it out! Go to my page or search for Dirty Little Secrets. **

**I hope none of you will disappointed with it and that you will ALL review and be as devoted to the sequel as you all were to the first installment. **

**Now, **

**I thought i'd just let you know some rough statistics about how well Dirty Little Lies has done to date - (DD/MM/YY - 06/08/08) **

**Chapters - 20. **

**Words - 68626**

**Reviews - 317 (You ROCK!)**

**Hits - 8122**

**Seriously, THANKYOU! for ALL of the support you gave me.**

**MuchLoveForYouAll **

**- Sarah **


	22. A Note x

**Hey everyone,**

**Im just writing this to let you know DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS is being started up again and im updating morenow. So be sure to check it out people!! :)**

**REVIEW!**

**Love You xx**

**- Sarah**


End file.
